


The Scarlet Wolf

by kotokoshka, MaryNevskaya



Category: Arrow (TV 2012), The Flash (TV 2014)
Genre: Alpha Leonard Snart, Alpha Oliver Queen, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alpha/Omega, Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Werewolf, Angst with a Happy Ending, Beta Mick Rory, Beta Sara Lance, Canon-Typical Violence, Double Penetration, Hurt/Comfort, Knotting, M/M, Omega Barry Allen, Omega Felicity Smoak, Threesome - F/F/M, Threesome - M/M/M, Werewolves
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-18
Updated: 2017-08-10
Packaged: 2018-11-15 13:24:09
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 13
Words: 33,527
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11231898
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kotokoshka/pseuds/kotokoshka, https://archiveofourown.org/users/MaryNevskaya/pseuds/MaryNevskaya
Summary: По-настоящему счастливы волки могли быть только как гармоничная, партнерская триада Альфы, Беты и Омеги. Альфа Леонард и его Бета Мик оба страстно желали, чтобы к ним третьим в качестве партнера присоединился совместимый с ними Омега. Но с их репутацией никто не собирался дать им и единого шанса. И они смирились с жизнью, в которой не было их третьего.До сих пор. До этого молодого Омеги с яркой алой шерстью и блестящими зелеными глазами.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [The Scarlet Wolf](https://archiveofourown.org/works/11187660) by [Alexis_Tenshi](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Alexis_Tenshi/pseuds/Alexis_Tenshi). 



Леонард перескочил через бревно, поросшее растениями и мхом, с легкостью преодолевая препятствие. Он бежал практически в полную силу на своих четырех мохнатых по травянистым склонам и оврагам. Несся между деревьями, преследуя своего партнера. Как и всегда, он дал Мику фору. Из них двоих все же Лен был быстрее, в то время как Мик был больше и внушительнее.  
  
Но, несмотря на размер, Лен как Альфа всегда доминировал над двумя другими волками; он лидер, тот, кто задает темп и устанавливает правила. В том числе и тогда, когда в забавной игре-преследовании он гнался за своим Бетой по глухому лесу, окружавшему Парк Централ-сити.  
  
Лен сам определял, как близко он подберется к Мику. Слишком близко – и Мик ускорится или рванет в другом направлении. Отстанет – и Мик замедлится или крутанется вокруг себя ему навстречу. Эти игровые привычки формировались годами. Они уже так хорошо знали друг друга; даже не нужно было говорить, как именно пройдет игра. Не то чтобы они могли говорить. Имеется в виду, в их волчьем обличье.  
  
Во время преследования Лен полагался больше на свое обоняние и знание партнера, чем на собственные глаза. В волчьем обличье его обоняние обострялось, и здесь, в лесу, было куда меньше ненатуральных синтетических запахов, которые только отвлекали и морочили голову. К тому же шерсть Мика почти полностью была черной. Так что он легко скрывался в ночных тенях, прямо как сейчас. Шерсть Лена была смесью серого, белого и иссиня-черного, и обнаружить его было легче. По крайней мере, пока все не завалит снегом.  
  
По снегу Лен скучал. Но до этого еще было далековато. В Централ-сити, который они звали домом, стояло раннее лето. И отсюда Лен не переехал бы ни за какие коврижки. Он любил этот город. Но он совсем не был бы против, если бы зима длилась на месяц или два побольше. Сейчас хотя бы ночи были все еще прохладными, но совсем скоро станет слишком жарко и душно, чтобы так носиться, пусть даже и ночью.  
  
Позже во всем, что случилось, Лен обвинил свою рассеянность. Рассеянность, порожденную скукой. И хотя ему нравилось преследовать Мика, они делали это бесчисленное множество раз, и оба знали территорию, как пальцы своих рук… ну, или лап, в данном случае. Так что Лен не слишком уж заострял внимание на их игре. Он бежал и ждал, что Мик в ответ будет убегать. В конце концов, это базовые основы игры в погоню.  
  
Так что Лен вообще не был готов к тому, что Мик внезапно остановится и застынет прямо посреди погони. Лен даже воткнулся прямо в черный мохнатый зад своего партнера. Он тут же подался назад и привел себя в порядок, рыкнув на Мика. Тот только заскулил, даже не поглядев на Лена.  
  
Лен проследил за его взглядом и наконец увидел, что сотворило с его партнером такое. Волк. Здесь, совсем неподалеку, был другой волк, наблюдавший за ними. Очевидно, что оборотень. Все оборотни выглядели особенно, сверхъестественно, что и отличало их от нормальных волков. У этого была красновато-бурая шерсть и поразительно зеленые глаза. Лен его не узнавал. Он бы по-любому помнил, если бы встретил такого красавца-волка прежде.  
  
Рычание Лена усилилось. Незнакомцам не был строго воспрещён вход на их территорию, но в большинстве своем волки были достаточно умны, чтобы держаться подальше до тех пор, пока не получат приглашения. Ходили слухи, что Лен и Мик были жестоки и не гнушались насилия. Некоторые из них были правдивы, некоторые – откровенно преувеличены. Но большинство из представителей их вида это удерживало подальше от затеи завалиться на их территорию без предупреждения.  
  
Игнорируя скулеж Мика, Лен продолжал рычать. Он медленно продвинулся вперед на пару шагов. Клыки обнажены; мышцы напряжены. Он не собирался атаковать незнакомого волка, который их даже не провоцировал. Но он был Альфой. Это – его территория. А Мик – его партнер. Он должен был показать незнакомцу свое главенство и бесстрашие.  
  
Затем ветер переменился, и Лен уловил запах волка-незнакомца, который Мик наверняка учуял еще до Лена. Рычание Лена внезапно, на уровне инстинкта, оборвалось. Омега. Омега! Непомеченный Омега! Незнакомый волк был непомеченным Омегой!  
  
Альфа никогда бы не атаковал Омегу, разве что с ним было что-то не так. Не так или с Альфой, раз его инстинкты защищать и оберегать Омегу куда-то исчезали. Или не так с Омегой, раз его инстинкты подчиняться и пытаться угодить Альфе канули в бездну. Беты же были балансом между двумя типами, это и демонстрировал Мик, оставаясь неподвижным и мягко поскуливая при взгляде на всю сцену.  
  
Если бы Омега был здесь с Альфой, все было бы иначе. Инстинкт Лена доминировать был бы направлен на Альфу. Но то, что Омега никем не пах — у него не было партнера-Альфы, обострило защитнические инстинкты Лена в десятикратном размере. Что непомеченный Омега делал один в лесах посреди ночи?! В лесах, которые территориально принадлежали другим волкам! Ни больше, ни меньше.  
  
Лен вскользь подумал о том, чтобы вернуться в человеческое обличье и отругать Омегу. Но превращение займет слишком много энергии. Самым лучшим вариантом было сменять обличье один раз за ночь, пока не возникнет острой необходимости. Кроме того, они были посреди леса.  
  
Сумки со своей одеждой они спрятали далеко отсюда. Для Лена и Мика не представляло проблемы вернуться обратно в волчьем виде, превратиться и одеться до того, как наступит утро. Но большая проблема возникнет, если Лен превратится в человека сейчас, а после будет слишком слаб для того, чтобы снова обернуться волком. Он попросту останется голым посреди леса.  
  
Так что Лен снова рыкнул. Складывавшаяся ситуация не доставляла ему удовольствия. Но это было ворчание, не угроза. Он знал, что и Мик, и Омега должны были заметить разницу.  
  
Мик перестал скулить и сел. Он наклонил голову, с интересом глядя на Омегу.  
  
Омега приоткрыл пасть, вываливая язык в волчьем подобии улыбки. А потом привалился на передние лапы, приподняв зад и виляя хвостом; классическое «поиграй со мной!» приглашение.  
  
Лен и Мик уставились на него.  
  
Омега подпрыгнул, отбежал на несколько шагов и дал кругаля. Лен и Мик за ним не последовали.  
  
Омега заскулил, еще раз предлагая поиграть, и снова отбежал назад.  
  
Лен и Мик переглянулись.  
  
Омега ведь не хотел играть с ними! Это просто… это слишком невероятно, чтобы быть правдой!  
  
Про Лена и Мика ходили слухи. Уже некоторое время. Некоторые были заработаны по праву. Некоторые – нет. Тем не менее они имели репутацию больших и плохих волков, с которыми не свяжется волк, если у того есть в наличии мозг. И новички в городе всегда получали предупреждение от других местных оборотней; им говорили держаться подальше от парка и леса Лена и Мика.  
  
Лен и Мик же попустительствовали слухам, попустительствовали предупреждениям. Так они могли себя обезопасить. Так их территория оставалась в стороне от вызовов и угроз. Но именно так они оставались одиноки.  
  
Они были преступниками, но с кодексом. Да, они были жестоки и безжалостны, когда необходимо. Но они никогда не убивали без стоящей причины. Никогда не вредили невинным. И они никогда бы не навредили Омеге, если только у них не было никакого выбора.  
  
Они оба страстно желали, чтобы к ним третьим в качестве партнера присоединился Омега. Только так волки могли быть по-настоящему счастливы; как гармоничная, партнерская триада Альфы, Беты и Омеги. И Лен и Мик искали Омегу годами. Но никогда не находили того, кто оказался бы с ними совместим.  
  
В итоге, когда о них разлетелись слухи, ни один Омега к ним не смел приблизиться.  
  
Это было несправедливо, и это ранило. Но они никогда бы не навязали себя силой испуганному Омеге, пусть они и хотели просто попробовать познакомиться поближе. Так что они просто смирились с тем, что никогда не найдут своего третьего партнера, никогда не получат Омегу и никогда не почувствуют себя единым целым. Но хотя бы они были друг у друга. И они старались довольствоваться тем, что имели. Ведь все Омеги, которых они повстречали за эти годы, их пугались.  
  
До сих пор. До этого молодого Омеги с яркой алой шерстью и блестящими зелеными глазами. Он просто объявился в их лесу и повел себя так, будто ждал, что они с ним поиграют. Будто ему совсем не было страшно.  
  
Омега скулил и приглашал снова, нетерпеливо подпрыгивая на передних лапах.  
  
Лен не знал даже, что делать. Они с Миком снова перекинулись взглядами. Очевидным ответом было бы принять предложение Омеги и погнаться за ним, поиграть. И конечно же, они хотели этого. Лен это знал совершенно точно.  
  
Но и Лен, и Мик продолжали сомневаться. Они слишком привыкли к тому, что Омеги их боялись. Что, если они погонятся за этим и он испугается тоже? Что, если, пока они будут играть в погоню, он запаникует и забудет, что все это игра? Что, если они заметят слишком поздно и причинят ему боль? Они ведь его не знали. Они не хотели рисковать, не хотели действительно его напугать.  
  
Пока Лен раздумывал, Омега заскулил сильнее. Лен заметил, когда скулеж из игривой просьбы превратился в мольбу с ноткой настоящей грусти. Уши Лена шевельнулись, и его защитнические инстинкты пихнули его, заставляя осознать кое-что.  
  
Омега не мог не почуять, что у Лена и Мика нет Омеги. И если пара Альфы и Беты, без Омеги, напрямую отказывалась поиграть с непомеченным Омегой… это было ужасным оскорблением для Омеги. В крайнем случае они могли бы погоняться за ним хотя бы чуть-чуть, таким образом проверить их совместимость. Отказ сделать хотя бы это был бы похож для Омеги на пощечину.  
  
Лен мысленно проклял себя за то, что начисто позабыл свои волчьи манеры. Просто прошло слишком много времени с того момента, как к ним приближался Омега. И Лен по-прежнему думал, что все это было ошибкой. Но ошибка или нет, это предложение они не могли отвергнуть, не ранив этого Омегу. И это — самое последнее, что хотел бы сделать Лен. Он знал, что и Мик чувствовал так же.  
  
Так что Лен принял решение. Он поклонился Омеге в ответ, принимая предложение. Мик сделал то же самое, следуя за Леном. Омега даже тявкнул от радости, взволнованно наворачивая круги, а после ломанулся бежать. И Лен погнался за ним, а Мик последовал. Лен мог только надеяться на то, что они делали правильную вещь.  
  


***

  
  
В итоге оказалось, что это была лучшая ночь за многие годы. В Омеге не было и намека на страх, а еще он никогда не сбавлял скорости. Он был быстрым, очень быстрым, и преследовать его было так весело! Лен пару раз даже словил его.  
  
В первый раз он просто на мгновение оказался рядом, пока Омега не рванул в сторону, разворачивая погоню в другом направлении. К третьему разу Лен уже почувствовал себя достаточно уверенно для того, чтобы игриво куснуть Омегу за ногу. Но конечно же, его зубы цапнули только воздух. Он и мечтать не мог о том, чтобы действительно укусить Омегу, пока они не узнают его получше.  
  
Лен хотел прыгнуть на Омегу, чтобы в игривой борьбе повалить его на землю. Тогда Мик подхватил бы, и втроем они катались бы по траве. Он хотел ощутить запах Омеги ближе и покрыть алого волка собственным запахом. Хотел ощутить, как три их запаха смешались бы вместе; чтобы понять, подходили ли они друг другу, были ли совместимы и в этом плане.  
  
Но он заставил себя этого не делать. Слишком рано для этого. Он не хотел все разрушить. Не хотел испугать Омегу. Но Лен хотел… хотел очень многого. И он знал Мика слишком хорошо, чтобы понимать: Мик хочет того же.  
  
Но скоро, слишком скоро подкрались первые признаки подбиравшегося утра. Самое время возвращаться — им нужно было превратиться и одеться, прежде чем какой-нибудь утренний бегун наткнется на них в парке. Некоторые люди знали об оборотнях, некоторые нет. Но как бы то ни было, было бы крайне неразумно обнаружить себя перед незнакомым человеком.  
  
Их пути разошлись, как только они безмолвно решили, что было пора разойтись. Лен и Мик отправились одной дорогой. Алый Омега другой. Сердце Лена заныло при виде удаляющегося Омеги. Он знал, что существовало так мало шансов, что он оставил свою одежду где-нибудь поблизости с одеждой Мика и Лена. Конечно же, Омега должен был уйти дорогой, которой и пришел. Но Лен не хотел ничего больше, чем удержать Омегу рядом с ними.  
  
Лен хотел увидеть Омегу в человеческом обличье. Хотел спрятать Омегу от утренней прохлады в куртке, которую припрятал для себя. Хотел обернуть Омегу в свой запах. Хотел забрать Омегу домой. Чтобы Мик приготовил что-нибудь для них и накормил Омегу теплой вкусной едой. А после хотел уложить Омегу в их постель, прямо между Леном и Миком, где было безопасно и уютно.  
  
Лен хотел для них этого Омегу. И, он знал, Мик тоже. Они оба хотели всего и сразу. Омега и не знал, кто они такие и хотел дать им шанс. А они даже не знали его имени. Но совсем скоро он встретит других местных волков, и они скажут ему держаться подальше от Лена и Мика. Очень даже возможно, что они никогда не увидят его снова.  
  
Вложив в голос все свое одиночество, всю свою тоску, Лен завыл в ночи. И Мик секундой позже присоединился к нему. Безупречно. Гармонично.  
  
С некоторого расстояния Омега ответил собственным воем. И без сомнения, он идеально подходил Лену и Мику.  
  
Может… может, Лен и позволит себе снова понадеяться. Совсем чуть-чуть.


	2. Chapter 2

Надежды Леонарда все-таки окупились, ну или вроде того. Они снова и снова встречали Омегу.  
  
Лен и Мик появлялись в парке не каждую ночь. А когда они туда все же приходили, Омега тоже не постоянно торчал среди деревьев. Но иногда они сталкивались. Когда он заявлялся в парк, он всегда приветствовал их нетерпеливым тявканьем, предлагая поиграть. И никаких сомнений у них насчет того, чтобы начать погоню, больше не было.  
  
В течение следующего месяца Лен и Мик встречали рыжеватого Омегу по нескольку раз каждую неделю. Они взяли привычку звать его Scarlet из-за цвета его шерсти. По крайней мере, между собой. С Омегой же они все еще совсем не разговаривали. И здесь как раз-таки крылась проблема. Они все еще не встречались с ним в человеческом обличье. И все еще не знали его имени.  
  
Но несмотря на это, чем больше раз они пересекались, тем их игра становилась все более и более полюбовной. Scarlet никогда не показывал и капли страха, неважно, насколько насмешливо-агрессивнее становилась игра с их дозволения. Лен игриво цапал Scarlet за задницу после удачной погони, а Scarlet осторожно покусывал Лена в ответ. Он нарезал круги, заходя за Мика и позволяя Бете тоже «поймать» его.  
  
Как только Scarlet осознал, что быть пойманным означало, что Лен и Мик, прыгнув, повалят его на землю, он стал позволять себе быть пойманным чаще. Он игриво порыкивал на них, когда они порой старались продлить погоню и притормаживали, не набирая достаточно скорости для прыжка. Конечно же, они всегда были осторожны, лишь бы не слишком сильно придавить его. Они никогда не хотели причинить Омеге боль, даже случайно. Вместе на земле, катаясь в грязи, они продолжали бороться; и было так очевидно, что их запахи смешиваются идеально и просто чудесно сливаются воедино.  
  
Казалось бы, все шло так хорошо. Каждый аспект их игры был направлен на самый высокий уровень совместимости всех троих. Все, казалось бы, указывало на взаимный интерес всех троих.  
  
Но они все ещё не могли подвести Scarlet к следующему шагу. Необязательно к поездке домой к Лену и Мику, хоть они и хотели этого. Но они могли бы отправиться в кофейню или блинную. Оборотни были голодными после такой оживленной игры. Но на самом деле, они могли бы отправиться куда угодно, чтобы втроём поговорить в людском обличье и узнать друг друга получше.  
  
И они пытались, не то чтобы они ничего не делали. В несколько последних их встреч Лен пытался сподвигнуть Scarlet пойти с ними утром. Они даже принесли одежду для него и припрятали рядом со своей. Лен сделал все возможное без превращения в человека, чтобы сказать напрямую или схватить Омегу зубами за шкирку и заставить признать власть Лена.  
  
Но Лен никогда бы так с ним не поступил. Он не хотел заставлять Scarlet подчиняться ему, и неважно, насколько громко того требовали его инстинкты. Омега выбирает сам, подчиняться или нет; и это то, о чем Лен мечтал. Он хотел только таких отношений; он хотел быть добровольным выбором.  
  
И он по-прежнему не мог обратиться в человека рядом со Scarlet. Они постоянно пересекались в центре леса, а человеческая форма на таком расстоянии от парка представляла всю ту же проблему, что и в первый раз.  
  
Каждый раз, как они встречались, Scarlet вёл себя, как и всегда; игривый, доверчивый, нетерпеливый. Рядом с ними он выглядел абсолютно счастливым. До того момента, как наступало утро. Он игнорировал их призывы пойти с ними. Каждый раз убегал в направлении, противоположном тому, откуда явились Лен и Мик. Будто он специально уходил дорогой, совершенно отличающейся от той, которой они придерживались.  
  
Лен даже думал о том, чтобы найти, где Scarlet обычно прячет свою одежду. Если бы Лен и Мик в течение дня обнюхали все и везде, где тот мог бы пересекать границу между лесом и парком, они вполне могли бы обнаружить сохранившийся запах Scarlet. А после они могли подождать его здесь, чтобы встретить. До того момента, как он обратится. Или же они могли отправиться за ним по следам туда, где он проводил свои деньки.  
  
И Лен почти решился на это. И Мик последовал бы за ним. Но, в конце концов, Лен так и не смог себя заставить. Это было слишком большим вмешательством в частную жизнь. Если Scarlet не хотел встречать их в человеческом обличье, то они не будут заставлять. Это был его выбор.  
  
Лен не будет его принуждать, если он не готов. Даже если Лен и не понимал почему. Scarlet уже должен был знать, что именно Лен и Мик пытались ему предложить. Значит, Scarlet не шёл с ними потому, что не хотел.  
  
Если бы Лен только знал, почему… если это было чем-то, что он мог исправить, он мог сделать иначе, он сделал бы это не задумываясь. То же самое он говорил и Мику, и Мик вторил ему. Но ни один из них не мог подумать о чем-то таком. Ни о каком другом способе показать свой интерес и взаимное уважение в волчьем обличье.  
  
Лен только мог надеяться, что если они дадут Омеге больше времени, Scarlet однажды почувствует себя рядом с ними настолько комфортно, что последует за ними из леса. Если же нет… если он исчезнет, перестав с ними встречаться… Лен не хотел даже думать об этом. Ровно до того момента, пока ему не пришлось.  
  


***

  
  
Последний раз Scarlet присоединялся к ним в лесу практически неделю назад. Лен и Мик скучали по нему. Но ни один не хотел признавать, что они ещё и волновались. Но они оба об этом знали.  
  
Игра в преследование не была такой же без него. Ничто не было по-прежнему. Они не хотели признавать, насколько сильно они привязались к Омеге за такое короткое время, даже не разговаривая с ним ни разу на самом деле. И все это безмолвно повисло между Леном и Миком. Но оба знали, как серьезно они запали на Scarlet.  
  
И если они никогда не увидят его снова… они выживут, это Лен знал. Но это будет сложно. Возможно, сложнее всего, через что они вдвоём проходили, а они преодолели вместе многое. Но найти Омегу, который так идеально подходил им… а затем позволить ему исчезнуть даже без какого-либо объяснения. Это пошатнуло бы даже самую крепкую пару Альфы и Беты.  
  
Отсутствие Scarlet затянулось на неделю, а потом и на две. Лен и Мик были подавлены. Когда они оба депрессовали в одно и то же время, отношения им давались трудно. Ни один из них не был хорош в том, чтобы говорить о своих чувствах, по крайней мере, без толчка со стороны другого. А когда они оба ходили с кислыми лицами, никто не хотел брать на себя эту роль. Вдвоём они стали ворчливыми и мрачными, постоянно срывавшимися и огрызавшимися друг на друга из-за каждой мелочи.  
  
Иногда они впадали в такое состояние, так что ничего нового в этом не было. Но каждый раз причинял больше боли именно из-за того, что у них не было Омеги. Если бы у них был Омега, этот чувствительный и чувственный волк вытащил бы их головы из задниц; заставил бы их говорить. Партнер-Омега всегда обладал умением взбодрить своих партнёров. Омега редко, если такое вообще случалось, имел проблемы с разговорами о чувствах. А их открытость вдохновляла открываться и других партнёров. То, что Альфа и Бета могли увидеть, как их Омега страдает из-за их ссор, быстрее всего заставило бы их признать свои ошибки и изменить поведение.  
  
Но сейчас больше, чем из-за чего-либо другого, Лен и Мик были расстроены из-за отсутствия Scarlet. Это делало боль хуже, намного хуже. Но они не могли винить Омегу. Они и понятия не имели, почему он исчез. Не знали, был ли он ранен, или имел проблемы, или просто решил, что в них он больше не заинтересован. Так что они винили себя.  
  
Они не знали, что именно они сделали не так, чем отпугнули Scarlet. Но, видимо, было что-то. Ведь ни один другой Омега никогда не захотел остаться с ними. Почему со Scarlet это должно было быть иначе?  
  
Представить же, что Scarlet действительно попал в неприятности, было настолько болезненным, что они оба старались отпихнуть предположение в сторону. Мысль, будто они позволили чему-то плохому случиться с Омегой, о котором они заботились… и не имели возможности попытаться отследить его и помочь… это было непростительно. Его запах уже давно испарился отовсюду. Они и представления не имели, какое у него имя или хотя бы как он выглядит в человеческом обличье. У них не было надежды найти его.  
  
В один из дней Лен и Мик приблизились к тому, чтобы поколотить друг друга. То, о чем они спорили, вообще не имело значения. Это было всего лишь прикрытием их подлинных чувств. А вот то, что они оба были близки к тому, чтобы ударить друг друга, значение имело. Они оба знали, почему они на самом деле были так расстроены. Но ни один не мог говорить о Scarlet, не сделав ещё хуже.  
  
Да и что они могли сказать? К тому времени прошёл почти целый месяц, и Омега не дал о себе знать. Их отвергли. На этом все. Разговоры об этом не помогут. Ничего из того, что они сказали бы, не помогло бы им вернуть Scarlet.  
  
Лен подумывал о том, чтобы уехать ненадолго из Централ… без Мика. И хотя Лен ненавидел быть разделённым со своим Бетой, но иногда это было к лучшему. Иногда, без Омеги, который уравновесил бы их, им нужно было отдохнуть друг от друга. Но они всегда возвращались друг к другу, рано или поздно.  
  
Лен разговаривал со своей сестрой Лизой, и она пригласила его заехать к ней в Опал-сити. Последнее время они виделись довольно редко. У них не было ничего общего, кроме того, что они оба были Альфами. Она решила покинуть Централ, оставить позади преступную жизнь, в то время как Лен цеплялся за все это. Но они были семьёй, и они любили друг друга. Лен так ей гордился и так был за неё счастлив. Она пережила их чертово детство и преуспела в жизни.  
  
Их отец был худшим представителем из тех оборотней, что опустились на дно; жестокий манипулятор для своей же семьи, которую он должен был любить. В конечном итоге он распугал всех волков, с которыми пытался установить связь. Пытался спать с людьми, но и тут облажался. Все было просто и ясно: он был жесток; практически с каждым, с кем он входил в близкий контакт.  
  
Он был Бетой, оставленным с двумя детьми-Альфами, но это только все усугубляло. В Леонарде и Лизе он видел угрозу, так что он снова и снова набрасывался на них. Винил их за свои изъяны, все и каждый в отдельности; физически наказывал их за это. В конце концов, Леонард убил его. Он жалел только о том, что не сделал этого раньше.  
  
Лиза, на самом деле, уже давно просила его приехать. Она сошлась со своим Омегой по имени Циско, и вдвоем они покинули Централ в поисках Беты. Лену Циско нравился. Он был милым и, очевидно, влюблённым в Лизу, но вместе с тем оставался языкастым. В той степени, что идеально подходила для Омеги. Он замечательно дополнял Лизу.  
  
К этому моменту у них на примете было двое Бет, которых они рассматривали как кандидатов в качестве третьего партнёра. Умнозадый учёный по имени Хартли и охотник за головами Джипси. Лиза хотела, чтобы Лен встретился с ними и высказал своё мнение. Но также она понимала, как все это заставит чувствовать себя Лена; видеть волков, настолько приблизившихся к тому, чтобы стать счастливой и полноценной триадой. В то время как Лен и Мик были болезненно далеко от того, чтобы заполучить Омегу.  
  
Так что она относилась понимающе, когда Лен отклонял все ее приглашения. Но теперь, когда отношения между ним и Миком накалились, это, может быть, было и к лучшему. Он мог приехать на недельку или две, дать им обоим время остыть. Правда, со всей этой болью Лен не был уверен, что этого будет достаточно.  
  
Лен пытался поговорить с Миком насчёт того, должен ли он ехать или нет. Мик отвечал ворчанием в стиле «делай что хочешь». Так Лен решил, что следует поехать.  
  
Но сперва они оба собирались ещё один раз пробежаться по лесу этой ночью. Мик не хотел, но Лен настоял. Он не верил, что Scarlet будет здесь. Но он не мог позволить себе уехать, не проверив ещё один раз.


	3. Chapter 3

Леонард услышал выстрел пистолета, немедленно инстинктивно припал к земле и замер, хоть он и расслышал, как Мик громко вскрикнул от пронзившей его боли. Лен почуял кровь своего партнёра, и его сознание застило жестокое, животное желание пролить кровь в ответ. Никто не смел ранить партнёра Лена и остаться жить после этого.  
  
Они оба были в своём волчьем обличии, бежали через лес. Это не было даже игрой-преследованием. Для этого они были слишком погружены в депрессию. Но пробежка пойдет им на пользу, как думал Лен. Мик же идти не хотел. И если бы только Лен позволил ему отказаться, его бы не подстрелили, и сейчас он бы не истекал на земле кровью.  
  
Но теперь не было времени для сожалений. Не было времени для того, чтобы подойти к его партнёру и удостовериться, что он был в относительном порядке. Не было времени зализать раны Мика и пообещать не допускать более мысли о том, чтобы оставить его снова, даже на день, потому что Лен не смог бы вынести его потери. Неважно, как сильно хотел Лен все это сделать.  
  
Но у Лена был стрелок, которого нужно прикончить. Если он этого не сделает, оба волка могут оказаться мертвыми довольно скоро. Охота в этих лесах по человеческим законам была под запретом. Но даже если человек хотел поидиотничать и проигнорировать это, вокруг было достаточно оленей для отстрела. Не было резона стрелять в волка, который, по идее, даже обитать не должен был в этих местах.  
  
Один выстрел. В Мика попали. И с того момента выстрелы смолкли. Затихли движения. Охотник не вышел к месту, туда, где пал Мик. Это не могло быть случайностью или совпадением. Охота велась за ними, подытожил Лен. И они знали, что Лен все еще был здесь. Они ждали, когда он выдаст себя, чтобы закончить работу.  
  
Но они никогда не закончат. Леонард был умён и терпелив. Лен знал, как охотиться. Знал, как охотиться  _на людей_. Они были достаточно туповатой добычей. И иногда это делало их ещё более опасными. А иногда это облегчало их убийство.  
  
Слух Лена подсказал ему, откуда был произведён выстрел. Он полз по земле, не высовываясь и придерживаясь горок листвы. Оставаясь вне поля зрения. Он двигался быстро, но осторожно. Совсем скоро он оказался позади стрелка.  
  
Это был мужчина в камуфляжной охотничьей одежде. Судя по его запаху, Лен не встречал его прежде. Но на это плевать. Охотник нашел свою смерть.  
  
Стрелок лежал на земле с ружьем в руках. Без всяких сомнений — выслеживал Лена. Но он не доживёт до момента, когда найдёт его.  
  
Лен не мешкался. Он, присев, бросился, в одно плавное движение наскакивая на спину мужчины. Для людей несведущих он мог быть неотличим от обычного волка. Но, будучи оборотнем, Леонард был больше и сильнее, чем стандартное животное. У охотника не было ни единого шанса — Лен его ему не дал.  
  
Леонард сомкнул сильные челюсти на горле мужчины и с силой их сжал, вгрызаясь острыми зубами все глубже. Он мог почувствовать на языке горячую кровь, заполнявшую его пасть. Совсем как волк, он потряс свою жертву. Но, как у оборотня, его силы было столько, что человеческая голова почти отвалилась от тела, шея разошлась подранными лоскутами. Кровь хлынула на землю.  
  
Человек был мертв, как Лен и обещал. Быстро и эффективно. Лучший способ уничтожить угрозу.  
  
Лен в отвращении сплюнул, отбрасывая оторванную голову человека в сторону от тела.  
  
Он недалеко отбежал назад, чтобы скрыться из виду, и снова приник к земле. Он ждал. С поднятыми ушами и вздернутым носом.  
  
Он не хотел ничего, кроме как вернуться к Мику. Но если здесь был ещё один охотник… если подстрелит их обоих… все тогда было напрасно.  
  
И Лен ждал. Одна из самых сложных вещей, которые он когда-либо делал. Но он ждал. Он слушал, он высматривал, он вынюхивал. Долгие, болезненные, тревожные минуты он оставался здесь и ждал. И все же Лен понял, что больше охотников нет, опасности больше нет.  
  
Он быстро возвращался к Мику, но не бездумно. Если он что-то упустил, если кто-то все ещё был рядом и выжидал, он должен был быть осторожен.  
  
Запах Леонард уловил до того, как увидели его глаза. И, будто Лену было недостаточно едва контролируемого эмоционального надлома со всем беспокойством о Мике, это свело его сердце с ума. Но и успокоило его так, как не могло ничто иное.  
  
Лен ворвался на поляну и увидел их; его Мика и его Scarlet. И плевать, что Scarlet пока что не был «его». Он был  _здесь_. Омега был рядом, прижимался к Бете и зализывал его рану.  
  
Лен рванул к ним, обнюхивая их, проверяя их запах своим волчьим носом. Scarlet, кажется, был полностью невредим. К счастью. Мику же не повезло, но это Лен уже знал.  
Леонард почувствовал облегчение и в то же время невыносимый страх. Забота Омеги лучше всего могла помочь раненому волку. Scarlet успокаивал Мика, утешал его. Он не был одинок в своей боли. Но пусть и вылизывание Scarlet помогало, чудесного исцеления не произойдёт.  
  
Мик был серьезно ранен. Он потерял много крови. Выстрел пришёлся на бедро, и пуля застряла. Лен мог почуять это. И что ещё хуже, Лен, обнюхавший рану, почувствовал серебро. У Лена вырвалось приглушённое рычание. И Мик, и Scarlet заскулили в ответ: Мик — переживая боль, Scarlet — сочувствуя ему.  
  
Мозги Лена зашевелились. У него было два пути: остаться в форме волка или сменить обличие на человеческое. Будучи человеком, он мог бы порвать одежду охотника на лоскуты и перевязать рану Мика. Но это наибольшая польза, которую можно было извлечь. Его человеческое тело не было достаточно сильным для того, чтобы пронести Мика всю дорогу обратно ко входу в парк, где была их одежда и машина.  
  
Рана Мика уже закрывалась — спасибо способности всех оборотней быстро исцеляться и помощи Омеги. Свертывание крови должно было помочь, но не сильно. Что действительно нужно было сделать, так это извлечь серебряную пулю. Но сделать это тут было невозможно.  
  
Будучи волком, Лен мог бы побежать к их машине и достать аптечку, что у них была. Может, он смог бы найти носилки или что-нибудь ещё, на что можно было взвалить Мика. Но все это займёт время; значит, придётся оставить Мика и Scarlet в лесах без защиты. И, возможно, Лену придётся несколько раз обратиться из волка в человека и обратно; каждый раз теряя силы и истощаясь физически.  
  
Лен не слышал и не чуял каких-либо других охотников. Но это не означало, что их здесь не было. Как только тот, кого он убил, не даст о себе знать, они могут прийти на поиски. Мик не сможет слишком рьяно бороться в его состоянии. Scarlet сможет, если придётся. Борьба в определённой степени была заложена во всех волках на уровне инстинкта. Но это не было в природе Омеги. У него навряд ли был хоть какой-то опыт в этом, в отличие от Лена и Мика. Вдвоём они не справятся с охотниками, и Лен не мог их оставить.  
  
Приняв решение, Лен мягко рыкнул на Мика и заскулил. Альфе нужно было, чтобы его Бета поднялся. И Бета подчинился; укоренявшиеся из поколения в поколение инстинкты позволили ему понять приказ Лена и заложили в него желание повиноваться Альфе даже несмотря на боль. Мик поднялся на трёх трясущихся ногах, поджимая заднюю, ту, что словила в бедро пулю. Чувство вины затопило Лена, но его он отодвинул в сторону. Сейчас ему это не поможет. Он мог извиниться перед Миком за это позже, мог извиняться хоть до конца их жизней, если потребуется. Но прямо сейчас ему нужно вывести его партнёра из этого леса.  
  
Лен прижался к Бете так близко, насколько это вообще было возможно, удерживая вес большего волка, как только мог. Scarlet быстро подхватил идею и прислонился к Мику с другой стороны, поддерживая его, стараясь изо всех сил. Мик медленно прихрамывал, но шёл. Лен и Scarlet двигались с ним, удерживая его ровно и в вертикальном положении.  
  
Это была длинная прогулка, полная боли. Но они преодолели ее вместе; все втроём. Если бы их было лишь двое, Лен сомневался, что у них получилось бы. И если до этого момента Лен не совсем сошёл с ума по Scarlet, то теперь определённо это сделал. Омега ни на секунду не покидал Мика, пока они шли; постоянно вылизывал ухо Мика или нос в знак поддержки. И это придавало Бете силы идти так же, как и поддержка их тел по бокам.  
  
Наконец, они добрались до дерева, где Лен и Мик прятали одежду. Лен обратился в человека и быстро накинул штаны, не заботясь об остальной одежде или обуви. Он бы вообще не заморачивался даже со штанами, но он не хотел привлечь хоть толику внимания людей своей наготой прямо на обочине дороги. Он добежал до их машины поблизости и схватил аптечку из багажника.  
  
Не прошло и минуты, как он оказался рядом с Миком. Бета, все ещё в волчьем обличии, завалился на землю, не двигаясь. Он дышал, но часто и неглубоко.  
  
Омеги нигде не было рядом.  
  
Лен присел рядом со своим партнёром и занялся им так быстро, как мог. Ничего не говорило о том, что им что-то угрожало. Рядом с ними троими не было ничьих запахов. Ни звука борьбы. Лен был достаточно близко, чтобы услышать, если что. Значит, Scarlet снова просто ушёл. Он снова просто оставил их.  
  
И это ранило, глубоко, но Лен отмахнулся от этого, как и от всех других чувств. На время. Все, что сейчас имело значение, — необходимость позаботиться о Мике. С помощью ли Омеги или без неё Лену нужно было спасти его Мика.


	4. Chapter 4

Лен перевязал рану. Он втащил Мика в машину и отвёз их в принадлежавшее им убежище. Это старое складское помещение располагалось ближе, чем их настоящий дом.  
  
Лен думал и о том, чтобы отправиться в больницу, но с этим могли возникнуть трудности. Во-первых, нужно было найти ту, где знали об оборотнях и лечили их. Во-вторых, ту, где не доложили бы полиции о Лене и Мике, разыскиваемых преступниках. Выполнить первое было вполне по силам. Второе не совсем.  
  
Но если бы Лену пришлось, он бы это сделал. Он позволил бы упрятать их обоих в тюрьму, чтобы только спасти жизнь Мика. Конечно же, он это сделал бы. Но только в последнюю очередь.  
  
Из тюрьмы они могли сбежать. Они делали это прежде. Но оборотню, раненному серебром, требовалось долгое время, чтобы полностью исцелиться. Время, которое Мику не дадут со всеми его судимостями, прежде чем они отвезут его в тюрьму. Тюрьму, где другие волки попробуют воспользоваться и воспользуются раненым Бетой. Волки, которые попробуют убить и убьют Мика, пока он будет слишком слаб, чтобы бороться в полную силу. И Лен не всегда сможет быть рядом, чтобы защитить его.  
  
Им следовало избегать такого варианта развития событий, пока это возможно. Больница оставалась крайним средством, так что Лен вошёл в их убежище и уложил Мика на кровать. Мик скулил и задыхался, но он хотя бы дышал. Лену удалось заставить его выпить немного воды из миски.  
  
Извлекать пулю Лен должен будет сам. Это сложно. В теории он знал, как это сделать. Но на практике он никогда не занимался ничем подобным.  
  
Лен собрал вместе все инструменты, которые могли ему пригодиться, из того, что было в убежище, и попытался пересилить себя. Но вдруг огонек на стене начал мигать. Сигнализация, которую они установили у порога, бесшумно сработала — кто-то пытался проникнуть в здание. Леонард выругался и схватил пистолет, один из тех, что были заныканы по всему складу. Он выскользнул через чёрный вход и обошёл здание, подобравшись к входной двери. Там стояли двое — парень и девушка. Он наставил на них пистолет в пару секунд и зарычал. Сказать что-либо было невозможно. Он просто рычал.  
  
Они оба обернулись. Подпрыгнули, завидев пушку, и подняли руки вверх. Доли секунды Лену хватило, чтобы зафиксировать: оба они выглядели молодо и безобидно, — и тогда их запахи ударили Лену в нос.  
  
Леонард незамедлительно опустил пистолет.  
  
— Scarlet?  
  
Молодой Омега заскулил. В человеческом обличии это прозвучало точно так же, как и в волчьем. Его рот был приоткрыт, а нижняя губа подрагивала. Казалось, он пытался что-то сказать, но не мог справиться с собой.  
  
Лен на секунду засмотрелся на человеческое обличие Scarlet, останавливаясь на худощавом теле, густых русых волосах и знакомых зелёных глазах. Одет он был в простые джинсы, футболку и сникерсы. Восхитительный и милый, как же Лен хотел его обнять.  
  
Но у него на это не было  _времени_ , черт побери! Лен обругал себя последними словами. Ему нужно вернуться к Мику. Чем дольше пуля оставалась в его ноге, тем больше серебра попадало в кровь.  
  
— Ты  _бросил_ нас!  _Снова_! — все-таки Лен сорвался.  
  
Scarlet вздрогнул, будто его ударили. Он выглядел так, будто мог расплакаться, и Лен снова мысленно выругался на себя.  
  
Он не хотел звучать так грубо. Но ему было страшно, больно и непонятно во всех смыслах этих слов. Он вышел сюда, готовый или пристрелить, или спугнуть любого, кто посмел сунуться. Но никоим образом он не смог бы выстрелить в Scarlet. Лен никогда не наставит на него пистолет снова, ведь теперь он знал, что это был  _он_. Но Леонард и малейшего понятия не имел, что ему полагалось сделать в этой ситуации. Почему Омега был здесь сейчас, после того, как он их снова оставил?  
  
— Воу, ладно, секундочку! Дыши! — заговорила девушка.  
  
Леонард и забыл, что она была здесь. Блондинка, в очках, в совсем непрактичном, обтягивающем платье и на каблуках. Тоже Омега. Помеченная, повязанная с сильным Альфой, судя по запаху. Но она была Омегой и, скорее всего, подругой Scarlet. И ей Лен больше не будет угрожать.  
  
— Барри пошёл за нами. Вот почему он оставил вас. Он пошёл за нашей помощью. Мы отследили вас досюда, — объяснила Омега-блондинка. — Моя триада дружит с ним. У нашей Беты есть медицинские навыки. Она может помочь, если ты позволишь ей позаботиться о твоём Бете.  
  
Барри… имя Scarlet —  _Барри_. Лен мысленно задержался на этой мысли, а после отбросил ее в сторону.  
  
Блондинка-Омега была заметно умна. Она говорила спокойно и размеренно. Даже спросила у Лена  _позволения_ ее Бете позаботиться о его Мике. Она понимала, как для Альфы сложно было допустить незнакомого волка к своему партнёру, особенно если тот был ранен.  
  
Ее Бета и ее Альфа были сейчас достаточно далеко, чтобы Лен не почувствовал угрозы или вызова с их стороны. Но без сомнения, достаточно близко, чтобы в один момент добраться сюда, если возникнет необходимость.  
  
Лен не собирался атаковать двух Омег только потому, что они подловили его на его территории. Если бы Альфа или Бета были с ними, то… все могло бы сложиться иначе со всей этой напряжённостью Лена. Так что все это было подстроено специально, чтобы только Лен выслушал ее.  
  
Лен испытывал к ней уважение. Но мог ли он ей  _доверять_?  
  
— Пожалуйста, — заскулил Scarlet. — Пожалуйста, позволь ей помочь! Мик не может… не может… Он  _должен_ быть в порядке!  
  
Лен посмотрел на Scarlet…  _Барри_ , напомнил он себе. Омега был действительно расстроен. И Лен  _хотел_  доверять ему, чертовски сильно. Но даже если помощь от триады и была его причиной покинуть их этой ночью, то до этого он бросал их  _много_ раз. Его не было неделями. И он знал имя Мика, хотя никогда с ними и не разговаривал до этого момента. В Scarlet скрывалось куда больше, чем знал Лен.  
  
Но… если бы Леонард мог спросить Мика… если бы он спросил, может ли он доверить Scarlet жизнь Мика… Мик сказал бы «да» без толики сомнения.  
  
— Хорошо, — согласился Лен. — Но лишь ты, Омега и ее Бета. Ее Альфа остаётся снаружи.  
  
Scarlet глубоко вздохнул от облегчения.  
  
— Да, конечно. Мы понимаем. Это твоя территория, — блондинка-Омега улыбнулась и кивнула. — Я, кстати, Фелисити. Мою Бету зовут Сара. Она будет здесь с минуты на минуту, одна. Наш Альфа, Оливер, будет просто  _счастлив_ остаться снаружи. Потому что предельно ясно, почему ты говоришь ему держаться подальше.  
  
Так значит, этот Оливер мог слышать их, определённо. Возможно, через коммы, что они носили. Лен немного улыбнулся. Оливер, наверное, нормальный, если судить по Фелисити. Не всем Омегам дозволено такое — говорить Альфе, что делать. Только тем немногим, с действительно хорошими взаимоотношениями. Но это не означало, что Лен внезапно почувствовал, будто может подпустить его ближе.  
  
Если все удастся, если эта Сара поможет его Мику, Лен будет должен этой триаде. Но о том, что он чувствует насчёт всего этого, он подумает позже. Сейчас важнее всего было, чтобы Мику стало лучше.  
  


***

  
  
Сара вместе с собственными инструментами привнесла и дух уверенности. Блондинка, как Фелисити, но чуть пониже и более мускулистая. И одежда на ней была поудобнее.  
  
Хотя Лен вообще не имел права судить. Ему ещё нужно было натянуть футболку и обувь с того самого момента, как он обратился. Просто это казалось неважным в спешке из-за всего, что случилось. Теперь же, когда Сара собиралась заняться Миком, Лен до конца оделся. Пистолет он убрал в сторону.  
  
Scarlet продолжал пялиться на Лена, но ничего не говорил. И Лен хотел его успокоить, заверить, что все будет в порядке. Но сам он в этот момент был не в состоянии. Омега все ещё путал его, со всеми своими повторяющимися исчезновениями. И Лен не мог сконцентрироваться ни на чем, кроме как на Мике, страдавшем от боли.  
  
Эмоции Лена сменяли одна другую: злость трансформировалась в беспокойство, после — в вину, назад в злость и снова по кругу. Сейчас Лен ничего  _не мог_  поделать, потому он не мог продолжать заталкивать чувства вглубь себя, чтобы от них спрятаться.  
  
Пока Сара работала, Лен бродил туда-сюда. Он держался достаточно близко к партнёру, чтобы видеть, что происходит, но недостаточно близко, чтобы заставить Сару нервничать от присутствия Альфы. Не то чтобы она выглядела, будто может нервничать. Но хождение удерживало Лена от нападок на любого незнакомого оборотня на его территории, пока его партнёр был ранен, а сам Лен чувствовал себя уязвимым.  
  
Scarlet и Фелисити заняли места на одном из диванов, поставленных в одной огромной комнате склада. Кровать, на которую Лен положил Мика, тоже была здесь. Все было расположено так, чтобы Лен отлично видел все, что здесь происходит. Здесь не было комнат поменьше, и сделано это было нарочно. Лен и Мик использовали это в свою пользу, когда у них «гостили» те, за кем нужен был глаз да глаз.  
  
Фелисити достала из сумки планшет и принялась что-то печатать. Взгляд Scarlet переместился с его собственных стиснутых кулаков на вышагивавшего Лена, а после, когда он понял, что Лен его заметил, опять на свои руки.  
  
Лен снова захотел быть способным помочь Scarlet успокоиться. Но если он попробует сделать это в текущем состоянии, то волчьи инстинкты Лена возьмут верх, и все закончится тем, что он схватит Scarlet за загривок и прижмёт его лицом к своему бедру. И принудит его лежать так, пока Лен гладит его по волосам.  
  
Такой тесный контакт, базировавшийся на их оборотнической динамике, успокоил бы и Альфу, и его Омегу. Но Лен и Scarlet не были повязаны. Лен не мог быть уверен, что это то, чего Scarlet от него хотел. Да и в текущем состоянии Лен не знал, сможет ли он взять себя под контроль, если Scarlet будет ему сопротивляться. Так что Лен соблюдал дистанцию и продолжал мерить шагами комнату, неважно, как сильно требовали его инстинкты пойти к Scarlet.  
  
Казалось, прошла вечность, хотя Лен знал, что навряд ли утекло и полчаса, когда Сара закончила.  
  
— Я думаю, ему не нужно в больницу. Я достала пулю и зашила его. С оборотническим исцелением ему не потребуется переливание крови. Но не позволяй ему обращаться хотя бы пару дней. От превращения рана откроется, если не дать ей времени зажить. С серебром в крови пройдет пара недель, может, и целый месяц, прежде чем его силы восстановятся полностью. Но если покажется, что его состояние ухудшается, или поднимется температура, или он не очнётся через пару часов, то в больницу придётся ехать без вариантов.  
  
Лен кивнул, стискивая зубы при мысли о такой перспективе, но зная при этом, что она была права.  
  
— В таком случае, — Фелисити заговорила прежде, чем Лен смог выдавить из себя благодарность. — Я только что закончила стирать все следы криминального прошлого Мика Рори и Леонарда Снарта. Так что если тебе придётся везти его в больницу, то он будет в безопасности, как и любой другой волк.  
  
— Ты… ты  _что_?! — Лен подавился воздухом, находясь в полнейшем шоке.  
  
— О, прости, у тебя типа эмоциональная привязанность к статусу разыскиваемого преступника? — Фелисити подмигнула, усмехнувшись.  
  
— Нет, конечно, нет! Но… что?  _Почему_?! Ты… ты едва нас  _знаешь_!  _Зачем_ бы тебе это делать, если тебя никто не просил?! — Лен пытался собраться с мыслями, но его голова кружилась, и все путалось.  
  
— На самом деле меня  _попросили_ , — Фелисити возразила. — Барри попросил меня. И я рада сделать это для него. Я доверяю его мнению относительно вас двоих.  
  
Так вот что это было. Леонард был просто морально уничтожен. Он тяжело рухнул на ближайший стул, опустил голову на руки и закрыл глаза. Он не знал, что и думать обо всем этом. Его словно выбили из колеи, на его же территории, со всеми этими незнакомыми волками, которые каким-то образом так много знали о нем и его партнёре, и…  
  
— Эй, эй! Ты хоть что-нибудь ел или пил с тех пор, как добрался сюда?  
  
Бета… Сара… спрашивала его. Она была достаточно умна, чтобы к нему не прикасаться и не подходить слишком близко. Она, конечно, казалась сильной, но тревожить незнакомого Альфу не стоило. Все волки это знали.  
  
— Нет, — пришлось признать Лену неохотно, не поднимая глаз.  
  
— Значит, тебе, скорее всего, и капля воды в рот не попала с того момента, как вы отправились в лес много часов назад, — Сара вздохнула и добавила, но беззлобно. — Идиот. Слишком заботится обо всех вокруг, чтобы уделить внимание себе. Типичный Альфа.  
  
Конечно же, она была права. Лен не спорил. Здесь, на складе, у них была заначка нескоропортящихся продуктов и воды. Ему нужно встать и что-нибудь взять себе. Через минуту. Как только его голова хотя бы чуть-чуть перестанет кружиться.  
  
Тогда Scarlet оказался рядом, осторожно касаясь его руки и предлагая наполовину полную бутылку спортивного напитка. Лен всего лишь на мгновение взглянул на него. Scarlet был единственным во всей комнате, кто мог подступиться к Лену в таком состоянии и не быть жестоко посланным. Омега вложил напиток в руку Лена, и Лен отпил, моментально понимая, что бутылка принадлежала Scarlet. Его вкус все ещё оставался на ободке, ошибиться Лен не мог — спасибо всем тем случаям, когда он вылизывал Scarlet в волчьем обличии.  
  
Scarlet сидел на корточках перед Леонардом, практически преклонившись у ног Альфы. Рука Омеги покоилась на колене Лена. Сила воли Лена, может, и была большой, но явно не безграничной. Не совсем осознавая, что делает, Лен запустил руку в волосы Scarlet, прочесывая пальцами густые русые пряди. Scarlet вздохнул и действительно опустился на колени, укладывая голову на бедро Лена. Все напряжение мгновенно покинуло его тело.  
  
— Что ж, долго же вы к этому шли, — Фелисити усмехнулась. — Ну раз теперь ты в порядке и явно нуждаешься в том, чтобы расслабиться безо всяких там незнакомых волков поблизости, мы с Сарой вернёмся к Оливеру. Надеюсь, до того момента, как наш Альфа впадёт в такой же коматоз от беспокойства.  
  
— Вы… вы собираетесь просто взять и оставить Scarlet тут? — глаза Лена подозревающе сузились.  
  
— Хочешь, чтобы я ушёл?  
  
Scarlet заскулил, собираясь отстраниться, но хватка Лена стала крепче. Он остановил Омегу.  
  
— Конечно же нет! — вырвалось у Лена.  
  
— Мы его друзья, — объяснила Фелисити. — А не его Альфа. У него нет Альфы. Если он хочет остаться, то пожалуйста. И, я полагаю, он хочет, потому что, знаешь ли, я ведь его  _знаю_.  
  
Фелисити и Сара обменялись понимающими взглядами, будто  _Лен_ был тем, кто вёл себя странно. Будто это не Scarlet покидал их каждое утро, каждый раз, когда они встречались. Но Лен был слишком истощён, чтобы искать во всем этом смысл. Не заморачивайся, говорил он себе.  
  
— Ты хочешь остаться, Scarlet? — спросил Лен.  
  
Омега несколько долгих секунд не давал ответа, и Лен непроизвольно зарычал.  
  
— Я хочу, чтобы ты остался. Я знаю, Мик хочет, чтобы ты остался. Но ты  _сам_ хочешь остаться? — Лен повторил.  
  
— Да, — раздался в ответ шёпот, но Лен расслышал его достаточно хорошо.  
  
— Вот и ладушки, все наконец-то устаканилось! — Сара улыбнулась. — Мы будем в отеле. Барри знает, в каком именно, и у него же наши номера мобильных, если что-то понадобится. Вечером вернёмся, чтобы проверить вас. Убедитесь, что вы оба поели. И поспите. Я знаю, что вам о многом нужно поговорить, но это может и подождать.  
  
Лен рыкнул на указания, раздаваемые Бетой, и даже не его Бетой. Но этот рык был скорее ворчащим, чем угрожающим. Он знал, что она была права.  
  
Девушки улыбнулись и повернулись, прежде чем Лен вспомнил хоть о каком-то приличии.  
  
— Фелисити, Сара… — начал он, и они развернулись. — Спасибо. Я ваш должник. Большой.  
  
— Просто позаботься о Барри, и мы квиты, — вернула ему Сара.  
  
От этих слов в животе Лена что-то перевернулось, его защитнические и собственнические инстинкты вмиг обострились. Он все ещё не понимал Scarlet. Но… он скорее сам встанет под пули, чем увидит Омегу раненым. Лен старался сдерживать эмоции, чтобы они не отражались на его лице, но Сара понимающе улыбнулась и обвила руку вокруг талии Фелисити; обе девушки снова направились к выходу. В этот раз они действительно покинули помещение.  
  
Лен остался в пустом здании со своим спящим Бетой и Омегой, которого он очень хотел сделать своим, у ног. Его голова все ещё немного кружилась. Не заморачивайся сейчас, повторял он себе.  
  
— Там в контейнере вяленое мясо, энергетические батончики и напитки… — начал Лен, показывая пальцем.  
  
— Сейчас принесу! — Scarlet нетерпеливо подскочил.  
  
Лен сделал глубокий вдох, когда Scarlet отправился за едой. Это было так по-омежьи — на автомате подпрыгивать, чтобы послушаться указаний Альфы. Лену нужно напоминать себе, что Scarlet не был его. Может, никогда и не будет.  
  
Но так легко было представить, что молодой Омега принадлежал Леонарду. Он так  _подходил_ этому месту, Лену и Мику. Будто ему предназначалось быть здесь. Будто Омега  _был предназначен_  для его Альфы и Беты.  
  
Но Лен слишком многого не понимал и в Scarlet, и во всей ситуации в целом. Он не мог просто взять и ринуться в это с головой. Ему нужны были ответы. Но вопросы должны подождать. Даже со всей едой Лен все ещё чувствовал себя ослабшим. Все, что случилось, так вымотало его.  
  
Закончив есть, Лен увидел, как взгляд Scarlet начал метаться от кровати, на которой был Мик, к дивану и обратно. Эти недосказанности, по крайней мере, он легко мог прочесть.  
  
— Кровать достаточно большая, мы поместимся втроём, — мягко предложил Лен. — Если ты будешь рядом, это поможет Мику выздороветь.  
  
Лен нарочно сказал « _ты_ » вместо « _Омега_ », как мог бы. И судя по широкой ухмылке в ответ, разницу он заметил.  
  
Они не собирались заниматься хоть чем-нибудь, кроме сна; и Лен, и Scarlet были полностью одеты, Мик — в волчьем обличии. Лежать так было интимно для волков, которые не были повязаны. Но Лен не мог сожалеть о том, что предложил это. Особенно тогда, когда Scarlet был так явно заинтересован в том, чтобы разделить с ними эту постель.  
  
Со Scarlet в кровати, с Миком, мягко сопевшем в волчьем обличии между ними, Леонард этой ночью спал лучше, чем за все последние месяцы.


	5. Chapter 5

Леонард планировал уже бодрствовать к тому моменту, как вернутся Сара и Фелисити. Но он не был уверен, когда точно они придут. И все же он решил, что опередил бы их, по крайней мере, на пару часов. Обычно он спал чутко, поэтому подумал, что без напряга проснется пораньше, и у него даже останется свободное время. Он бы позволил Scarlet и Мику поспать, размышляя в это время обо всем, что произошло.  
  
Но он явно недооценивал, какой силой обладал совместный сон триады. Даже без вязки Омеги. Он просто разделил постель с Омегой и Миком, и это расслабило голову и тело Лена намного больше, чем он мог ожидать. Так что проснулся он, только когда затих рингтон мобильного телефона.  
  
Лен даже не понял, что это было, пока не скатился с кровати, приземлившись на пол так, что он был готов к битве или обратиться в волка, если потребуется. Но затем его мозг синхронизировался с телом и уловил попсовую песенку, лившуюся из телефона, который Scarlet оставил до этого на диване.  
  
Лен вздохнул, выпрямился и потянулся. Он чувствовал себя как никогда отдохнувшим.  
  
— Мик... эй! Просто... я никуда не собир... Мик! Это мой телефон! Я должен ответить!  
  
Лен повернулся к кровати на звук голоса Scarlet и усмехнулся картине, развернувшейся перед ним. Хороший такой кусок футболки Scarlet Мик удерживал во рту, отказываясь от слова совсем выпускать Омегу из кровати. Сидящий Scarlet размахивал руками, но все же не пытался так уж сильно свалить, как мог бы, если бы действительно хотел вырваться. В нем не было ни толики страха перед огромнейшим волком, державшим его за одежду.  
  
— Посиди тут, — усмехнулся Лен.  
  
Он постарался проигнорировать то, как в животе все волнительно перевернулось оттого, как Scarlet немедленно застыл, пригвожденный его словами. Такое желание Омеги быть покорным было быстрейшим способом возбудить подходящего Альфу. Но это определенно было неподходящим временем — Мик все еще страдал и не был готов обратиться в человека.  
  
Лен взял телефон и принес его к кровати, передавая Омеге. Мик отпустил футболку Scarlet, но вместо этого умудрился завалить половину своей большой мохнатой туши ему на бедро. Scarlet же двигаться теперь не собирался — не с раненым Бетой-волком, накрывшим его тело.  
  
Лен и Мик обменялись взглядами, пока Scarlet проверял свой телефон. Красные глаза Мика в волчьем обличии светились обожанием, озорством и решительностью. И вот так легко Лен узнал несколько вещей. Мик чувствовал себя лучше, выздоравливал. До полного выздоровления еще было далековато, но дела были лучше, чем ожидалось. Он уже простил Лена, оставил в прошлом разногласия, которые у них были последние несколько недель. И они собирались оставить у себя Scarlet, если Мик и собирался что-то сказать на эту тему.  
  
Собственные глаза Лена, он знал, сияли в ответ с тем же обожанием. С одобрением. Это была одна из тех вещей, которые Лен любил в Мике. В чем мог на него положиться. И если мозг Лена постоянно работал, планировал и взвешивал варианты, Мик шел напролом, чтобы получить то, что он хотел. И Мик хотел Scarlet — вот так легко и просто.  
  
Он позволил бы Лену волноваться о прошлом Омеги, о том, почему он продолжал исчезать, обо всем том, что продолжало циркулировать в голове Лена. Мик бы его выслушал и поделился своим мнением, если бы Лен спросил, когда Мик был бы способен вернуться в человеческое обличие. И он не заставил бы Лена сменить образ мыслей. Он уважал любое решение Лена. Но при этом позволил бы ему заняться деталями.  
  
Мик хотел Scarlet, он знал, что Лен тоже. Scarlet был здесь. И вел себя так, будто  _хотел_ быть здесь. Так будет продолжаться, если Мик сможет удерживать его здесь. Все было просто.  
  
— Сара и Фелисити снаружи, — произнес Scarlet, прочитав полученное сообщение. — Они принесли пиццу!  
  
Лен старался подавить в себе ревность, когда Scarlet широко усмехнулся перспективе поужинать пиццей. Это должно было быть долгом Лена и его же привилегией — снабжать едой его Омегу. Конечно, это происходило бы при участии Мика, который готовил бы для них. Но тот факт, что кто-то еще кормил Scarlet вместо него, неразумно выбешивал его. Это то, что делало его Альфой; желание быть тем единственным, кто удовлетворяет нужды его партнеров.  
  
Лен мысленно ударил себя пару раз, чтобы вбить себе в голову, что Scarlet ему еще не принадлежал. Лену не удавалось даже думать о Scarlet с его настоящим именем. Идя к двери, чтобы ее открыть и впустить других волков и их пиццу, Лен про себя повторил « _Барри, Барри, Барри_ ».  
  
Он поприветствовал женщин, проверив улицу за ними; подметив, что стоял ранний вечер и было достаточно пусто, он закрыл за ними дверь. Не так далеко он почуял Альфу и понял — тот же запах принесли с собой Сара и Фелисити. Их Альфа ошивался поблизости, но на глаза не попадался. Придерживался уважительной дистанции, пока что. Но вместе с тем был на стреме.  
  
Сара сперва проверила рану Мика. Она снова представилась Мику, ведь он был без сознания, когда она его штопала прошлой ночью. Мик смерил ее взглядом, пару раз тихо рыкнул, а после подставил бок, чтобы она смогла осмотреть его повреждения. И все это — не отрываясь от ноги Барри. Барри же не возражал побыть новой любимой подушечкой Мика и только успокаивающе пропускал сквозь пальцы шерсть, пока Сара проверяла швы.  
  
— Заживает очень хорошо, — подвела она итог, закончив со всем. — Скоро сможешь обратиться. Но попробуй воздержаться от этого хотя бы день или два. Я наложила обыкновенные волчьи швы, которые рассосутся, когда ты исцелишься. Но если ты обратишься в человека слишком рано, то твои швы могут начать кровить, а рана откроется.  
  
Мик в ответ пару раз рыкнул, но Лен знал, что он понял. А еще Мик был в курсе, что Лен выйдет из себя, если он сделает что-нибудь, что не совпадает с наставлениями Сары.  
  
После они впятером прикончили три пиццы. Волки всегда много ели, даже в человеческом обличии. Они вполне естественно сжигали гораздо больше калорий, даже если они не обращались. Они не разговаривали, пока ели, но это была приятная тишина.  
  
В этот раз у Лена было больше времени, чтобы остановиться и подумать, без угрозы упасть в обморок от истощения или страха за жизнь своего партнера; так Лен начинал больше и больше ценить эту другую волчью триаду. Фелисити за все года стала только второй Омегой, после Барри, которая не убежала от Лена или Мика в ужасе. Сара выглядела крепким орешком, но с Миком обращалась деликатно. И их Альфа пускал их на территорию Лена; несмотря на опасную репутацию Лена, он считал, что его партнеры были в безопасности.  
  
Для Лена и Мика, лишенных других друзей-оборотней, искренне им доверявших и уважавших, это значило многое. И Лен знал, что за это им следовало поблагодарить Барри.  
  
Его не просили, но, пока они ели, Барри продолжал сидеть на кровати с Миком на своем бедре. Омега рвал кусочки пиццы на меньшие и кормил с руки Бету. Но это не было необходимо. Мик смог бы справиться с пережевыванием целых в волчьем обличии, если не брать куски размером для человека. Но так для его пищеварения было лучше. И к тому же партнера Лена невероятно успокаивало то, что Барри кормил его с руки. Лен улыбнулся, глядя на них.  
  
— Ладненько. Мне нужно встретиться с Оливером, и тогда мы разберемся с той проблемой, которую мы обсуждали. Мы должны вернуться к утру, — сказала Сара Фелисити, когда все они закончили есть. — Нормально, если останешься здесь?  
  
Фелисити кивнула, и Лен немного нахмурился. С одной стороны, ему не нравилось, когда за его спиной строили планы, оставляя его на обочине. С другой стороны, оставляя Фелисити здесь, без ее Беты и Альфы поблизости, они оказывали Лену невероятное доверие. Это затмевало все прочие эпизоды, когда триада доверяла ему. Это был знак того, что ее Альфа ожидал от Лена защиты и уважения по отношению к его Омеге в его отсутствие, даже когда он и их Бета были далеко отсюда. Ни один Альфа прежде не предоставлял Лену такого права.  
  
— И конечно же, если один из этих Омег пострадает до того, как мы вернемся, — Сара повернулась к Лену. — Мы с Оливером тебя убьем.  
  
Сказано это было с нахальством и улыбкой. Но в то же время Сара действительно имела это в виду, без боязни осуществить угрозу.  
  
— Конечно же, — согласился Лен, возвращая улыбку.  
  
Против угрозы Лен не возражал. Это было ожидаемо. Он бы, наоборот, заподозрил что-то неладное, если бы этого не случилось. Так волки себя и вели, даже со своими союзниками. Омег защищали. На Альф же возлагалась обязанность эту защиту обеспечивать. Беты, как и предполагалось, балансировали между двумя.  
  
Перед тем как уйти, Сара приникла к губам Фелисити. Лен тактично занялся уборкой, пока они не закончили, а после запер за Сарой дверь.  
  
Лен и Фелисити присели на кровать, в которой еще находились Барри и Мик.  
  
— Так... мне кажется, у тебя есть куча вопросов, — начала Фелисити, адресуя фразу Лену. — Только прошу тебя попридержать те, что касаются места, куда направились Сара и Оливер. Оливер хочет переговорить с тобой об этом, как все закончится. Как Альфа с Альфой. Если согласишься с ним встретиться, подберем подходящую нейтральную территорию поблизости. Но он для начала хочет кое в чем убедиться.  
  
Лен кивнул. Ему это не нравилось. Он ненавидел не знать деталей происходящего в любой ситуации. Но с этим он мог смириться. Он задолжал этой триаде многое, независимо от того, признавали они этот долг или нет. Пока что он охотно отдавал инициативу им в руки.  
  
— Тебе и Барри нужно о многом поговорить, — продолжила Фелисити. — Я захватила наушники и планшет. Если вы хотите поговорить наедине, я пойду, посижу в другой части комнаты и притворюсь, будто меня здесь и нет.  
  
Действительно. Комната была достаточно большой, чтобы они могли держать ее на виду и знать, что она в безопасности, но она, скорее всего, ничего не услышала бы. Но Лену было все равно, будет она их слушать или нет. Это он и собирался сказать, когда заметил, что Барри открывал и закрывал свой рот, нервно посматривая на Лена. Нет, это было ненормально.  
  
— Scarlet... Барри... — Лен исправился. — Независимо от того, что из себя представляют наши отношения, или того, чем они станут, тебе  _никогда_ не придется смотреть на меня, спрашивая разрешения говорить о том, о чем думаешь.  _Никогда_. Я не такой Альфа. Я  _никогда_ не заставлю тебя молчать или держать свои мысли при себе, только если не ради того, чтобы защитить тебя от подслушиваний, потому что кто-нибудь, не заслуживающий доверия, мог подслушивать.  
  
Барри кивнул и вздохнул. Его руки вцепились в шерсть Мика, скорее всего, бессознательно. Мик безмолвно смотрел на них и все же внимательно слушал, оставаясь наготове.  
  
— Я хотел бы, чтобы Фелисити осталась, и... она помогает мне иногда отыскать слова, когда у меня не выходит. Я не совсем уж... плох в речах. Я много говорю, когда мне комфортно с кем-то. Но... иногда я нервничаю и задыхаюсь и... Фелисити меня понимает.  
  
— Значит, она может остаться прямо рядом с тобой, — согласился Лен. — Я не возражаю, чтобы она слушала.  
  
То, что сказал Барри, больно укололо, но Лен затолкнул это вглубь себя, стараясь не принимать на личный счет. Все инстинкты кричали на него — он жаждал быть тем самым, с кем Барри было бы комфортно разговаривать, тем самым, в ком он искал бы себе поддержку. Но до такого они еще не дошли. Но Лен надеялся, что у него все еще был шанс.  
  
— Будет проще, если ты задашь несколько вопросов напрямую, — предложила Фелисити Лену. — Барри может отвечать, а я — уточнять детали, если он не сможет подобрать слов.  
  
— Хорошо, — Лен кивнул. — Первое, и самое важное, почему ты продолжал оставлять нас каждое утро после встреч в лесу? Нам казалось, ты был в нас заинтересован, только если не произошло тотальное недоразумение. А мы были заинтересованы в тебе. Так почему же не делал следующий шаг?  
  
— Я... Я не был... Я не был готов к тому, что вы увидите меня в моем человеческом обличии, — Барри, говоря, опустил глаза вниз, не позволяя установить зрительный контакт.  
  
— Почему? — Лен нахмурился, ничего не понимая.  
  
— Я... Я не... Я недостаточно симпатичный.  
  
—  _Что_?!  
  
Это было выше сил Лена. Он не старался скрыть вырвавшегося у него рычания. Подумать только! Scarlet считал, что он  _недостаточно_ симпатичен!  
  
— Я знаю... Я знаю, что не урод или типа того! И как волк я выгляжу неплохо! Но я не такой уж привлекательный в человеческом облике. Я имею в виду, может, я и нормальный как  _человеческий человек_. Но я недостаточно симпатичен для  _Омеги_ , — Scarlet настаивал, будто он мог убедить Лена в правдивости своих слов. — Я плохой Омега.  
  
— Быть плохим Омегой и быть несимпатичным не имеют ничего общего. Но к тебе  _не относится_  ни одно, ни другое! — Лен зарычал. — И я  _убью_ любого, кто заставит тебя подумать так о себе!  
  
Scarlet на него не смотрел, так что Лен перевел взгляд, полный праведного гнева, на Фелисити. Он не мог прекратить рычать, но он и не хотел. Мик рычал тоже.  
  
— О нет, это не моя триада! - Фелисити вскинула руки. — Мы говорили Барри, что он выглядит идеально, что он идеальный Омега. У него есть терапевт-Омега, который говорит ему то же самое... но его...  
  
Она посмотрела на Барри, надеясь, что он продолжит. Но он весь трясся и, возможно, мог выдрать из шерсти Мика клок — слишком уж он крепко за нее держался. Не то чтобы Мик возражал, особенно если это хотя бы немного поможет Омеге.  
  
— Ты правда хочешь, чтобы я рассказала об этом? — Фелисити вздохнула. — Это ведь  _твоя_ история, Барри.  
  
— Подожди, — Лен поднял руку. — Scarlet... Барри... взгляни на меня. На одну минуту, пожалуйста.  
  
Барри облизал губы и тяжело сглотнул, но повиновался. Их с Леном глаза встретились, и Лен вложил в свой взгляд всю силу Альфы и убедительность.  
  
— Ты блядски прекрасен, Барри, — категорично заявил Лен. — Ты, как человек, прямо сейчас. В ту секунду, как я увидел тебя в этом обличии, я подумал, что ты невероятно привлекателен. С тем, как ты выглядишь, все в абсолютном  _порядке_. Тот, кто говорил тебе обратное — мешок дерьма. Хороший Омега или нет — это не зависит от внешнего облика. Но, тем не менее, ты хороший Омега, Барри. Добрый, милый, заботливый. Игривый, любопытный, чувствительный. Ты готов подчиняться и слушаться. Без тебя я бы не донес Мика, не причинив ему больше боли. Без тебя Мик мог бы потерять эту ногу. Без тебя Мик мог бы потерять свою  _жизнь_. Мы хотим, чтобы ты был нашим Омегой. Я хотел подождать, чтобы сказать тебе это, но, кажется, тебе необходимо услышать это сейчас. И это абсолютная правда.  
  
И тогда Леонард остановился. Он мог сказать больше, но захотел остановиться на том, что уже произнес.  
  
Барри опустил взгляд и закусил губу. Но он заметил кое-что еще.  
  
— Нет, Мик! — Лен зарычал. — Не вздумай обратиться прямо сейчас! Я сам с этим  _справлюсь_! Тебе не нужно быть человеком!  
  
Мик зарычал, низко и долго. Но своему Альфе повиновался. Его тело расслабилось, напряженность исчезла из его позы, в которой он готовился обратиться. Он остался в волчьем обличии, но явно был этому не рад.  
  
— О нет! Не смей, Мик! — добавил Scarlet к словам Лена. — Сара сказала тебе подождать еще два дня, так что ты будешь ждать!  
  
Scarlet крепко стиснул в руках Мика и прильнул к нему, пряча лицо в шерсти.  
  
— Я никуда не собираюсь, хорошо? — пообещал он. — Я останусь с тобой, пока ты не излечишься настолько, чтобы обратиться. И после я выслушаю все, что ты хотел мне сказать, хорошо? Не обращайся, не причиняй себе боль из-за меня, пожалуйста! Я не могу... Я не смогу этого выдержать. Пожалуйста, просто... не делай этого. Я останусь, я обещаю.  
  
Мик бросил взгляд на Лена, пока лицо Барри было уткнуто в его шерсть. Мик сделал это нарочно, неожиданно осознал Лен. Он сподвиг Омегу дать это обещание. Он начал обращаться, лишь бы они оба остановили его.  
  
Лен встряхнул головой. Они втроем так замечательно уравновешивали друг друга. Но теперь он должен был выяснить, кто посмел подчистую уничтожить уверенность этого Омеги в себе. И тогда Лен его убьет.  
  
— Барри... — Фелисити смерила Лена взглядом. — Я знаю, что ты не всегда улавливаешь, когда угрозы оборотней произносятся всерьез, так что... Ты должен сказать этому Альфе, что ты на самом деле не хочешь, чтобы он убивал кого-то ради тебя. Потому что иначе он это  _сделает_.  
  
— Что?! — голова Барри взлетела. — нет! Леонард! Я не... Я не хочу, чтобы кто-то умер! Не из-за этого! Не ради...  
  
— Если ты скажешь «не ради меня», то ты совсем его не переубедишь, — предупредила Фелисити. — Для него ты действительно  _стоишь_ того, чтобы убить  _за_ тебя.  
  
И Барри на самом деле зарычал на все это. Лен вздохнул с облегчением: все же уверенность Омеги не была уничтожена настолько, чтобы он не смог постоять за себя. Хорошо.  
  
— Почему я не могу быть таким же восприимчивым, как и ты?! — Барри зарычал на другую Омегу. — Я  _должен_ быть! И это  _я_ хочу быть  _его_ Омегой, а не ты!  
  
Губы Лена растянулись в улыбке на секунду. В Барри проявлялись собственнические чувства. И он его не боялся, не особо. Да, он боялся быть отвергнутым. Но он не боялся Лена, Альфы. Хорошо.  
  
— И ты будешь! — заверила его Фелисити. — Ну, я имею в виду, ты будешь восприимчивее к его настроению. Не могу сказать, будешь ли ты его Омегой. Это только между вами тремя. Но восприимчивость наращивается со временем, проведенным с Альфой, с привыканием к нему. Я могу прочесть его лишь потому, что я узнаю те же знаки, что я привыкла видеть и в Оливере.  
  
Лен позволил себе широко улыбнуться. Теперь он меньше хотел прикончить кого-то. По крайней мере, не прямо сейчас.  
  
— Мне казалось, что я справлялся лучше, — вздохнул Барри.  
  
— Это так, — согласилась Фелисити. — Но снова увидеть того мужчину не пошло тебе на пользу. Я знаю, ты хотел изменить это, если бы мог. Но Барри, он это гиблое дело. Он, может, и не заслуживает смерти. Но он также не заслуживает твоего времени и внимания.  
  
— Что за мужчина? — спросил Лен, притворяясь, будто ему неинтересно.  
  
— О, это было блестяще, — Фелисити засмеялась. — Я почти что купилась. Ты и вправду звучал так, будто тебе все равно. Но мы-то знаем.  
  
Лен пожал плечами. Стоило попытаться.  
  
— Леонард, я действительно имел это в виду... не... Я не хочу, чтобы ты его убивал. И это не просто потому, что это убийство, ладно? Правда, я знаю, что иногда убийства не избежать, особенно среди оборотней, чтобы обезопасить нас. Но я не хочу, чтобы он был мертв. Я... Я правда расстроюсь, если кто-то его убьет, ясно? — попытался объяснить Барри.  
  
Лен пожал плечами. Барри звучал так, будто был не особо уверен в собственных словах.  
  
— Я серьезно, Леонард! Я... ладно, если быть честным, я не хочу, чтобы он умер, потому что кое-кто, о ком я забочусь, расстроится, если он умрет.  
  
— Кто этот кто-то, о ком ты заботишься и кто расстроится из-за того, что человек, причинявший тебе боль, будет мертв? — глаза Лена сузились.  
  
— Никто, к кому стоило бы ревновать! — зарычал Барри в отчаянии.  
  
— О, а вот это было хорошо! — поддержала Фелисити. — Ты ухватил, что прямо сейчас он ревновал!  
  
Лен этого не отрицал. Ревновать к кому-то, о ком Барри так сильно заботился, было предельно естественно.  
  
— Я... ладно... Я расскажу обо всем, я думаю, — Барри вздохнул. — Просто пообещай мне сначала кое-что, Леонард. Ты должен пообещать мне, что ты его не убьешь.  
  
— Не могу пообещать этого, Барри, — Лен моргнул. — Если кто-то причиняет Омеге боль, особенно тому, о ком я забочусь, я должен его остановить. Я должен защитить тебя. Это часть того, что делает меня Альфой. И если это требует убийства, пусть так оно и будет.  
  
Барри заскулил. Это ранило Лена, больше, чем любое рычание. Он хотел сделать Scarlet счастливым более всего. Но в то же время он обязан был его защитить.  
  
— Он тоже говорил, что делает это ради того, чтобы защитить меня, — Барри тихо произнес, посылая по спине Лена неприятные мурашки. — Он сказал, что это мне же во благо. Он сказал, что однажды я пойму. Он сказал, что однажды я скажу ему спасибо. И после он закрывал меня в комнате. На двери и окна он надел серебряные цепи и замки. Он сказал, что все это — чтобы защитить меня.  
  
Мик рычал. И Лен тоже. Черт, даже Фелисити, из-за всего, что она уже знала.  
  
— Я никогда не запру тебя, Барри. Это я могу тебе пообещать, — Леонард постарался поддерживать голос спокойным, но он знал, что у него вырывался наполовину рычание. — Я не могу пообещать тебе, что я никогда его не убью, даже если ты просишь меня этого не делать. Но я обещаю, что я послушаю тебя. Я действительно обещаю прислушиваться к тебе, всегда и насчет всего. Но особенно насчет убийств. Пока опасность не сиюминутная, я обещаю сначала обсудить убийство с тобой и Миком. Я обещаю выслушать твою точку зрения и серьезно принять во внимание все твои слова. Я всегда так поступал с Миком. И так же я буду относиться к тебе. Я хочу сделать вас обоих счастливыми. Чтобы вы были в безопасности. Это то, что диктуют мне инстинкты Альфы. Если ты несчастлив, даже если я считаю, что что-то является для тебя лучшим, я не смогу долго это делать. Если, конечно, это не для того, чтобы защитить тебя от тяжелого вреда. Но если ты этого не хочешь... не хочешь, чтобы кто-то пытался защитить тебя... может, ты не хочешь Альфу.  
  
Барри и Фелисити вдвоем вздрогнули, и Лен понял, что он сказал что-то не то. И это что-то ему самому причинило боль. Он хотел, чтобы Барри хотел их. Но Барри нужно было знать, во что он ввязывался. Лен не мог подавить нужду Альфы защищать, это просто было невозможно. Он снова зарычал, но попытался себя успокоить. Мик заскулил.  
  
— Я должен рассказать тебе все, — сказал Барри решительно. — Прости. Я пытался все урезать. Конечно же, ты ничего не поймешь, если я не расскажу тебе все с самого начала. Ты честен со мной, и я хочу отплатить честностью. Но я хочу тебя. Это чтобы все прояснить. Хочу Альфу, хочу Бету, хочу быть в волчьей триаде. Хочу, чтобы меня защищали, чтобы обо мне заботились. Хочу комфорта и поддержки. Хочу всего, что мне может это дать. Эта динамика. Это единственное, насчет чего я уверен.  
  
Лен кивнул. Это было сказано с убеждением и заверением. И этому он мог поверить. Это не значило, что он был подходящим Альфой для Барри. Но он все еще надеялся, что он таковым был. И он хотел им быть, отчаянно. Однако сейчас он просто уселся и приготовился слушать.


	6. Chapter 6

— Мои родители умерли, когда мне было семь, — начал Барри. — Все трое в один день были убиты одним Альфой. Тогда я не знал, кем он был и почему это сделал. Я просто знал, что все они были мертвы.  
  
Мик заскулил и лизнул руку Барри в знак поддержки. Леонард же очень хотел предложить убить этого Альфу для Scarlet, но пришлось придержать язык за зубами. Пока что.  
  
— Моими родителями была обыкновенная триада. Они были замечательными родителями, но... в том возрасте они едва начали объяснять мне, что значит жить, будучи взрослым волком, и ещё меньше они успели рассказать о том, что значит жить, будучи Омегой.  
  
Лен кивнул. Волками рождались, ими не становились от укуса, несмотря на то, что некоторые люди рассказывали в своих историях. Ты рождался либо оборотнем, либо человеком. И ничто этого изменить не могло. Хотя порой виды скрещивались. Некоторые волки выбирали быть с людьми и так продолжать свой род. Дети в таких парах иногда были людьми, а иногда — оборотнями. И все же это случалось редко. В большинстве своем волки тяготели к волкам, обычно образуя триаду. Волки рождались уже в этой динамике: Альфами, Бетами или же Омегами. Но сильно это себя не проявляло, пока они не становились подростками.  
  
— Наш сосед полицейский, работавший над этим делом, забрал меня домой и стал моим приемным отцом. У него была дочь, моя ровесница, и мы подружились. Но... они были людьми.  
  
 _О, все это постепенно начинало приобретать смысл,_  — подумал Лен. И если Барри вырастил человек, действительно не понимавший природы оборотней, — даже ещё больший смысл.  
  
Волки могли вести себя как люди, могли жить в человеческом обличии. Но они всегда оставались  _волками_. Их инстинкты и желания в определенной степени всегда были отличны от людских. Некоторые из них можно было подавить, живя в человеческом обличии большую часть времени. Некоторые — едва ли было возможно.  
  
— Поначалу это не имело значения. То, что он был человеком, а я — волком, — продолжил Барри. — Джо знал моих родителей, знал, что они были оборотнями. Он дружил с моим отцом-Альфой. Джо был добрым, поддерживал меня, был отцом, которым и должен был быть. Мы с его дочерью Айрис неплохо ладили. Она легко приняла меня как своего брата, а я ее — как сестру. Джо всегда чрезмерно опекал нас, но делал это из лучших побуждений. Правда. Изо лучших. Он одинаково относился и к Айрис, и ко мне. Годы шли, но в крайности он все же никогда не впадал. Но до определённого момента. До момента, пока я не стал больше и больше проявлять свою волчью сущность. Все было в порядке, пока я оставался щенком, обращаясь в волка. Джо и Айрис выбирались вместе со мной и смотрели, как я носился в парке, да и сами играли со мной в волчьем обличии, — говорил дальше Барри. — Но когда мне было около тринадцати — четырнадцати лет, когда моё волчье обличие стало расти и крепнуть... Джо захотел, чтобы я больше не покидал дом в волчьем обличии.   
Он сказал, что это ради моего блага. Сказал, что гулять в одиночестве для меня больше небезопасно, а он и Айрис больше не могут уследить за мной, когда я бегу. Но и задружиться с другим оборотнями, чтобы выбираться на пробежку вместе, он мне не позволил. Он сказал, что все они были опасны тоже.  
  
— А я хотел друзей-волков. Там, где мы жили, было не так уж много оборотней, но все же они были. И со сколькими людьми я бы не встречался, став подростком, я всей душой хотел подружиться именно с волками. И Джо ненавидел это моё желание. Он сказал, что, раз я Омега, они просто воспользуются мной. Но... ещё он говорил... говорил, что у меня недостаточно симпатичная мордашка для  _настоящего_  Омеги. Говорил, что настоящие Омеги были куда смазливее обычных людей, все такие женственные всегда и везде. Он сказал, что ни один волк не захочет остаться со мной, с такой-то внешностью, что оборотни просто используют меня и... Ладно, я не могу... не хочу вспоминать обо всем, что он мне говорил. Но этого было достаточно, чтобы остаться во мне занозой. Даже когда другие волки говорили мне, что все это неправда.  
  
Леонард рычал, много и долго. Как и Мик. Но Фелисити сверкнула на Лена глазами, заставляя притихнуть. И Лен буквально прикусил собственный язык, лишь бы ничего не сказать. Но он слушал, потому что знал: если прервать Барри сейчас, начать говорить снова Омеге будет куда сложнее.  
  
И Лен, может, и не убьёт этого Джо. Но он все ещё  _хотел_  это сделать. Однако он начинал понимать теперь, почему Барри этого не хотел. Мужчина, практически вырастивший его, был не тем человеком, которого Барри хотел бы увидеть мертвым. Лен знал об этом не понаслышке. Айрис, по всей видимости, и была тем человеком, о котором Барри так сильно заботился; о том, что смерть Джо причинит ей невыносимую боль. И о желании защитить свою сестру Лен знал тоже по собственному опыту.  
  
Собственный отец Лена опустился на самое дно. И Лен знал об этом долгое время, но даже так убить его было тяжело. А если этот Джо был хорошим родителем для Айрис, по крайней мере, это было чем-то стоящим. Если он попросту не понимал оборотней и искренне пытался защитить Барри, это тоже кое-что значило.  
  
И все же это не было оправданием тому, что он натворил. Лен не хотел, чтобы Барри когда-либо снова к нему приближался. Если по-честному, Лен все еще хотел прикончить Джо. Но раз Барри хотел, чтобы он жил, может, это и было весомой причиной не убивать его. Пока что.  
  
Но сам Лен захлестнет Барри со всей нежностью и чувством, на которые только был способен; докажет, как не прав был Джо. И Мик, он был уверен, сделает то же самое.  
  
— Мой терапевт говорил мне, что Джо либо на самом деле ничего не смыслил в оборотнях, либо нарочно говорил все это, чтобы отпугнуть меня от других волков, — продолжал Барри. — Он мог действительно думать, что это было к лучшему для меня. Кажется, так оно и было, но... мне все ещё больно. Сильно больно. Я старался к нему прислушиваться. Правда, старался. Ведь я... я считал его своим отцом. И я хотел ему угодить: постарался завести побольше друзей среди людей; подумал о том, чтобы однажды начать встречаться с человеком и осесть с ним вместо волчьей триады; попытался ужиться с этой идеей, хоть она и казалась мне совершенно неправильной. У меня все получится, если я найду правильного человека, думалось мне.  
  
— Но... мне нужно было  _бегать_. Я не мог оставаться тухнуть в четырёх стенах, не мог постоянно жить в человеческом обличии. Волк требовал бежать, исследовать и нюхать, и... Джо сказал, что я веду себя неразумно. Он сказал, что просто хочет меня защитить.  
  
Лен кивнул. Все это было основными инстинктами всех, без исключения, волков. Другие волки, может, и не захотели бы, чтобы Омега в одиночку слонялся снаружи. Но они  _никогда_  бы не заставили его все время прятаться внутри. У Барри должны были быть друзья-оборотни. Вот и все, что ему требовалось.  
  
— Мне жизненно  _необходимо_  было выбраться наружу и побегать. Тогда Айрис, хоть она на самом деле и не понимала меня, попыталась мне помочь. Мне удавалось с ее помощью ускользать, долгие месяцы. Я избегал других волков, но хотя бы мог сам по себе бегать. Мог бежать в лес, чувствуя себя свободным и живым. Пока Джо меня не поймал. И тогда он начал запирать меня в комнате. Когда я вырвался наружу, он поставил серебряные цепи и серебряные замки на дверь и окно моей комнаты.  
  
— И оттого что серебро постоянно окружало меня, я начал заболевать. Я пытался сказать ему, и Айрис тоже. Но он не слушал. Говорил, что это я себе выдумал. Что серебро не причинит мне вреда, если я специально не коснусь его. Он просто... он не понимал, что значит быть оборотнем. Он не верил мне, когда я говорил, как сильно мне нужно хотя бы иногда свободно побегать. Не понимал, как я могу чувствовать себя таким одиноким без других волков поблизости, когда у меня было столько людей вокруг. Не верил, что из-за серебра я по правде чувствую себя плохо. Мне кажется, он на самом деле думал, что защищает меня. Может, однажды, когда я стал бы старше...  
  
Барри замолчал и встряхнул головой. То, о чем думал Джо, было ясно и понятно и без того, что сказал Барри. Но даже если этот мужчина отпустил бы Барри, когда он стал бы постарше, предоставил бы ему больше свободы, это не сыграло бы большой роли: он уже ранил этого чувствительного Омегу больше, чем наверняка мог даже представить себе.  
  
— В конце концов, это стало невыносимо. Через несколько дней после того как мне исполнилось шестнадцать, я сбежал из этого дома в поисках лучшей жизни.   
  
Лен не знал, чего он ожидал, но точно не этого. Одна только мысль о Барри, жившим в одиночку в таком нежном возрасте... от волнения Лен почувствовал тошноту. Если бы Лен только мог повернуть время вспять, он хотел бы подобрать Барри и позаботиться о нем. Позаботиться как следовало, по-волчьи, о чем «отец» Барри понятия не имел.  
  
— Это было... — Барри вздохнул. — Это было тяжко. Но чтобы рассказать обо всем этом, потребуются дни. Позже я расскажу тебе больше, если... если ты хочешь, все ещё... если мы... В общем, я это пережил. Я...  
  
Больше Лен выдержать не мог. Он знал, что должен был сидеть ровно и слушать. Знал, что не должен был прерывать. Но его инстинкты Альфы кричали изнутри.  
  
Лен поднялся, усаживаясь на кровать рядом со Scarlet и оборачивая руку вокруг плеч Омеги, крепко обнимая. Мик все ещё лежал на бедре Барри. Они втроем были вместе, соединенные, как и должны были.  
  
Барри вздохнул и прильнул к Лену. Он опустил голову к плечу Лена и уткнулся носом в его шею. Как и полагалось хорошему Омеге.  
  
— Ты... ты так хорошо пахнешь, — прошептал Барри.  
  
— И ты тоже, Scarlet. И ты тоже, — ответил Лен. — Ещё и выглядишь потрясающе.  
  
Барри зарделся. Лен совсем по-волчьи легонько цапнул Барри за нос. Омега засмеялся, и Лен почувствовал разливающееся внутри удовольствие. Это было как раз то, что Лен, будучи Альфой, был  _предназначен_  сделать для Scarlet.  
  
— И однажды... — Барри вздохнул, все более свободно приваливаясь к Лену и возвращаясь к своей истории. — Однажды я встретил Фелисити. Тоже Омега, тоже сама по себе. Нам обоим нравились компьютеры, всякие штучки для ботанов. Мы хорошо поладили. Ее вырастили волки, хоть их триада и рассорилась. Она научила меня многому — тому, как быть Омегой.  
  
Барри тогда взглянул на другую Омегу, волнуясь о том, не сказал ли о ней слишком много. Но она только обнадеживающе улыбнулась.  
  
— Ты отлично справляешься, Барри. Продолжай, — кивнула она.  
  
— Вместе мы переехали в Стар-сити, устроились компьютерщиками, — объяснил Барри. — Наши дипломы, может, и не были такими уж настоящими, но у нас были соответствующие навыки, так зачем тратить деньги, которых у нас не было, на колледж ради листка бумаги?  
  
Лен усмехнулся. Он уж точно не собирался возражать против чего-то не такого уж легального. Барри, кажется, об этом знал.  
  
— И мы встретили Оливера. Он был потрясающим. Хороший Альфа. Я знал, что он не подходил мне для связи, с самого начала знал. Но для меня он был вроде большого старшего брата, которого мне всегда хотелось иметь, — Барри снова взглянул на Фелисити. — Оливер и Фелисити ходили вокруг да около  _годами_ , — Барри засмеялся. — За это время появилась Сара, после того как Оливер думал, что она мертва, и это привело к тому, что они признали чувства друг к другу. Они связаны в триаду около шести месяцев или вроде того. На данный момент.  
  
— Через неделю будет наша годовщина в семь месяцев, — подтвердила Фелисити. — И вместе мы не можем быть еще счастливее.  
  
— Конечно же, я был так счастлив за них, — продолжил Барри. — Но был все еще...одинок. Видя их всех вместе, я больше и больше осознавал, что я упускаю. Так что я пытался сойтись с другими волками. Оливер знакомил меня с некоторыми идеальными и уважаемыми Альфами и Бетами. Но... никто из них не подходил мне.  
  
Лен сжал плечо Барри. Мик лизнул его руку. Лен знал, что оба они были довольны тем, что Барри не нашёл никого больше, но они чувствовали и боль оттого, что он был так одинок. Что ж, теперь они собрались здесь, чтобы решить эту проблему.  
  
— И я все еще поддерживал связь с Айрис, и здесь, и там. На протяжении всех лет, — признал Барри. — Просто писал по электронному письму каждые несколько недель. В большинстве своем. Она была обручена и хотела, чтобы я пришел на свадьбу. Я почти отказался, но подумал, что, может, будет неплохо для меня встретить больше человек... больше... людей. Я уже знал, что хочу быть частью волчьей триады, а не человеческой пары. Правда,  _знал_. Но я был  _так_  одинок, так что я... я продолжал все это пересматривать. Мой терапевт подумал, что это будет неплохо для меня — проверить, убедиться в этом своем желании. Так я и сделал. Приехал в Централ, чтобы навестить Айрис, повстречаться с разными людьми, за месяц до ее свадьбы.  
  
— Айрис была восхитительна. Она представляла меня людям, но никогда сильно не давила, никогда не настаивала на том, что мне нужно было стараться лучше, если я не чувствовал влечения. Ее жених, а теперь уже и муж, Эдди крутой парень. Полицейский, работает с Джо. Но более расслабленный и легкий на подъем по сравнению со всеми копами, которых я встречал. А Джо просто  _ненавидел_ , что Айрис была с копом. Ну или поначалу, по крайней мере. Все же он пришёл к тому, чтобы принять их отношения. И это заставило нас подумать... может, Джо примет меня таким, какой я есть, сейчас. Но... это было не самым умным решением. Я не должен был соглашаться на встречу с ним. Я должен был встретиться с ним на свадьбе, и этого должно было быть достаточно. На самом деле... это было слишком.  
  
Барри снова уткнулся носом в шею Лена, вдыхая запах Альфы. Запах Альфы успокаивал Омегу. И Лену так нравилось, что Барри мог найти в Лене такое успокоение. Лен улыбнулся и потер плечо Барри, поддерживая. Мик ещё раз лизнул руку Барри. Руки Барри по-прежнему цеплялись за шерсть Беты, нежно поглаживая.  
  
— Айрис отправила меня на несколько свиданий. Она поддерживала любое мое решение, но Джо... нет. Он продолжал давить. Продолжал настаивать, что этот человек, или этот, или ещё вот этот идеально подойдет мне, если я дам ещё один шанс. И все они, конечно, были людьми. Поначалу Джо был так счастлив увидеть меня. Но совсем скоро он заставил меня чувствовать себя виноватым за тот побег много лет назад. Он сказал, что если бы я остался, то уже нашёл себе порядочного человека к этому моменту и остепенился. Он снова начал всю эту анти-оборотническую пропаганду. Говорил, что другие оборотни просто используют Омег. Что я недостаточно симпатичен, чтобы осчастливить других волков. Но я был как девчонка, делился всеми своими чувствами, и вот это и отпугивало людей. Он сказал, что мне просто надо утихомирить свои эмоции, и тогда бы я смог...  
  
Слова Барри оборвались, и он принялся тереться носом о шею Лена. Лен понял, что это его шанс все сказать.  
  
— Он просто мешок дерьма, Scarlet, — прорычал Лен. — И он всегда им был. Он не знал самых основ того, о чем говорил. Омеги чувствительны, эмоциональны, и они говорят об этом. Альфы и Беты  _полагаются_  в этом вопросе на Омег. Ты  _нужен_ нам, чтобы заставить нас говорить о своих чувствах. Омег мужского пола столько же, сколько и женского. Омеги не обязаны выглядеть каким-то определенным образом. Ты  _идеален_  таков, каков ты есть, Барри. Ничего из того, что этот мужчина говорил тебе о волках или о тебе, твоей волчьей сущности или человеческом облике, не является правдой. От слова совсем. Может быть, он искренне полагал, что он делал для тебя лучшее. Но это его не оправдывает. Он, может, и не заслуживает смерти. Право решать это все ещё остается за мной. Но я позволю ему жить, потому что ты так хочешь и потому что понимаешь, что тебе лучше держаться от него подальше.  
  
— Он и не заслуживает быть рядом с тобой. И если он продолжит насильно вклиниваться в твою жизнь... моя позиция насчёт того,  _жить_  ему или нет, может измениться. Он делает тебя несчастным. Заставляет сомневаться в себе. Ранил твоё достоинство. Никто из тех, кто действительно о тебе заботился бы и хотел бы тебя защитить, не сотворил бы этого с тобой, если только они не слепы и не тупы. А если я когда-нибудь сделаю с тобой такое, я  _позволю_  Оливеру убить меня, — Лен вскинул взгляд, обращаясь к Фелисити. — Ты можешь меня поддержать.  
  
— О, и я буду, — Фелисити улыбнулась. — Но мне кажется, что это не будет проблемой. Я думаю, ты отличный Альфа для Барри.  
  
От этих слов Омеги сердце Лена пустилось вскачь. Когда Омега могла одобрить кандидатуру Лена в качестве Альфы для другого Омеги... это было куда больше, чем то, на что когда-либо смел надеяться Лен.  
  
— В любом случае все, что ни сделал Джо, потерпело крах, — продолжил Барри. — Потому что, в конце концов, от него я сбежал прямиком к Лену и Мику. Меня уже тошнило ото всех этих свиданий и встреч, на которых так настаивал Джо. Все, чего я хотел, — провести немного времени с волками. Так что я отправился в тот лес и нашёл вас двоих. И все... все, кажется, просто  _случилось_. С вами я сошелся лучше, чем с кем-либо еще, неважно, люди это были или волки. Мне куда веселее было бегать по лесу с вами обоими всего одну ночь, чем целые недели напролёт тусоваться с человеческими друзьями.  
  
— Сначала каждое утро я ускользал от вас, потому что мне нужно было вернуться к Айрис. Но после я рассказал ей, что встретил волков, которые мне нравились, и она была так счастлива за меня. Совсем не разочаровалась и вовсе не осудила. Но Джо... я... я просто... — Барри вздохнул. — Джо просто забрался в мою голову. Он просто не прекращал давить. Он просто не прекращал говорить, что волки на самом деле никогда не захотят меня. Не прекращал предлагать еще человека, и еще. И каждый раз, встречаясь с кем-то, я мечтал о том, чтобы вместо этого быть с вами двоими. Но... он не прекращал говорить, что оборотням я не нужен надолго, и... это оставило свой след. Я просто не мог выбросить это из своей головы.  
  
— Я начал сомневаться в себе. Вы... вы так сильно были мне важны. Я ужаснулся мысли, что вы отвергнете меня, увидев в человеческом обличии. Так что я... просто продолжал убегать. После свадьбы Айрис я вернулся обратно к триаде Фелисити в Стар-сити. Мне так... так жаль, что это заняло слишком много времени, чтобы вернуться. Я  _хотел_ , думал об этом каждый день, но... Мне так жаль, я трус.  
  
— Ты не трус, — немедленно бросил Лен. — Ты ранен. Прямо в сердце. И раненому волку порой лучше убежать. Я понимаю. Мик понимает...  
  
Бета заскулил, соглашаясь.  
  
— Если честно, — добавила Фелисити. — Тогда в Стар-сити происходило  _много_  всякого. Много того, с чем была связана моя триада. Мы не очень хотели, чтобы Барри возвращался в Централ в одиночку, пока Айрис и Эдди на медовом месяце. Он мог столкнуться с Джо один на один. Так что он согласился подождать, пока мы все не сможем поехать. Так что я тоже приношу свои извинения за наше промедление. За то, что заставили вас ждать и волноваться.  
  
— И все же вы вернулись. Вот что важно, — заявил Лен.  
  
Ожидание, конечно же, принесло в их жизни боль. Но если Барри нужно было время, значит, оно действительно ему было нужно. Лен и Мик никогда бы не поставили ему это в укор. Лен просто был рад, что Барри вернулся вместе с этой триадой, а не один. Он только выиграл от этой поддержки.  
  
Барри, кажется, покончил со своей историей. И Лен наконец получил то, чего хотел. Конечно, некоторые вопросы остались без ответа, маленькие детали, которые его интересовали, но он думал, что теперь он видел достаточно ясную картину. Он хотел этого Омегу, без всякого отлагательства.  
  
— Барри, это будет привилегией и честью для нас сделать все возможное, чтобы исцелить твои раны. Вместе, втроем. Если ты захочешь нас. Мы хотим, чтобы ты стал нашим Омегой, — подвел итог Лен.  
  
— Вы все, чего я хочу. Вы двое. Леонард. Мик, — прошептал Барри. — Но мне нужно вам рассказать еще кое-что. Я не хочу больше быть трусом. Не хочу держать это в себе. Даже если... даже если это изменит ваше мнение обо мне.


	7. Chapter 7

Лен подавил своё инстинктивное желание заверить — что бы Омега ни собирался рассказать, это не изменит их мнения о нем. Но это прозвучало бы вымучено и искусственно, и неважно насколько правдиво это было для Лена. Для начала он должен был выслушать то, что так нужно было сказать Scarlet.  
  
— Мм...около четырёх месяцев назад вы с Миком и некоторыми другими людьми вломились в банк... — начал Барри.  
  
Все тело Лена окаменело. И с этим он ничего поделать не мог — он совсем не ожидал подобного.  
  
Барри и Фелисити были явно в курсе дел Лена и Мика, исходя из того, что Фелисити стерла их криминальное прошлое. Но вот так, напрямую, столкнуться с Омегой именно по поводу одного из их дел причиняло Лену жуткий дискомфорт.  
  
— Расслабься, — вставила Фелисити. — Никто вас ни в чем не обвиняет. Мы вообще не вправе судить. Моя триада тоже слишком уж часто вовлечена в... не совсем законную деятельность.  
  
— Мы... мы просмотрели записи видеонаблюдения, — продолжил Барри. — Ты... Ты убил человека той ночью, из своей банды.  
  
Лен напрягся сильнее. Он чувствовал, как инстинкты вынуждают его обороняться, как сам он хотел сорваться. Того видео не должно было существовать. Он самолично его стер.  
  
Омеги могли сказать, что с преступной деятельностью они готовы были смириться, но в какой степени? Убийство, независимо от точки зрения, отличается от ограбления. Барри сказал, что он понимает, когда убить порой необходимо ради защиты другого. Но имел ли он в виду именно это? Или он собирался сказать Лену, что если Альфа вытворит такое снова, Барри больше не захочет иметь с ними ничего общего?  
  
— Никаких обвинений в нашу сторону не прозвучало, — произнес Лен ледяным голосом.  
  
— Не прозвучало и не будет, — подтвердила Фелисити. — Я перехватила кадры съемки по беспроводному соединению еще до того, как ты стер оригинал. Мы разок их посмотрели, а потом я все удалила. Мы знаем, что хранить такое опасно, даже если мы никогда не собирались этим воспользоваться.  
  
— Зачем? Какое вам вообще до этого дело? — рыкнул Лен.  
  
— Человек, которого ты убил, он... — начал было Барри.  
  
— Он ранил Омегу, — Лен прервал его, выплевывая слова и заводясь все больше. — Заложницу. У нее случилась паническая атака, и он просто ударил ее. Сломал ей нос. И смеялся над этим. Продолжал говорить, что преподаст ей урок, возьмет ее силой.   
Даже если бы я удержал его от этого во время дела, я все равно мог с уверенностью сказать, что он это сделает потом. Когда Альфу на чем-то переклинивает, его не остановить. Он пришёл бы за ней после. Она была непомеченной, никто бы ее не защитил. Так что...  
  
— Так что Мик сломал ему руку, когда он тронул ее снова, и тогда ты выстрелил ему прямо в голову, — кивнула Фелисити. — Опять же, никто вас ни в чем не обвиняет. Мы просто...  
  
— Но это, черт возьми, звучит так, будто вы нас в чем-то обвиняете! — зарычал Лен. — Кем он вам приходился?!  
  
— Этот Альфа — убийца моих родителей! — закричал Барри, расстраиваясь и перенимая беспокойство Лена. — Эобард Тоун... он... он убил моих родителей.  
  
Лен замер. Его тело и мозг просто перестали функционировать. Мик заскулил, тревожно ерзая на бедре Барри: Бета придвинулся так близко, чтобы лизнуть руку его Альфы. И это помогло.  
  
Лен встряхнулся. Он готовил себя к тому, что Scarlet обвинит их в том, что они сделали неверно, скажет, что они не должны были убивать того ублюдка. Но явно не к тому, что он будет спокойно примет то, что они кого-то убили. Даже учитывая обстоятельства.  
  
Все оказалось совсем... другим. Лену потребовалось время, чтобы переварить это и погасить свою вспыльчивость; сбросить оборону. Scarlet не поносил их, их принципы, или их работу. Он сказал, что они убили того, кто нанес ему глубокую рану.  
  
И зная, что он убил того, кто причинил Барри боль, Лену пришлось подавить инстинкт с гордостью покрасоваться. Он все же не был уверен, что Барри оценит такую реакцию.  
  
— Мы искали его долгое время, пытались выследить. И это был первый раз за долгие годы, когда он засветил лицо, — объяснила Фелисити. — Оливер тут же собрался его прикончить. Но теперь ему уже и не нужно этого делать, раз ты сам позаботился об этом.  
  
Фелисити не могла перестать улыбаться. Но не о ее реакции Лен больше всего волновался. Он опустил взгляд на Барри, но Омега снова старательно избегал зрительного контакта.  
  
— Scarlet... ты рад, что он мертв?  
  
— Да, да, конечно!  
  
Барри, улыбаясь, поднял глаза, а после по-настоящему лизнул шею Лена. Жест, заверяющий волка в правдивости сказанных слов. Лен вздохнул, напряжение наконец его отпустило. Он даже позволил себе слегка загордиться, ведь этой смертью он был удовлетворен. Ублюдок это заслужил. И сейчас Лен был еще более доволен тем, что сделал это тогда.  
  
— Я просто... просто хотел знать почему. Почему он убил моих родителей, — признался Барри.  
  
— Прости меня, — ответил Лен. — Если бы мы знали, мы бы из него вытащили правду, перед тем как убить.  
  
Мик прорычал, соглашаясь. Бета был очень хорош в том, чтобы заставлять людей говорить, даже если они не были готовы к сотрудничеству.  
  
— Я знаю, — Барри вздохнул. — Это не ваша вина. Я рад, что он мертв. Рад, что больше он никого не сможет ранить, а мои родители отомщены.  
  
— Как звали твоих родителей? — Лен спросил. — Мы почти не знали Тоуна. Мы работали с ним в первый раз и довольно быстро поняли, что он психопат. Но, может, мы слышали что-то.  
  
— Генри Аллен, Нора Томпсон и Харрисон Уэллс, — ответил Барри.  
  
Лен кивнул. Ему потребовалась пара минут, чтобы подумать, но он так ни к чему и не пришел.  
  
— Прости, — повторил Лен, качая головой.  
  
— Ничего страшного. Это все равно ничего бы не изменило. Их больше нет, на причину плевать. Но теперь и его тоже больше нет. Я... я рад... я рад, что именно вы убили его, — признался Барри. — Вот почему я... мы заинтересовались вами. Я хотел узнать про вас обоих после того, как увидел видео. И чем больше я узнавал о вас... о вашем способе работать — не следуя закону, но подчиняясь кодексу. О делах, что вы проворачиваете. Это было так захватывающе, так интересно. Так... я захотел с вами встретиться. И когда я в первый раз пошёл в эти леса, то не просто слонялся в одиночестве в поиске других волков, а надеялся встретить именно вас двоих.  
  
Лен не до конца понимал, почему Барри беспокоился на этот счет. Ведь это, если честно, заставляло Лена гордиться еще больше. Заставляло его чувствовать себя только более уверенным в том, что Барри был _для них_ , что Омега не собирался поменять свое мнение о них.  
  
— Ты не... не думаешь, что это... слишком бесчестно? Наша связь не была такой уж естественной, как я позволил вам думать. Я ведь уже... уже знал, кто вы такие. Уже знал, как вы оба выглядите в человеческом обличии. И с моей стороны это было... так несправедливо, — Барри тяжело сглотнул, отворачиваясь от Лена и Мика.  
  
— Наша связь образовалась очень естественно, Scarlet, — заверил его Лен. — Неважно, что ты думал о нас до этого, то, что случилось между нами, нельзя создать искусственно.   
То, что ты узнал о нас, подтолкнуло тебя к нам, и за это мы не можем быть более благодарны. Но если бы мы не подходили друг другу так безусловно, все и осталось бы так, как есть. Ничего больше.  
  
— Так это... из-за этого вы не хотите меня меньше? — заскулил Барри.  
  
— Нет, Барри. Совсем нет. Из-за этого мы хотим тебя даже больше прежнего. Ведь все это значит, что ты уже знаешь о нас; о том, чем мы занимаемся; кто мы есть. И при этом ты все ещё хочешь нас. Ты знал о нас с самого начала и ни разу не побоялся прийти к нам. Ни разу не спасовал перед тем, чтобы попросить нас поиграть с тобой. Ни разу не испугался того, кто мы такие, как многие другие Омеги. Это только больше поспособствует нашим отношениям.  
  
Барри испустил короткий счастливый вздох и ближе прильнул к Лену. Лен на короткое мгновение погладил его волосы. А затем сдвинул руку к задней части шеи Барри и слегка, но собственнически стиснул, как Альфа Омегу.  
  
Это был большой шаг вперед. Альфа не делал этого по отношению к Омеге, если только не рассматривал всерьез возможность удержать его с собой, повязать его. И мольбы, вырвавшиеся изо рта Барри вперемешку с бормотанием, перевернули все в животе Лена. Он чувствовал гордость. А еще возбуждение. Барри откинул голову назад, что означало одно — он целиком и полностью принимал намерения Лена в отношении него, больше и больше обнажая горло в знак подчинения.  
  
Если бы они трое были в одиночестве, а Мик был в порядке, чтобы обратиться в человека, Лен на самом деле решил бы заклеймить Барри, застолбить на него свои права прямо сейчас и прямо здесь. Но, тем не менее, он утешал себя, покусывая шею Барри тут и там, сильно настолько, чтобы на некоторое время остались несколько красных меток, говоривших сами за себя.  
  
Он приблизился к Барри, и в человеческом обличии их губы и языки впервые встретились в поцелуе. Это было гораздо эротичнее, чем вылизывание друг друга в волчьей форме. И когда они оторвались друг от друга, хватая воздух, Лен заметил, что Фелисити отодвинула своё кресло и теперь упорно смотрела в свой планшет, а не в их направлении. Все еще растянувшийся на бедре Барри Мик прямо и не скрываясь глядел на них, бесстыдный, с чертятами в глазах.  
  
Лен ухмыльнулся партнеру в ответ. Они нашли своего Омегу. Или, если быть точнее, их Омега нашел их. И теперь это оставалось лишь вопросом времени, когда Барри будет принадлежать им полностью и безоговорочно.


	8. Chapter 8

Как только Лен немного утихомирил свои разбушевавшиеся собственнические инстинкты, он попросил Фелисити запустить на планшете фильм, чтобы они все вместе могли его посмотреть. Сделано это было для того, чтобы не игнорировать другую Омегу, проявляя невежливость, пока он метил Барри. И Мика, раз уж он не мог сейчас помочь Лену с этим. Барри заскулил, но он тоже знал, что так было лучше.

Они что-то смотрели. Лен после ни малейшего понятия не имел, что же это было. Он больше наслаждался тем, что был так близко к Барри и Мику, привыкая к тому, как запах Барри в этом спокойствии смешивался с их. Лен, возможно, даже немного задремал. Мик вырубился, похрапывая. Но у него хотя бы было оправдание — ему все ещё нужно было залечивать свою рану.

Вскоре после того как фильм закончился, телефон Фелисити зазвонил. Сара вернулась. Лен впустил Бету внутрь.

— Все в порядке. Прошло как по маслу, — сказала Сара Фелисити, обнимая партнера в знак приветствия. — Оливер хотел бы сейчас встретиться с тобой и все объяснить. Если ты не против, — предложила она Лену.

Лен проверил время. Только минуло шесть утра. Saints and Sinners должны быть закрыты, да это и не было по-настоящему нейтральной территорией. Его там уж очень хорошо знали. Если бы дело дошло до драки, местные прикрыли бы его спину. Но поблизости располагался Jitters, что должно было сработать. Он продиктовал Саре адрес, и ее Оливер согласился встретиться с ним через полчаса.

Тем временем Сара и Фелисити должны были остаться с Барри и Миком на складе. Если бы с Миком все было хорошо, группы разделились бы. Если же они были бы людьми, Оливер мог бы присоединиться ко всем прямо здесь, в складском помещении.

Но они были оборотнями, и одного из них прошлой ночью подстрелил охотник. Омегу нельзя было оставлять беззащитным, наедине с раненым Бетой после всего, что случилось. Первая же встреча двух Альф, равных друг другу, должна пройти на нейтральной территории. Так что все должно было быть именно так.

Леонард добрался до кофейни первым, взял два кофе и сел, прислонившись спиной к стене. Оливер прибыл на пару минут позже и присоединился к нему за столиком. И если поначалу Лен не был уверен, что человек, приближавшийся к нему, был тем самым Альфой, с которым он должен был встретиться, то, как только он оказался близко, Лен уловил его запах и теперь уже знал наверняка. Несомненно, это был Альфа Сары и Фелисити.

— Леонард Снарт, — произнёс Оливер вместо приветствия. Так он сразу показывал другому Альфе, что знал, кто перед ним.

— Оливер Куин, — сказал Лен, вставая, чтобы поздороваться. — Не скажу, что ожидал этого.

— Так значит, ты обо мне наслышан, — Оливер скованно улыбнулся.

Рук они не пожали — это совсем не в стиле оборотней. Достаточно было просто находиться рядом, чтобы можно было почувствовать запахи друг друга. Они опустились за стол друг напротив друга.

— Мультимиллионер, — начал Лен в ответ. — Пять лет обитал на острове… почти. Возглавляешь Братву. И так далее. Но единственное, что меня волнует в твоём послужном списке, — это мой, как предполагается, Омега, который считает тебя старшим братом. Твои партнёры помогли моему Бете. А больше в тебе меня ничего не заботит.

— Но может озаботить, — Оливер вздохнул и обнял ладонями стакан с кофе, который взял для него Лен, но так и не отпил. — После того, что я тебе расскажу, очень даже может.

Лен удивленно вскинул брови. Он ждал, что Оливер нехотя даст своё благословение Лену, собиравшемуся пометить Барри. Ждал угроз на случай, если он когда-нибудь причинит Барри боль.

Но все было не то.

— Перейду сразу к делу, — продолжил Оливер. — Стрелок прошлой ночью явился за мной, но был рад пристрелить любого из моей стаи. Но он явно не владел информацией настолько, чтобы различать трансформировавшихся в волчье обличие оборотней; не позаботился о том, чтобы выучить расцветки. Так что это мой вина, что твоего Бету ранили.

Лен сел обратно, слегка порыкивая. Оливер настороженно глядел на него, но в ответ не рычал. Для Альфы, столкнувшегося с другим, такое признание вины было равносильно словам.

Лен думал, что охотник был послан по его душу и душу его партнёра. Для этого у них было предостаточно врагов. И хотя он полагал, что у всех кишка тонка, но ты никогда не можешь знать наверняка. Но он и не рассматривал тот вариант, где произошедшее с ними вообще никак не было связано. Но Альфа, так прямо признававший вину перед другим Альфой… Оливер никогда так не поступил, если бы не был уверен в своей правоте.

— Объяснись, — потребовал Лен.

— В последнее время у нас в Стар-сити появились проблемы. В город перебралась новая банда, — ответил Оливер. — Мы с ними разобрались, по большей части. Думали, что они сдались, переехали. Но, оказывается, нет. Они следовали за моей триадой сюда. Хотели прикончить меня. Но были счастливы в процессе переправить на тот свет любого, о ком я забочусь. Моя триада отправилась за Барри в парк, но мы отпустили его в леса, чтобы он встретился с вами наедине, как и прежде. Мы не знали, что за нами следили. Они увидели, что Барри ушел сам по себе, и решили, что из него выйдет легкая мишень. Последовали за ним вглубь леса, но потеряли след. Увидели волка и даже мозгами не пошевелили, а их ли это цель. Они увидели твоего Бету и подстрелили его вместо нужного им оборотня.

К тому моменту Лен уже полноценно рычал. Если бы кофейня не была забита под завязку, люди могли бы услышать его.

И как бы серьезно ни был ранен Мик, охотник был под душу его Барри?!

Его сладкий, идеальный Омега был в опасности, почти что словил пулю!

Лен схватился за край стола с такой силой, что на дереве остались царапины. По крайней мере, он убил ублюдка. Но если их было гораздо больше…

— Я позаботился об этом… о них, — продолжил Оливер. — Мы с Сарой и наши люди занялись ими. Я избавился от тела стрелка. Кстати, за это спасибо — результативная работа. По его следу я добрался до места, где остановились его люди. Заставил их говорить. Они рассказали обо всем, о локациях всех их людей. Я убил их после этого. Наши люди в Стар-сити разберутся с остальными. Я пытался сделать все правильно. Дал им возможность одуматься, отступить. Это моя ошибка, и я так прошу прощения за нее. Они попытались убить Омегу. Омегу, находившегося под моей защитой. Так что пришлось их прирезать, как свиней. Каковыми они и являлись.

Оливер рычал тоже. Было ясно, насколько он был расстроен произошедшим. Он ведь тоже заботился о Барри. И осознание этого немного успокоило Лена.

— Где мне взять доказательства, что они все мертвы? — спросил Лен. — Откуда я знаю, что они не явятся снова за Омегой, который скоро станет моим?

— Могу показать тебе тела, — предложил Оливер. — Рассказать все в деталях: кто они, где они. Все.

Лен кивнул. Начать можно и с этого. Чтобы быть в курсе, он копнет поглубже. Поговорит с людьми, которых знает сам, — своими должниками. Проверит и перепроверит. Никто не подберется к его Scarlet в его смену.

— Кстати говоря… — продолжал Оливер. — Я пойму, если ты захочешь, чтобы я и моя триада держались подальше от тебя и твоего, как предполагается, Омеги после всего, что произошло.

Леонард взглянул на него, оценивая степень правдивости. Он выглядел искренне. И хотя такое предложение выглядело достаточно заманчиво…

— Нет, — Лен покачал головой. — Я не поступлю так с Барри. Ты и твоя триада важны для него. Его уже и без того слишком долго отделяли от друзей-оборотней. Я не запру его, не лишу возможности проживать свою жизнь, даже чтобы защитить его.

Оливер выглядел удивленным и даже впечатленным; после улыбнулся и кивнул.

— И все же я жду того, что в будущем будут предприняты меры осторожности… — начал Лен.

Следующие несколько часов Альфы провели в работе над основополагающими вопросами. Уважение Лена к Оливеру росло пропорционально времени, проведенном вместе, с того момента, как он смог оценить, как хорошо Оливер «потрудился» над своими преследователями. Оливер же вроде так же ценил взгляд Лена со стороны и его голову, приспособленную под планирование.

И пусть Лен все ещё был расстроен из-за ранения Мика и того, что Барри был в опасности… он подумал, что это отношения между скоро-образующейся-триадой Лена и триадой Оливера могли бы сыграть на руку обеим группам.

***

Леонард и Оливер достигли многого. Лен был полностью уверен в их плане так же, как и в своих собственных личных планах «на всякий случай», которыми он с Оливером не поделился.

Первая часть плана включала в себя переезд из убежища на складе. Он идеально подходил для того, чтобы их компания могла сбежать и укрыться. Был достаточно безопасен на время. Но складу было далековато до самой укрепленной собственности из всей, которой владели Лен и Мик. И они оставались здесь слишком долго, а возвращаться раз за разом в одно и то же место было небезопасно. И Лен принял решение перебраться в квартиру, что у них была. Оливер только одобрил и согласился помочь.

Это место не было самым обжитым; домом назвать его было сложно. Но все же оно было достаточно по-домашнему комфортным — хорошее местечко, чтобы продолжить укреплять связь с Барри. А после, когда триада Оливера уйдёт и пройдет еще немного времени, когда они убедятся, что за ними никто не следит, они переедут в то самое место, которое они зовут своим домом.

Поначалу Мик ворчал и рычал на решение о переезде. Лен знал, что партнер все больше и больше расстраивался из-за запрета на превращение. Знал, что Мик лучше подождал бы день или два, чтобы выбраться со склада уже в обличии человека. Знал также, что Мик тоже волновался, когда Лен слишком долго не возвращался со встречи с Оливером. А вернулся он уже после полудня.

Но как только Лен упомянул, что целью стрелка был Барри, который все еще может находиться в опасности, Мик затих и полностью подчинился решению. Он даже без единой ноты протеста вынес унижение, лежа на носилках и позволяя вносить себя в машину и выносить себя из нее.

Квартира располагалась в хорошем районе Централ-сити, дорогом, элитном. Лену это не особо нравилось, но такое местоположение означало безопасность. Швейцары и вооруженные охранники. Лифты, которые можно было использовать лишь при наличии карточки жильца. Люди, которым было абсолютно побоку, что другие жильцы поднимали на носилках огромную «собаку» — богачам дозволено быть слегка эксцентричными.

В квартире стояла и система безопасности, собственноручно измененная Леном. Ни у кого, кроме Лена и Мика, не было кодов дезактивации; никто не знал, кроме них, что случится, если не ввести верный код. В окнах были установлены пуленепробиваемые стекла.

Триада Оливера даже глазом не моргнула на все эти системы. Они и не моргнули бы — Оливер был наследником компании с миллионами долларов. Барри же рассматривал все с небольшим любопытством, но в большей степени уделял внимание Мику и его удобству, насколько это было возможно при транспортировке. Лен был рад, что с Оливером они поладили достаточно, что могли вдвоем нести переноску, пока Барри придерживал рукой Мика. При этом оставляя Сару и Фелисити свободно идти поблизости.

Мика они положили на огромную кровать в главной спальне, а после заказали ужин. На следующий день Лен собирался забить холодильник, но пока что шкафчики и полки были пустоваты. Они с Миком уже долго не были здесь.

После ужина триада Оливера отправилась в отель. В квартире была и вторая спальня, но пока что Альфы не настолько чувствовали себя комфортно друг с другом. Спать, пока другой Альфа в соседней комнате, означало, что ни один из них нормально не выспится.

И проводя ещё одну ночь триадой, Лен начал подумывать, что он уже никогда не сможет спокойно уснуть без его Мика и его Барри в кровати с ним. И он мог доверять себе только в том, что сделал достаточно для их безопасности.

 

[ Редактировать текст](https://ficbook.net/home/myfics/14802568/beta_edit)


	9. Chapter 9

На следующий день, пока к ним в квартиру Сара заглянула проверить рану Мика, Лен сел за компьютер, чтобы просмотреть электронную почту и пробежаться по новостям. Было уже позднее утро, практически полдень. Но всем им нужен был отдых. Триада Оливера собиралась уехать на следующий день и узнать наверняка: если кто-то еще следил за ними, они должны были последовать за ними обратно в Стар-сити.   
  
Этой ночью перед отъездом они все собирались поужинать вместе. Оливер вызвался готовить, а это то, в чем он наверняка был хорош. Он принесет все продукты с собой, причем сразу на несколько дней. Так что им можно будет некоторое время не выбираться из квартиры.   
  
Сара вскоре ушла, сказав напоследок, что Мик уже выглядел гораздо лучше. На завтрак Барри жевал буррито из той горы, что принесла Сара, и листал по телевизору каналы. Все было мирно и спокойно, до тех пор пока Мик не вышел из спальни... прихрамывая, но уже человеком.   
  
— Мик! — Лен подскочил, рыча.   
  
Барри поднялся тоже, разинув рот при виде Мика.   
  
— Что?! Сара сказала, что сейчас я могу обращаться, — протянул Мик.   
  
— Забавно, ведь она не упоминала этого при мне, — продолжал рычать Лен.   
  
— Ну, может, она сказала, что я могу обратиться, когда почувствую, что могу это сделать. Ну, я и почувствовал! — возразил Мик. — Я в порядке, Ленни! Рана не открылась! Вообще не кровит!   
  
— Дай посмотреть, — настоял Лен.   
  
Мик, покорный и в то же время упрямый, стянул пижамные штаны одним слитым движением. Под ними он не носил ничего.   
  
Лен закатил глаза и принялся совершенно невозмутимо рассматривать бедро Мика, наполовину обнажившегося.   
  
Барри же, заметил Лен, в шоке открывал и закрывал рот; его лицо залило краской. Лен на мгновение проигнорировал Омегу. Барри еще не раз увидит Мика обнаженным в его человеческом обличии. Он сам уже привык к этому.   
  
Бедро Мика там, где пуля в него вошла, покраснело и опухло, но на этом все. Никакой открытой раны, ни следа инфекции. Лен легко пробежался ладонями по поверхности кожи и принюхался, но не нашел ничего, за что Мика можно было бы пожурить. Как никогда Лен был благодарен оборотническому исцелению.   
  
— Ладно, — уступил Лен. — Но ты все равно должен притормозить! Далеко не ходить, долго не стоять, не бегать! Не помогать Оливеру сегодня вечером с готовкой. Твоему организму все еще нужно время, чтобы вывести из крови все серебро.   
  
— Да-да, Ленни, конечно, — Мик согласился. — Буду паинькой.   
  
Лен натянул пижамные штаны обратно на Мика. Черные , с крохотными красно-оранжевыми огоньками на них, заметил он. Лен сам купил их для Мика. Еще Мик надел поношенный, но мягкий черный свитшот.   
  
Глядя на своего партнёра, Лен поддался нахлынувшим чувствам и крепко стиснул его в объятии. Потребовалась секунда, и Мик обнял его в ответ так же крепко. Лен ощутимо прикусил ухо Мика, и тот заворчал от легкой боли.   
  
— Ты до смерти меня напугал, ты же знаешь, да? — прошептал Лен на ухо. — Я не могу потерять тебя. Не могу.   
  
— Я в порядке, Ленни, — повторил Мик, но на этот раз мягче, нежнее. — Я никуда не денусь.   
  
Лен и Мик знали, что они значили друг для друга, даже если им было трудно часто произносить это вслух. Лен отстранился, но продолжал посматривать на своего Бету.   
  
— Съешь что-нибудь. Сара принесла. И мне все равно, если тебе это не нравится, — приказал Лен Мику. — Тебе нужно питаться, но готовка сейчас тебе не по силам.   
  
— Ладно, Ленни, ладно, — пробурчал Мик, но согласился.   
  
Лен обернулся, обнаруживая, что Барри все еще смотрит на них. Кажется, нервно, но не испуганно. Он словно сомневался, не уверенный, как именно он впишется во все это. Лену было его жаль: потребуется время, потребуется хорошенько пометить его, чтобы Омега почувствовал себя более уверенно рядом с ними. Но спешить не стоило, неважно, как сильно Лен хотел прямо сейчас заверить Барри.   
  
— Приветик тебе, Scarlet, — пробормотал Мик, будто он тоже неожиданно смутился и занервничал. — Ты очень симпатичный, Барри. Все это время хотел сказать тебе. И мне плевать, что говорят другие, мне очень нравится, как ты выглядишь. Всем нам нравится.   
  
— П-привет, Мик! И спасибо, — Барри улыбнулся, все еще явно нервничая. — Ты... ты вживую намного больше. Как человек, я имею в виду.   
  
Сказав это, Барри поморщился, будто бы понимая, что это не самое лучше из всего того, что он мог сказать, но это просто вылетело из его рта. Омега почесал шею сзади, очевидно сомневаясь в себе. Лен хотел подойти к Барри, стиснуть шею Омеги, заверяя, что все хорошо. Но Лен сдержал себя. Он должен был дать шанс развиваться всему естественно, без вмешательства со стороны.   
  
Мик промычал, слегка пожал плечами и двинулся к дивану, чтобы присесть. Он не решался коснуться Барри.   
  
Лен же внимательно следил. Что сделает Барри?   
  
Мик на самом деле тоже стеснялся и сомневался. Свои чувства он прикрывал внешним безразличием. Но Лен его знал. Мик впервые видел Барри через призму человеческого зрения. Восприятие через глаза волка было слегка иным. И Мик знал, что это был первый раз для Барри, когда он видел Мика вживую в человеческом обличии. Фото и видео никогда не совпадали с реальностью на сто процентов.   
  
Для Мика Барри был восхитителен. Ни тени сомнения не промелькнуло в голове Лена на этот счет . И Мик был восхитителен для Лена. И Лен думал, что Барри тоже должен найти Мика привлекательным. Но на самом деле Лен не знал этого. Не знал Барри хорошо настолько, чтобы так или иначе интерпретировать его реакцию. Мик же был уверен в этом еще меньше, потому что это касалось самого Мика.   
  
В целом Мик не был человеком, сомневающимся в себе. Ему жилось комфортно со своей внешностью. Он часто не ощущал нужды одеваться или желания бросаться в глаза. Обычно это было для него не так уж важно.   
  
Но это был их предполагаемый Омега. Это — другое. Конечно же, Мик хотел, чтобы Барри нашел его привлекательным. Один лишь комментарий Барри о том, что Мик был «гораздо больше» вносил сумятицу. Это мог быть комплимент. А мог значить, что размер Мика показался Барри устрашающим. Многие волки придерживались последнего мнения.   
  
Как Барри с этим справится? Заметит ли, что Мику нужно придать уверенности? Лен мог подтолкнуть Омегу в этом направлении. Но пока что он хотел подождать и посмотреть, осознает ли это Барри без него. И если да, то им обоим это пойдет на пользу. И Барри, и Мику.   
  
Лен знал, что собственные проблемы Омеги с самооценкой касались не только его внешнего вида. Но несмотря на это, внешность была первым, о чем упомянул Барри. Просто на этой детали легче всего зациклиться. Но Барри в целом и общем подвергал сомнению то, что он хороший Омега. Волновался, что не сможет достаточно воспринимать нужды и желания своих партнеров.   
  
И если он сам заметит, что Мику нужно что-то, это будет значить гораздо больше, чем если бы Лен намекнул ему на это. Лен знал, что Барри было абсолютно под силу заметить. Но он должен был выяснить, был ли Барри уверен в собственном чутье и интуиции настолько, чтобы распознать и выстроить линию своего поведения.   
  
Мик опустился на диван и принялся с отвращением рассматривать пакеты с едой на вынос. Но к ним так и не потянулся. Он нарочно не смотрел в сторону Барри, чтобы спрятать свое беспокойство насчет того, что Омега о нем подумал.   
  
Барри смотрел на Мика. Лен смотрел на Барри.   
  
Барри надулся, на мгновение прикусывая губу. И тогда, не медля ни секунды, Барри опустился на бедро Мика; его задница — на ноге Мика, той, что не была повреждена; ноги — перекинуты через тронутую пулей так, чтобы не потревожить рану; стопы касались дивана. Сам диван был большим. Было достаточно места, чтобы сидеть близко, а не верхом на Мике. Но Барри выбрал именно это.   
  
На лице Лена расцвела широкая ухмылка. Мик от удивления подавился воздухом, глядя на Омегу, неожиданно расположившегося у него на бедре.   
  
— Что? — Барри надул губы. — Все по-честному, учитывая, сколько времени за последние дни ты провалялся на моем бедре.   
  
Мик просто пялился на Барри. Лен же был очень-очень доволен. Все шло даже лучше, чем он надеялся.   
  
— Только если вдруг ты не хочешь...   
  
Барри начал сдвигаться, и этого было достаточно, чтобы Мик наконец отмер и схватил своими огромными руками Омегу за бедра, удерживая его на месте.   
  
— Всегда хочу тебя, милый, — прогудел Мик. — Это не то, о чем ты даже должен спрашивать. Я хочу. Определенно хочу. Просто все еще пытаюсь понять, что теперь имею.   
  
Барри ухмыльнулся, довольный собой, — он заслужил это. Он взял еще один буррито и начал скармливать его с руки Мику. Неважно при этом, что Бета был в полном порядке, чтобы есть самому. Мик с восхищением глядел на Барри, но съедал все, что Омега ему давал. Его руки не покидали бедер Омеги.   
  
Лен усмехнулся и присоединился к партнерам на диване. Он положил голую ногу Барри на свое собственное бедро и собственнически ее сжал. Барри заулыбался еще больше.   
  
Может, Барри и не был еще порядочно помечен. Но он принадлежал им. Он идеально им подходил. И любой, кто попытается забрать его от них, знай! Эти волки были в курсе, как использовать свои зубы.   
  
Но все же прямо сейчас Лен считал, что свои зубы ему лучше использовать, чтобы вонзить их в буррито, который Барри скармливал ему на завтрак. А язык — чтобы облизывать пальцы Омеги, оставляя их чистыми.   
  
***  
  
Ужин по большей части был приятным. Атмосфера оставалась спокойной и расслабляющей, наполненная небольшими разговорами. С одной стороны, Лен получал наслаждение от компании дружелюбных волков — кое-что, что редко доводилось ему испытать на своем опыте. С другой стороны, ему уже не терпелось провести больше времени наедине лишь с его Бетой и предполагаемым Омегой.   
  
Фелисити принесла с собой остатки вещей Барри из их комнаты в отеле, обещая отправить кораблем оставшиеся его вещи сразу же, как они доберутся до Стар-сити. Чтобы у Омеги было достаточно одежды и личных вещиц для пребывания здесь. Не то чтобы Лен или Мик возражали против того, чтобы Омега пользовался их вещами или носил их одежду. Лен определенно собирался покупать Барри все, что он захочет, когда они достаточно обустроятся и убедятся в собственной безопасности настолько, чтобы выйти за покупками.   
  
Оливер же подтвердил, что Барри мог продолжать работать на Queen Consolidated удаленно. Пока у него был ноутбук, не было никаких препятствий для работы даже на большом расстоянии. Он мог остаться на этой работе, или устроиться на другую поблизости, или вообще не работать, если говорить о мнении Лена на этот счет. Лен был бы счастлив финансово обеспечивать Омегу. Но он понимал также, что Барри скорее всего предпочтет работать и самому зарабатывать некоторые деньги. Что ж, это право Барри.   
  
Если Барри интересовало участие в работе Лена и Мика... это было тем, что они втроем в долгосрочной перспективе должны были обсудить, позже. Лен не собирался одобрять что-нибудь, что поставит Омегу под большую угрозу. Например, как это было со сложными кражами. Но в то же время в их работе были и другие аспекты, где он мог бы помочь, если бы захотел. Само по себе планирование часто включало в себя работу с компьютером, в которой Барри мог бы быть заинтересован.   
  
Но выяснить это они могли бы и позже. Сейчас же Лен планировал для них перерыв от совершения больших преступлений. По меньшей мере на пару месяцев. У них было достаточно сэкономленных денег с прошлых их проделок, так что никакой спешки.   
  
Терапевт Барри уже согласилась проводить сеансы по телефону, как они делали, когда Барри навещал в Централ Айрис. Не было причины их прекращать. Или, если Барри захочет встречаться с терапевтом вживую, она могла порекомендовать одного поблизости.   
  
Все вроде бы было налажено и организовано для того, чтобы Барри с удобством мог теперь жить в Централ с Леном и Миком. И все они были рады, что Омеге не нужно было в ближайшее время возвращаться за чем бы то ни было в Стар-сити.   
  
Мику удалось оставить Оливеру готовку на кухне, ну или вроде того. Для того, чтобы Бета остался на диване, Лен прожигал его взглядом, а Барри дулся на него. Обычно Лен обожал то, что Мик так увлечен готовкой, — в   
этом он, без сомнения, великолепен — но его партнер должен был сидеть смирно и выздоравливать. Оливер со всем справится.   
  
Лен знал, что часть проблемы была на поверхности: другой волк собирался крутиться на кухне, которую Мик считал своей. И более того, Мик хотел готовить специально для их предполагаемого Омеги.   
  
Напрямую снабжать Омегу едой — это один из основных инстинктов партнеров . Тот факт, что Мик был хорош в готовке и мог кормить их предполагаемого Омегу действительно вкусными блюдами, по вполне очевидным причинам рождал в Бете желание продемонстрировать свои умения Барри.   
  
— Успокойся и дай Оливеру самому все сделать! — Лен рыкнул, когда Мик снова собрался встать и направиться на кухню. — Ты можешь приготовить что-нибудь для Барри завтра!   
  
— После этого ты можешь готовить для меня хоть каждый день, Мик! — фыркнул Барри. — Потому что лично я готовить не умею!  
  
— М-да? — Мик спросил с надеждой в голосе и присел обратно. — Значит, тебе никогда не пытались скормить чушь, что именно Омега должен готовить?  
  
Эта байка была распространена среди волков, придерживавшихся старомодных взглядов; другие партнеры должны были снабдить едой, от Омеги требовалось приготовить ее. Лен никогда не заморачивался по этому поводу. У Омег было достаточно забот, они и без того достаточно давали своим партнерам. И если им не нравилось готовить, то что с того?   
  
— Нет, — подтвердил Барри. — Моим омежьим примером для подражания была Фелисити, а она готовить не умеет. Я могу разогреть в микроволновке, иногда что-нибудь пожарить и даже не сжечь. Но по большей части на кухне я безнадежен.   
  
— Когда я обзавелась партнерами, я пыталась научиться готовить, — посмеиваясь, добавила Фелисити. — Длилось это около недели, а после Оливер сказал, что он будет рад возложить на себя все обязанности по готовке, потому что ему это нравится. И то, как он это сделал, было умилительно, потому что он хотел, чтобы я не рассматривала его слова как приказ Альфы бросить готовку. Но в то же время он просил меня остановиться, потому что видеть, как много еды я отправила в мусорку и израсходовала в процессе, насколько несчастной делала меня эта неудавшаяся готовка, ему было физически больно.  
  
Лен понимающе кивнул. Все хорошие Альфы должны были быть осторожны с той тонкой линией между тем, чтобы предлагать, и тем, чтобы приказывать. Мик отлично помогал ему в этом: рычал, когда Лен подступал слишком близко к линии, когда не должен был. Барри наверняка будет сдержаннее, так что Лену придется следить за тем, в какие слова он облекает свои мысли.   
  
К счастью, Мик, будучи хорошим Бетой, будет тоже за этим приглядывать и даст Лену знать, если тот преступит линию.   
  
После этого, слава Богу, Мик умиротворился и перестал пытаться рвануть на кухню. Хотя Лен подозревал, что он уже продумывал, что приготовит им на завтрак.   
  
Еда Оливера вышла восхитительно вкусной. Мик даже сквозь зубы отвесил за это Альфе комплимент. Лен же предпочитал готовку Мика, но он был в курсе, что в этом вопросе был предвзят.   
  
Триада Оливера еще некоторое время потусовалась с ними после ужина, и все оборотни смотрели вместе телевизор. Это было достаточно миленько, хоть Лен и не мог сказать, что грустил по поводу их отъезда. Барри же определенно повесил нос. Омега обнимал каждого оборотня на прощание и заметно давился слезами.   
  
Лену пришлось стиснуть зубы, чтобы не зарычать, когда Барри обнял Оливера. Он знал, что никаких причин ревновать у него не было, но он не мог никуда деть свои собственнические инстинкты.   
  
Он ненавидел то, что другой Альфа касается его предполагаемого Омеги, неважно, что он знал: Оливер не угроза планам Лена пометить Барри.   
  
Однажды, когда они будут хорошенько связаны и каждый волк с носом сможет почуять метку Лена на Барри, Лену будет легче сохранять спокойствие. И в следующий раз, когда Оливер приедет, все так и будет, заверял себя Лен.   
  
После всего Барри выглядел грустно и даже потерянно, и Лену было так его жаль. Но винить себя за собственные чувства он не мог — он не был бы хорошим Альфой, если бы не был собственником по отношению к предполагаемому партнеру.   
  
— Можем, мы глянем еще одно шоу перед сном? — предложил Мик.   
  
Так Барри и растянулся на ногах своих волков на диване. Голова его покоилась на бедре Лена, ноги — на бедре Мика. Лен перебирал волосы Барри, пока Мик большим пальцем выводил крохотные круги на ноге Барри. Им втроем было бесконечно хорошо лежать вот так.   
Спустя короткое время все они начали позевывать.   
  
— Нам пора спать, — посоветовал Лен.   
  
Барри тихо заскулил в ответ. Лен сразу догадался, что он имел в виду, и надеялся, что не ошибся. Лену просто не терпелось заклеймить Барри, Омега точно так же не мог дождаться того, что ему продемонстрируют, что его желают и что он принадлежит своим волкам.   
  
— Scarlet, метить тебя я начну уже очень скоро. Не сомневайся в этом, — заверил Лен Омегу. — Мой запах будет на тебе и в тебе, прежде чем мы покинем эту квартиру снова. Но прямо сейчас все мы устали, а ты расстроен, что твои друзья теперь будут далеко. Так что не сегодня. Но скоро, обещаю.   
  
Барри пару раз слегка содрогнулся, удовлетворившись обещанием метки. Но он, кажется, после этого заверения был согласен подождать еще немного. И как только это все устаканилось, втроем они отправились в кровать.   
  
И это было впервые, когда они делили постель втроем, в человеческом обличии. Но удобно устроиться было удивительно просто. И снова Лен поразился, как же они друг другу подходили, даже в том, как они готовились ко сну. Барри вполне естественно устроился посередине, Лен и Мик тесно прижались к предполагаемому Омеге по сторонам. Наконец Барри был там, где и должен был быть: в целости и сохранности между партнерами ; как Лен и хотел с той самой ночи, когда они впервые встретили алого волка в этих лесах.


	10. Chapter 10

Леонард проснулся в восхитительно ощутимом запахе возбужденного Омеги. На первобытном уровне инстинкта для Альфы никто не мог пахнуть прекраснее, чем преисполненный похоти Омега. Этот самый запах был в их кровати, он исходил от Омеги, жаждавшей заполучить от Лена метку... неописуемо пьянящее, дурманящее чувство. Лен просто расслабился, позволяя себе на несколько мгновений раствориться в запахе, будучи все ещё одной ногой во сне. Он улыбнулся с закрытыми глазами, позволяя себе медленно, но полностью проснуться.  
  
Если только волков будил не громкий звук, в большинстве своём первым их просыпающимся чувством было именно обоняние. Даже если они и были в человеческом обличии. Остальные чувства Лена возникали по мере его полного пробуждения, позволяя ему заметить больше. И он заметил — мягкое, но настойчивое, перемежавшееся с трением давление на его пах. Барри потирался задницей о член Лена.  
  
— Доброе утро, Scarlet, — усмехнулся Лен.  
  
Омега замер, но не этой реакции Лен хотел добиться своими словами.  
  
— Прости! — заскулил Барри.  
  
— За что, Scarlet? — уточнил Лен, искренне не понимая.  
  
— Я не... ты сказал потерпеть, подождать и... Я не спросил у тебя разрешения, но я просто не мог справиться с собой, я... — забормотал Барри.  
  
— Барри, малыш! — Лен буквально замурлыкал, укладывая руки на бёдра Омеги и целуя его в шею. — Ты ведь подождал! Уже утро, ты вытерпел. Такой хороший, Scarlet! И на заметку: у тебя есть мое разрешение прислоняться своей попкой к моему члену, когда тебе, черт возьми, захочется!  
  
— Да? — Барри звучал неуверенно, но с надеждой. — А я не... не слишком жаждущий?  
  
— Нет, Барри. Ты потрясающе жаждущий! Омеги должны быть жаждущими! И хорошие Альфы и Беты просто обожают удовлетворять жажду Омеги. Так это и должно работать. Мы бы беспокоились и расстраивались, если бы ты не показывал нам, чего хочешь, чтобы мы могли позаботиться о тебе. Тут не за что просить прощения!  
  
Барри глубоко вздохнул, и его тело расслабилось. Лен стиснул шею Барри сзади, чтобы заверить его ещё больше.  
  
К этому моменту Мик уже проснулся и теперь пялился на них двоих с ухмылкой.  
  
— Так значит... начнём метить до завтрака? — Мик хохотнул и поспешно продолжил, замечая обеспокоенный взгляд Барри. — Не то чтобы у меня с этим какие-то проблемы. Напротив, для начала нагуляем аппетит.  
  
Барри улыбнулся, и Лен и Мик улыбнулись в ответ. Предполагаемая триада была в полнейшем согласии. Не было никакой причины откладывать все и дальше.  
  
Лен принялся покусывать шею Барри, Омега же с готовностью и покорностью обнажил горло, облегчая Лену доступ. Лен кусал с такой силой, чтобы наверняка оставить метки, и при этом не мог не нарадоваться, каким же сочным был на запах и вкус Омега, лежащий в такой открытой позе.  
  
Мик поцеловал Барри, охотно распахнувшего губы навстречу языку Беты. И совсем скоро Омега уже нетерпеливо извивался между двумя своими предполагаемыми партнерами.  
  
Спешить в их первый раз вместе Лен не хотел, но и не собирался превращать это в пытку. Их предполагаемый Омега был явно встревожен, и Лен хотел сделать все что угодно, чтобы успокоить Барри. И первым и большим шагом к этому было нанесение метки.  
  
Нанесение метки; это действо оборотней, стремившихся установить официальную партнерскую связь, был не таким уж быстрым делом, как некоторые люди полагали. Чтобы сформировать хорошую связь, требовалось на протяжении месяца следовать специфическим чётким принципам. Секс был большой частью этого, но не единственной.  
  
Во время установления связи следовало проводить вместе все возможное время. Но чтобы все удалось, предполагаемые члены связи должны были быть вместе по меньшей мере восемь часов каждый день на протяжении целого месяца. Можно было провернуть это и обычным совместным сном по ночам, если не было выхода, когда оборотни были слишком уж заняты.  
  
Но в идеале хотелось большего. Это время нужно было проводить, учась жить совместно, учась тому, как каждый член связи общается с другими; чему каждый из них мог и должен был способствовать, а чего избегать. Именно это время, проведённое вместе, закладывалось в основу их выстраивавшихся отношений.  
  
К счастью, с сэкономленными с прошлых работ Лена и Мика деньгами втроем они могли провести целый месяц вместе, почти не расставаясь. В этой квартире они проведут по меньшей мере неделю или две. А затем, возможно, переедут в дом, который они считали именно домом, если все покажется безопасным. Местонахождение на самом деле не было главной вещью. Самое важное, что они просто втроем проводили вместе время, открыто изучая друг друга.  
  
Конечно, была в установлении метки и сексуальная часть. Чтобы сформировать хорошую связь, участвующим оборотным требовалось заниматься сексом как минимум три раза в неделю — в три разных дня, на протяжении месяца. Зачастую секса было куда больше, но это был тот самый минимум, требовавший соблюдения.  
  
Определение того, что же входило в секс для формирования связи, было широким. Пока оборотни достигали оргазма, физически находясь в контакте с другими, система работала. Если в установлении связи участвовали Альфа и Омега, то секс, конечно, включает и вязку узлом Альфой Омеги. Это было вполне естественно, пусть и не строго затребовано.  
  
К примеру, когда Лен и Мик устанавливали связь, большую часть времени они, удовлетворяя друг друга, использовали руки и рты. Даже после большая часть из сексуальной жизни базировалась на таком подходе. Мик хоть и мог принимать узел Лена, наслаждаясь процессом, но все же не очень это предпочитали в постели.  
  
Беты не так любили узел Альфы, в отличие от Омег. Альфы точно так же не испытывали сильного желания вязать Бет узлом, как Омег. Омеги оставались единственными волками, у которых в проходе вырабатывалась смазка, специально предназначенная для узла Альфы.  
  
И все же Лен и Мик на полную наслаждались своей сексуальной жизнью. Она им двоим отлично подходила. Но следовало признать, они всегда хотели, чтобы к ним присоединился Омега, сбалансировав их, как им и было предназначено.  
  
Оборотни-Беты в целом не так уж сходили с ума от возбуждения в отличие от Альф и Омег. Им нравился секс, но обыкновенно желали этого чуть меньше, чем среднестатистический человек. В то же время либидо Альф и Омег превышало человеческое. Также у оборотней-Бет не было временных периодов, когда их либидо становилось бы сильнее. У Альф же случался гон, у Омег — течки; по времени длились они от трёх до семи дней, и все это время они не хотели ничего, кроме лишь секса. А если их желания так и оставались желаниями, оборотни даже теряли способность думать о чем-то помимо сексуального удовлетворения.  
  
Периодичность гона и течек зависела от каждого волка в отдельности и условий его жизни. О значимости этого обстоятельства люди зачастую забывали, а веди именно это поддерживало цивилизованность в оборотническом обществе. Если оборотень не имел партнеров, гон или течка наступали раз-два в год. Обычно наступление можно было даже предсказать, а значит, можно было все спланировать: могли договориться с дружественным волком о помощи или же подготовить средства, которые потребуются в этот период.  
  
Повязавшись же, гоны Альфы и течка Омеги естественным образом синхронизировались с партнерскими. Ко всему прочему, они учащались до раза в месяц. Если все шло как надо, к концу предстоящего им месяца у Лена и Барри вместе, в одно время, наступят гон и течка. А потом снова и снова, в каждый последующий месяц.  
  
Оборотни-Беты, не привязанные ни к гону, ни к течке, в это время играли очень важную роль. У них единственных оставалась голова на плечах, пока их партнеры не могли сконцентрироваться ни на чем, кроме секса. Беты были теми, кто следил за питанием партнеров, за их чистотой (им просто до звезды была стирка простыней, пока их волновал только следующий постельный раунд), за отговорками для работы (иногда приходилось креативить, если работодатели были людьми, не знавшими об оборотнях) и за бесчисленной кучей других вещей, о которых совсем не думали ни Альфа, ни Омега в эти периоды.  
  
Повязавшись, волки обычно оставались партнерами на всю жизнь. Конечно же, бывали и исключения. Но установив связь, она оставалась, если только не была разрушена. Чтобы разрушить ее, волк должен был год и день провести без физического контакта со своими партнерами. Оборотни могли не общаться, заниматься сексом с другими, но связь оставалась связью, пока не пройдёт это время. Ещё один год должен был пройти, прежде чем волк сможет повязаться с новыми партнерами. И такое случалось, но крайне редко.  
  
Лен и Мик практически потеряли всю надежду на то, что когда-нибудь свяжутся с Омегой, готовым на такое ради них. Но теперь Лен думал, они просто ждали момента, когда Барри найдёт их. Их Scarlet был тем, с кем им было уготовано повязаться. Он был Омегой, что им подходил. И теперь они могли приступить к официальному установлению метки.  
  
Лен и Мик становились все смелее, исследуя тело Барри своими губами и руками. Омега больше лежал на спине, задыхающийся, покорный и счастливо извивался под их прикосновениями. Барри мог бы участвовать больше, как только станет с ними комфортнее; сейчас же вполне естественно для него было отдать бразды им в руки.  
  
На всех них была мягкая одежда для сна, через которую так легко было гладить друг друга и которая совсем не скрывала, насколько твердыми были их члены. От одежды они избавились довольно скоро, сбросив ее на пол.  
  
Некоторое время они втроем глядели друг на друга. Лен и Мик ощупывали взглядом Барри, раскинувшегося под ними на спине. Барри смотрел на них двоих, и его глаза метались от одного к другому и обратно. Омега облизнул свои губы, и его улыбка стала шире. Ему явно нравилось то, что он видел.  
  
— Только погляди на эти прекрасные отметины! — подметил Лен, сканирую тело Барри своими глазами.  
  
— Это родинки, — попытался исправить его Барри.  
  
— А я говорю, что это прекрасные отметины, — возразил Лен, добавляя своего непоколебимого авторитета Альфы.  
  
— Выглядят для меня как прекрасные отметины, — подтвердил Мик. — Забавно будет их вылизывать.  
  
Барри зарделся, но спорить не стал. Явно удовлетворенный, он ухмылялся. Мик же, верный своему слову, вылизывал и целовал эти природные отметины по всему телу Барри. Лен решил заняться чем-то более чувствительным на теле Омеги; своими губами он накрыл один из сосков Барри. Лен втянул его в рот, нежно покусывая розовую мякоть и заставляя Барри только больше изгибаться и скулить. Руки Барри пытались устроиться на голове Лена, его пальцы пробегали по коротким волосам, не в силах зацепиться. Лен передвинулся к другому соску Барри, уделяя ему то же внимание.  
  
Спустя пару минут Лен отстранился, разглядывая Омегу. Соски Барри слегка припухли; между ними остался след от слюны Лена. Слюна оборотня, конечно же, несла в себе их запах. Влажные дорожки слюны Мика, небольшие следы от зубов покрывали все выставленное тело Барри. Зрачки его были расширены; глаза широко распахнуты и подернуты дымкой. С его губ слетали отрывистые, скулящие стоны, он все еще улыбался. Именно так они и хотели их Омегу — счастливым и нуждающимся в них, покрытым их метками и запахом.  
  
Мик продолжал кусать и вылизывать Омегу, уделяя сейчас особое внимание животу Барри. И это был глубочайший знак подчинения — Омега, подпустивший зубы другого волка так близко к своему уязвимому животу. Лен знал, что Мик это оценил, а Барри насладился.  
  
Лен чуял, каким влажным уже был Барри. Смазка Омеги обладала весьма отчетливым сладким запахом, который делал член Лена все тверже. Эрекция Альфы нетерпеливо пульсировала. Член Барри был таким же твёрдым, и Лен усмехнулся, понимая, что Омега готов.  
  
Схватив бедра Барри, Лен нежно развел их в стороны. Потрясающий аромат просто захлестывал с головой. Лен опустился вниз, вылизывая дырочку Барри; пробуя его на вкус и вдыхая аромат. Смазка Омеги на вкус была сливочно-медовой. Лен немного протолкнул кончик языка в его сжимающуюся, сочащуюся смазкой дырку, а после спустился к яичкам, слегка проходясь языком по ним тоже.  
  
— Ох, о... Альфа, Альфа, мне нужен узел! Прошу! — Барри заскулил, будто больше не имел сил сдерживать рвущуюся мольбу.  
  
— О, Омега, я дам тебе его! — пообещал Лен. — Мой узел будет в твоей жадной, текущей дырочке, я наполню тебя своим запахом и каждому дам знать, кому ты принадлежишь!  
  
— Да-да! Умоляю, прошу! — лепетал Барри.  
  
Если бы Барри не был Омегой, Лену пришлось бы потратить время, сперва его растягивая. Но дырочка оборотня уже покорно, инстинктивно растягивалась, пульсируя и сжимаясь; мышцы раздвигались для узла Альфы; все внутри заполнялось смазкой. От одной только мысли член Лена дернулся.  
  
Лен не собирался больше терять ни минуты, обхватил свой член, направляя его ко входу Омеги. Он легко проскользнул внутрь, покрываясь по длине смазкой. Как только он оказался внутри, дырочка Барри сжалась, и Лен задохнулся. Альфа остановился на мгновение, позволяя им обоим привыкнуть к связи. Барри застонал, роняя голову назад на подушку под ним. Мик воспользовался шансом, вылизывая и покусывая обнаженное горло Барри. Собственный твердый член Мика касался бедра Барри.  
  
— Бета... — Барри заскулил. — Хочу твой член в свой рот, пожалуйста!  
  
Мик моргнул, явно удивленный. Он, очевидно, хотел отдрочить себе, заливая живот Барри. Но рот Барри... кто смог бы устоять?  
  
— Ты уверен, милый? — Мик спросил. — У меня, конечно, нет узла Альфы, но я немаленький.  
  
— Уверен! — подтвердил Барри. — Хочу вас во мне сразу обоих... с двух сторон... прошу!  
  
— Хорошо, милый, хорошо, — согласился Мик. — Все, что хочешь, Омега.  
  
Барри ухмыльнулся, радостный, что все делали по его. Будто они когда-либо отказывали ему в его власти.  
  
Мик расположился так, что его бедро оказалось на подушке рядом с головой Барри. Барри пришлось слегка вытянуться, чтобы повернуть голову и достать до Мика, но тот не собирался сдвигаться, перекидывая ногу через голову Омеги, — он рисковал задохнуться. Барри же выглядел достаточно счастливым и так, не возражая.  
  
Барри обеими руками обхватил член Мика, и вдвоем им пришлось сдвинуться, но он взял головку в рот. Член Мика был действительно большим. Он полностью не вмещался в рот, но Барри жадно сосал ту длину, что мог. Мик застонал, сраженный наповал таким вниманием Омеги. Пальцами он прочёсывал волосы Барри, не оттягивая, но ласково поглаживая.  
  
Лен же только больше возбудился от этого вида. Он стискивал зубы, чтобы сдержаться, но уже готов был сдаться и толкнуться в Барри. Лен пытался начать медленно, но как только он понял, что не ранит Барри, позволил себе ускориться.  
  
Альфа входил в Омегу, пока Омега вылизывал член Беты. Восхитительно, как эта связь работала для них троих. Оборотни скулили, стонали и рычали, двигаясь все вместе.  
  
Мик приблизился к пику первым. Он попытался отстраниться от Барри, но упрямый Омега ему не позволил. Мик изливался прямо в рот Барри, пытавшегося проглотить все семя, но несколько капель покатились по его подбородку. Один только порнографический вид подстегнул Лена, заставляя его трахать Барри все быстрее и сильнее.  
  
Закончив, Мик отстранился, с некоторым смущением глядя на Барри. Сам же Барри бесстыдно ухмылялся во все тридцать два.  
  
Лен поймал взгляд Мика и посмотрел на член Барри. Мик схватил на лету, присаживаясь. Вдвоём они обхватили член Барри. От такого прикосновения Омега застонал во все горло.  
  
Лен и Мик вместе надрачивали член Барри, пока Лен вбивался в тело Омеги. Барри кончил следующим, задыхаясь от удовольствия и выгибаясь; его сперма выплеснулась на живот и их руки. Леонард кончил после, сам не удерживаясь от стона и заполняя Омегу своей спермой, как и обещал.  
  
Он застыл, задыхаясь. Вместе с оргазмом на его члене набух узел. Дырка Барри еще больше растягивалась вокруг длины Лена. Узел Лена был прекрасно заперт в дырочке Барри. Альфа и Омега были интимно связаны, как и уготовано было природой, по крайней мере, следующие полчаса. Их тела делали все возможное, чтобы сперма Лена оставалась внутри Барри.  
  
Расцепить их, не причинив им обоим серьезной боли, было невозможно. Но никто и не хотел. Узел связывал Альфу и Омегу самым приятным, целостным образом. Порой это могло быть немного неудобным. Но прямо сейчас у них было предостаточно времени, чтобы как следует расслабиться и насладиться всем.  
  
Все еще пытаясь восстановить дыхание и отходя от оргазма, Лен сдвинулся, укладывая их обоих набок, лицом друг к другу. Так им будет куда удобнее. Барри покорно позволял рукам Лена его направлять; он выглядел счастливым, обдолбанным и удовлетворенным.  
  
Мик глядел на них двоих, довольно улыбаясь, а после поднялся с кровати.  
  
— Погоди, что, Мик? — Барри заскулил, замечая то, что Бета решил отойти.  
  
— Не переживай, я далеко не уйду. Просто мне пора готовить завтрак, сладкий, — ответил Мик. — А то мне уже не терпится. Как только вы закончите с узлом, клянусь, вы будете голодны как волки. Мы можем позавтракать прямо в постели, а после пообниматься.  
  
— Хорошо, ладно, — Барри немного надулся, но он знал, что Бета был прав.  
  
— Но ты будешь присаживаться и отдыхать, если твое бедро хотя бы немного даст о себе знать, — вставил Лен. — С едой ничего страшного не случится, если ты не проследишь за ней пару минут.  
  
— Да, Ленни, — Мик закатил глаза, но согласился.  
  
Мик снова натянул свои штаны и футболку, бросая взгляд на двоих своих партнеров, лежавших на кровати. Он придвинулся ближе, игриво шлепая Барри по голой заднице. Барри удовлетворенно выдохнул.  
  
Этого было достаточно, чтобы дырочка Барри ещё сильнее сжалась вокруг члена Лена, заставляя его излиться еще небольшим количеством спермы внутрь Омеги. Мик усмехнулся, наверняка зная, какую реакцию он вызвал, а после направился на кухню. Лен рыкнул на Бету, но совсем не грозно.  
  
Следующие полчаса, пока они были связаны вместе, каждые от двух до пяти минут дырочка Барри, сокращаясь, снова сильнее стискивала член Лена, выбрасывающий еще одну струю спермы. И хотя это уже не могло сравниться по силе с их обоюдным оргазмом, было приятно. Узел в целом делал весь половой акт более целостным и законченным для них обоих. Их телам наконец довелось исполнить роли, заготовленные для них самой природой.  
  
— Ты счастлив, Барри? — Лен неожиданно почувствовал, что должен был это узнать.  
  
— Конечно, Лен! Я так, так счастлив! Я чувствую себя просто потрясающе! Все это просто великолепно! Я просто... да... я на самом деле счастлив, — запинался Барри, но он не переставал улыбаться.  
  
Лен его поцеловал. Если его Омега был счастлив, значит, Альфа был тоже счастлив. Их Бета был счастлив, готовя им еду. И скоро он, как и сказал, вернется, они вместе позавтракают и пообнимаются. А если узел все ещё не спадет, Мик наверняка не будет против покормить их с руки.  
  
Порой узел мог не спадать более получаса, особенно если партнеры были совместимы. Мик, скорее всего, подразнит их на этот счет, но сделано это будет по-доброму. Лен знал, что Мик как Бета чувствовал себя хорошо оттого, что его Альфа и Омега были хорошенько повязаны. И он будет только рад позаботиться о них, пока Лен и Барри буквально застряли вместе.  
  
Лен расслабился, просто наслаждаясь тем, как хорошо было внутри Барри, пока они были так интимно связаны, и снова и снова изливаясь внутрь него спермой, когда его дырочка требовала этого; он вдыхал их смешавшиеся запахи.  
  
Удовлетворение от знания о том, что теперь Барри будет повсюду хранить запах Лена, будет просто колоссальным. Ни душ, ни тонны аэрозолей не смогут скрыть его. Не то чтобы Барри захотел это попробовать. Но запах, конечно, не значил, что установление метки завершено. Этого не произойдёт, пока месяц не закончится. Но определенный аромат сопровождал оборотня во время всего процесса. Каждый волк, которого встретит Барри, будет знать, что Лен его метит. И только дурак попробует посягнуть на Барри теперь.  
  
Лену показалось, что прошло чуть более получаса — на пару минут — прежде чем его узел начал спадать. В то же время дырочка Барри ощутимо перестала сдавливать его, стенки расслаблялись. Лен медленно и осторожно вытащил член, и Барри слегка вздохнул от пустоты.  
  
Член Лена был покрыт смазкой Барри и его собственным семенем, немого вытекавшим из дырочки Омеги на простыни. Но это было всего несколько капель по сравнению с тем количеством, что Лен оставил внутри Барри. Их вязка шла именно так, как и было задумано.  
  
— Я принесу нам губку, — Лен сказал Барри, оставляя на его губах крохотный поцелуй. — Сейчас вернусь.  
  
Вернувшись, Лен их обоих очистил, и Мик как раз вошёл наперевес с завтраком.  
  
— Обычно я не копошусь так долго, — пробурчал Мик. — Но кое-какой Альфа приказал мне не стоять слишком долго, так что мне пришлось устанавливать температуру и таймер для этого.  
  
Ничуть не стыдясь, Лен ухмыльнулся. Барри улыбнулся и сел на кровати. Мик им обоим вручил подносы с едой и кофе, и они все устроились.  
  
— О, боже мой, Мик! — Барри выдал стон, почти такой же громкий, как когда они его трахали. — Это так вкусно! Это вообще реально? Я и не знал, что яйца можно так вкусно приготовить! Так вот почему тебя так выбесил фастфуд на завтрак вчера.  
  
У Мика чуть ли лицо не трескалось от широкой улыбки. Бета просто сиял, как начищенный таз, гордясь собой. И он это заслужил по праву. Омлеты, им приготовленные, как и всегда, были идеальны; яичные, с сыром, шпинатом, помидорами и даже кусочками бекона и сосисок. Были и островатые драники, которые, как знал Лен, Мик делал из свежего картофеля. Был ещё и тост с маслом и джемом; свежий джем с фермы, который одобрял Мик, хоть он порой делал и своими руками. Мик подошёл со всей серьезностью к вопросу Оливера о том, какие продукты ему купить, и другой Альфа к нему прислушался.  
  
— И все блюда будут настолько же хороши, так ведь? И я никогда не захочу съесть чью-нибудь ещё еду, так ведь? — покачал Барри головой.  
  
Лен ухмыльнулся ещё больше. Мик же на самом деле покраснел. Это значило для них так много, ведь восторг Барри был совершенно искренним и неподдельным.  
  
— В этом и суть, — ответил Лен. — Ты теперь наш. Мы оставляем тебя себе. И мы сделаем все возможное, чтобы у тебя не было причины уйти от нас куда-нибудь еще.  
  
Месяц метки Барри только начался, но Лен уже был порядком удовлетворен. Пусть и некоторое время их связь ещё не совсем официальна, они были самой настоящей оборотнической триадой. Лен был так счастлив впервые за долгое время, прекрасно зная, что его партнеры тоже.


	11. Chapter 11

— Разок нам нужно будет сосчитать, — дразнил их Мик. — Посмотрим, сколько часов в общем твой узел проводит в заднице Барри каждый день во время гон-течной недели.  
  
— По меньшей мере четыре часа в день, — ответил Лен, на самом деле даже не задумываясь.  
  
— Это... слишком много? — тихо заскулил Барри, спрашивая.  
  
— Нет, детка, конечно, нет! — заверил его Лен. — Если бы это было слишком, мой узел не разбух бы, чтобы снова повязать тебя. Все просто прекрасно, и я наслаждаюсь каждой секундой, находясь внутри тебя, и ты это знаешь!  
  
Барри счастливо вздохнул, и его дырочка крепче стиснулась вокруг узла Лена, заставляя его излить еще семени в Омегу. Лен вздохнул тоже — он был доволен. Мик их просто подначивал.  
  
Время уже утекло за полдень. Мик уже кончил один раз этим утром и все еще был удовлетворён. Он, может, и присоединится к ним и кончит снова, но уже перед сном. Но с самого утра он был одет и за пределами спальни занимался работой по дому и время от времени проверял своих перевозбужденных партнеров.  
  
  
Лен и Барри уже трахнулись четыре раза и, скорее всего, сделают это еще четыре раза (по меньшей мере) до ночи. И каждый раз, конечно же, узел Лена оставался в дырке Барри как минимум по полчаса. Сегодня они не одевались и не вылезали из кровати за исключением быстрых походов в ванную комнату. Они занимались сексом, вязались, дремали, ели, когда Мик приносил им что-нибудь... и на повтор.  
  
Они уже четвертый день как делили гон и течку. Это был конец их связывающего месяца. Совсем скоро Барри будет полностью помечен. Сейчас же их тела все ее настаивали на новом заходе после каждого раунда страстного секса, чтобы окончательно закрепить связь. Оказывается, Альфа и Омега были совместимы даже больше, чем они предполагали.  
  
— Барри, пей больше холодного чая, — командовал Мик. — Если ты не начнёшь достаточно пить, у тебя будет обезвоживание, с таким количеством смазки, что ты вырабатываешь. И это не считая пот и слюну.  
  
Барри жутко покраснел, но соломинку, которую поднес ему Мик, в рот взял, покорно отпивая чай из стакана.  
  
— Тебе не... не надоедает так заботиться о нас Мик, а? — с волнением спросил Омега.  
  
— Нет, конечно нет! — Бета фыркнул. — Я обожаю, когда вы оба такие! Двое, повязанные вместе в кровати, — это значит, что вы не попадёте ни в какие проблемы!  
  
Лен хмуро рыкнул в ответ на это. Они едва попадали в какие-либо проблемы за этот месяц. Ну ладно, небольшой инцидент все же был, но его можно было даже не считать!  
  


***

  
  
Тогда они втроем только что перебрались из квартиры в их более основательный дом. Это был миленький домик в пригороде, населенном представителями среднего класса. Местные волки знали о репутации Лена и Мика и держали дистанцию. Кроме, оказывается, одной Омеги, которая решила ненадолго навестить своего друга-человека.  
  
Лен и Барри выбрались на прогулку, осматривая все вокруг, чтобы показать Барри окрестности. Мик же остался дома. Эта новая Омега приметила Лена и спросила, не сможет ли он ей помочь занести несколько сумок в дом. И конечно же Лен, как хороший Альфа, с большим трудом мог отказать любой, тем более такой невинной, просьбе Омеги.  
  
В этом Лен не усмотрел ничего: ни флирта, ни интереса к своей персоне, — кроме своей способности нести багаж. Но он готов был признать, что и сам не искал ничего между строк. Он уже так привык к тому, что Омеги пугались его, что он и не пытался разглядеть в этом что-то иное. Лен подумал даже, что она почувствовала себя более свободно в своей просьбе, потому что прямо здесь был Барри. Вот и все, о чем он подумал.  
  
Он даже и не предполагал, что таким образом она делала первый шаг к тому, чтобы своей просьбой бросить Барри вызов. Но Барри на уровне инстинкта почувствовал это в тот же момент. И ответил он соответствующе.  
  
— Он  _мой_ Альфа! — зарычал Барри и вцепился в руку Лена.  
  
Если бы просьба Омеги была на самом деле такой невинной, если бы ей просто нужна была помощь или она хотела завести друзей-волков поблизости, она легко отпустила бы ситуацию. Или на языке жестов немного отступила бы перед Барри: разорвала бы зрительный контакт и отвела бы взгляд. Что-нибудь в таком стиле сработало бы. Но она выбрала вообще другой подход.  
  
— Хммм... пока что нет, как мне кажется, — она натянула на лицо улыбку — ну просто святая простота! — и в Лене сразу же зародилась неприязнь к ней. — Я чую, что месяц установления связи еще не вышел. У меня все еще есть шанс вписаться в тандем.  
  
— Нет, нету, — одновременно произнесли Лен и Барри одни и те же слова.  
  
Это было просто охренеть как грубо, подумал Лен. Бросать вызов одному из предполагаемых партнеров было возможно, но до начала установления связи и никак не посреди месяца! Лен даже ощутил легкий привкус отвращения.  
  
Эта Омега казалась Лену совсем несовместимой с ним, даже если он и не был бы уже с Барри. Она казалась особой, более заинтересованной в удовлетворении собственного раздутого эго — для этого ей и нужно было развалить союз, только устанавливавшийся между партнерами — чем в реальном поиске партнеров, с которыми можно было повязаться. Молодая, целиком и полностью уверенная в собственных силах и влиянии. По сути своей, избалованная малышка.  
  
Если бы она только не была Омегой, он уже нагрубил бы ей в ответ. Но Барри, другой Омега, мог даже не притормаживал.  
  
— Если ты думаешь, что то, что ты женщина и Омега, спасет тебя от моих зубов в твоей глотке, когда ты покажешься рядом с моим Альфой... то ты ошибаешься. Чертовски ошибаешься, — прорычал Барри. — Он мой! Я могу вспороть тебе глотку быстрее, чем ты успеешь моргнуть!  
  
Другая Омега побледнела, явно не ожидая такой угрозы насилием. Лен, надо сказать, тоже. Но он только широко ухмыльнулся, глядя на Барри. Как же он гордился своим Омегой, который может постоять за себя. И конечно же, Лену чертовски нравилось, что Барри так же держался за него, как и Лен за Барри.  
  
Лен и Барри ушли от нее, больше не сказав ни слова, рука об руку. Конечно же, к ее сумкам никто так и не прикоснулся. Омега тоже больше ничего не сказала. И это, подумали они, был конец истории.  
  
До тех пор, пока в их дом не заявились двое Альф. Рыча, они обвинили Барри и Лена в том, что они нагрубили их сестричке-Омеге. Оказывается, у нее было два старших братика, наверняка именно поэтому Омега полагала, что может получить что угодно, если только достаточно надует губки.  
  
Лен уже был готов просто выпотрошить обоих Альф и забыть об этом. Может, не убивать их, но ранить так, чтобы это навсегда осталось у них в памяти. Просто то, что эти идиоты-Альфы посмели показаться в их доме, разозлило его даже больше, чем должно было. Они ведь не выстояли бы против него, даже двое против одного. Слишком юные и глупые. Им казалось, что раз они Альфы и их было двое, то они могут запугать любых других волков, подчинить их себе. Лен же извиняться ни за свои слова, ни за слова Барри не собирался.  
  
Но Барри не хотел прибегать к насилию, если был другой выход. Да, той Омеге Барри угрожал совершенно искренне. За свою триаду Барри, если потребуется, готов был бороться. Но суть угроз была в том, чтобы избежать настоящей драки.  
  
Дверь этим двоим открыл Мик, попросив их убраться. Бета, без всякого страха рычащий на двоих Альф... должно быть, для самолюбия этих Альф это было сродни удару по яйцам. Мик еще и довольно простым языком объяснил им, что их сестричка сделала неправильно. И наотрез отказался приносить любые извинения. От слова совсем. Сказал им держаться подальше от его триады и от их дома, если им хотя бы немного была дорога своя репутация. И, возможно, прозвучало еще пара угроз. И это Мику удавалось явно лучше, чем тем двум молодым Альфам.  
  
  
Лен так и не понял, действительно ли они согласились, что их сестра перешла черту, или просто осознали, насколько опасен был Мик. В любом случае они согласились держаться подальше сами и держать свою сестру. Расправы не случилось. Но именно так Барри и начал зарабатывать репутацию оборотня, которому лучше не переходить дорогу. Прямо под стать Лену и Мику.  
  
Если честно, Лен не мог сказать, что он о чем-нибудь из произошедшего жалел. Даже подозревал, что все ворчание Мика о том, как его бесит разбираться с таким, просто прикрывало его расстройство. Расстройство оттого, что ему не удалось увидеть вживую, как угрозы Барри другой Омеге.  
  
Как они и рассчитывали, уверенность Барри росла. Раз он позволил себе так зарычать на другую Омегу, значит, она нисколечко не поколебала его веру в преданность Лена своему Омеге. Барри считал, что Лен ему верен. Как Альфа и должен был. Лен никогда бы не стал заглядываться на другую Омегу теперь, когда у него был Барри.  
  


***

  
  
Без сомнения, то, что Мик наслаждался гон-течной неделей, было правдой. Все это занятие казалось Бете восхитительным и забавным. Иногда даже горячим для него. Время от времени ему нравилось присоединяться к ним.  
  
Но ему по-настоящему просто нравилось смотреть, как оба его партнера утопали в вожделении, а еще дразнить их, пока сам он большую часть времени пребывал в здравом уме. Еще ему нравилось быть единственным из всех троих, кто мог мыслить рационально больше, чем час или два. Ему нравилось, как Лен и Барри полагались на него. И да, ему абсолютно точно нравилось, что ему не приходится гадать, где его партнеры; он мог найти их в постели, связанных узлом. Как, например, прямо сейчас.  
  
Лен лежал позади Барри, обнимая Омегу большой ложкой. В этот раз он брал Омегу сзади. В такой позиции Мик без труда время от времени подбирался к ним и щипал один из припухших сосков Барри.  
  
Барри выдохнул, его дырочка сжалась; член Лена дернулся и излился, узел явно не собирался спадать в ближайшее время. Лен хмуро рыкнул, хотя его пробрала слабая вспышка удовольствия. Мик засмеялся.  
  
Мик просто обожал то, как легко он мог трогать чувствительное тело Омеги, пока они были повязаны, как легко он мог заставлять дырку Барри вбирать все больше спермы из члена Лена. И все же Мик оставался невозбужденным — просто восхищенным тем, как хорошо ему было играть со своими партнёрами. Лен зарычал сильнее.  
  
— Ты хмурый, Лен, — заметил Мик. — Я сейчас сооружу тебе что-нибудь перекусить.  
  
Дотянувшись, Бета погладил Лена по заднице, не переставая все это время ухмыляться. Лен вздохнул. Конечно же, Мик был прав. На самом деле он совсем не был против шуточек Мика. Если бы он был против, Бета прекратил бы. Так что Лен был рад, что Мик может повеселиться на этой неделе, учитывая, сколько сил это требовало от Беты тоже.  
  
— Мы можем... сбавить обороты, если хочешь? — предложил Барри на всякий случай. — Заниматься этим поменьше сегодня ночью? Уже четвертый день. Некоторым партнерам нужно всего три.  
  
— И не думай об этом, — Лен, заверяя, ущипнул шею Барри. — Если только ты на самом деле этого не захочешь. Я хочу быть внутри твоей дырки столько раз, сколько она увлажнится для меня. Я готов и к пятому дню, и даже больше. Что насчет тебя?  
  
— О да, Альфа, — Барри вздохнул счастливо. — На свете нет ничего лучше твоего узла.  
  
Член Лена от этих слов снова выстрелил спермой, хотя дырочка Барри и не сжалась вокруг него.  
  
Альфа крепче обнял своего Омегу. Желание рычать совсем пропало. И к тому же он с нетерпением ждал свой перекус.


	12. Chapter 12

Леонард оторвал взгляд от чертежей, которые он развернул на журнальном столике, и улыбнулся, с любовью оглядывая партнеров. Мик сидел рядом на полу с гаечным ключом в руке, перед ним на простыне (чтобы не запачкать ковер) — детали двигателя, над которыми он и корпел. Барри просиживал на диване с ноутбуком — выполнял свою работу для Queen Consolidated.  
  
К этому моменту уже прошло несколько дней с их трехмесячной годовщины установления связи. На шестимесячную годовщину Лен хотел особо побаловать Барри. И работа, которую Лен сейчас планировал, прекрасно впишется в распорядок дня. Требовались лишь небольшие дополнения.  
  
Ну и кроме того, у Лена уже руки чесались заняться чем-нибудь не совсем легальным. Не то чтобы ему не нравилась их домашняя жизнь. Нет, целиком и полностью нравилась. Но он скучал по тому трепету и чувству законченности, что шли бок о бок с успешно провернутой кражей. Ну и он признавал, что просто хотел похвастать своими умениями перед Барри, даже если Омега и не составит им компанию на краже. Барри все равно услышит обо всем этом от своих партнёров.  
  
С Омегой, ждущим дома их возвращения, приходила и дополнительная ответственность — и Лен, и Мик должны были быть предельно осторожны. Если их поймают или ранят, Барри пострадает тоже. Так что вдвоем они сделают все, что возможно, чтобы этого никогда не случилось. Поэтому-то Лен и начал так рано планировать их будущую активность.  
  
Барри закрыл крышку ноутбука и потянулся. Лен бросил взгляд на часы — в это время Омега обычно и заканчивал свою онлайн-работу. А Лен и не заметил даже, что время пролетело так быстро.  
  
Барри, сразу же проверив свой телефон, слегка нахмурился. Лен сел, сразу же уделяя Омеге больше внимания.  
  
— Что-то не так? — спросил Лен, немного волнуясь.  
  
— Нет, не думаю, — ответил Барри. — Просто Айрис написала. Она приглашает нас на ужин к себе домой завтра, с ней и Эдди. Причем нас троих.  
  
Глаза Лена сощурились. Это, определенно, была необычная просьба. Приглашает их домой уже завтра, и причем всех троих…  
  
Дружба Айрис и Барри только крепла с тех пор, как они вновь начали жить в одном городе. Обычно они раз или два в неделю встречались за чашечкой кофе. Барри только вчера виделся с ней. И он не упоминал, что произошло что-то и ряда вон выходящее.  
  
Лен и Мик встретились с Айрис и ее мужем спустя пару недель после месяца вязки с Барри. Произошло все в милом ресторанчике в центре города. Поначалу было неловко. И все же Айрис оказалась милой; она с легкостью приняла их, только увидев, как счастлив и спокоен был Барри рядом с ними.  
  
Но ее муж, Эдди, был копом. А с доверием ко всей полиции у Лена были явные проблемы из-за прошлого, хотя Барри и заверял его, что Эдди был чистым и честным полицейским. Но и Мик был не лучше. Два волка пристально глядели на парня, пока Эдди не развеял напряжение.  
  
— Слушайте… что бы вы ни делали… я работаю над убийствами. Если вы не убиваете людей, за вас мне не заплатят. И честно говоря, со всем горем, что я вижу, расследуя убийства… Мне на самом деле плевать на менее тяжкие преступления, потому что в сравнении с моими делами все меркнет, — напрямую заявил им Эдди. — И о ваших преступлениях, очевидно, я вообще знать не хочу. Мне следовало бы доложить об этом, да. Но пока вы об этом не говорите или не совершаете преступление прямо передо мной, мне все равно, чем вы занимаетесь в свое свободное время. Но мне важно, чтобы была счастлива моя жена. А воссоединение с ее приемным братом делает ее счастливой. И портить все это я не собираюсь, пока у меня есть выбор.  
  
С Эдди, подумал Лен, они никогда не станут друзьями. Он коп, а они преступники. Даже если у всех были только благие намерения, ничего не выйдет. Но после этой короткой речи они не могли его не зауважать.  
  
И Эдди, и Айрис согласились с ними, что Барри лучше не поддерживать контакты с Джо. И это тоже значило многое. Лен никогда бы не смог спокойно отпускать Барри к Айрис в одиночку, если был хотя бы малюсенький шанс, что на горизонте возникнет Джо.  
  
Но если придется, размышлял Лен, Барри с этим справится. Уверенность Омеги росла с каждым днем, что он проводил со своими партнерами. Но все же не нужно было заставлять Барри бессмысленно стрессовать из-за общения с приемным отцом. Даже Айрис согласилась, что Джо не заслуживал еще одного шанса с Барри. Все они решили даже не сообщать ему, что Барри вернулся в Централ.  
  
И все же Лен и Мик присматривали за Барри, когда он «один» встречался с Айрис первые несколько раз. Они держали дистанцию, хоть это и было нелегко, когда Барри легко мог учуять их на близком расстоянии. Но они были хороши в слежке, даже за другим волком, и остались незамеченными.  
  
Вмешиваться им не пришлось. Джо не появился, другая опасность, угрожавшей Омеге, тоже. И они перестали следовать за Барри, когда он собирался встретиться с Айрис. Они, конечно, продолжали внимательно следить за своими телефонами, когда Омега был вне поля зрения. Но для оборотней это было обычным делом.  
  
Они никогда не были в доме Айрис и Эдди, а те — в доме оборотней. И никогда, впрочем, и не собирались. Барри и Айрис были хорошими друзьями. Но все остальные были рады оставить все как есть.  
  
Но теперь возникло это неожиданное приглашение. Лен знал, что отказаться было невозможно, хотя бы из-за этого взволнованного взгляда Барри, который он бросал на телефон. Лен надеялся только, что это не выльется для них во что-нибудь слишком плохое.  
  


***

  
  
Волчья триада прибыла в дом Айрис и Эдди в точно назначенное время. Лену пришлось приказать Барри начать готовиться на час раньше, и Мику все равно выпала честь нести Омегу, перекинув через плечо, чтобы Барри был готов вовремя. Лен даже начал подозревать, что Барри нарочно всегда опаздывал, лишь бы привлечь еще больше внимания партнеров. Но это все равно не проливало свет на то, как именно он всегда умудрялся опаздывать.  
  
Впрочем, усилия их оказались немного напрасны. Когда они добрались до дома, опаздывал Эдди. Айрис заверила их, что ее муж уже звонил и был в пути. Но причину, по которой всех неожиданно собрала здесь, говорить отказалась, пока Эдди не доберется до дома. Так что они присели, взяли выпить то, что она предложила, и завели ни к чему не обязывающий разговор, чтобы скоротать время.  
  
Барри нервничал. Айрис, кажется, сама нервничала и была взволнована. Лен и Мик присели по обе стороны от Барри — все втроем на диване; они пытались окружить Омегу всей возможной заботой и поддержкой.  
  
Они обсуждали и возможность того, что приглашение на самом деле окажется нежелательной попыткой снова свести Джо с Барри. Барри же был уверен, что это не то и не так. Он говорил, что Айрис понимала его и никогда не подготовила бы почву для такого конфликта. Лен хотел в это верить, но все же не мог позволить себе доверять случаю.  
  
Даже если Айрис нарочно и не пригласила своего отца в дом в то же время, что и триаду Барри, просто то, что они находились в ее доме, здорово увеличивало шансы на встречу. Все волки знали это. И Айрис осознавала это тоже.  
  
Эдди и Джо были напарниками по работе. И Джо вполне мог заглянуть к ним домой вместе с Эдди после работы. Барри заверял партнеров, что это случается очень редко, как ему говорила Айрис. Все же Айрис с отцом хоть и жили в мире, но не были особо близки. Свое неодобрение насчёт брака с полицейским он почти подавил, но то отсутствие поддержки и все, что он сотворил с Барри, — это Айрис никогда не сможет забыть до конца.  
  
И хотя Барри говорил, что он был уверен, будто Джо здесь не появится, Омега явно переживал из-за этого. Лен и Мик были здесь, рядом, чтобы поддержать своего Омегу, как только могли. И если это значило встретиться с Джо и сдерживать свои порывы устроить физическую расправу, пусть так оно и будет. Они сделают все, что от них зависит. Но и у их усилий был свой предел. Они могли только надеяться, что Джо не зайдет слишком далеко, если он появится на горизонте.  
  
И конечно же, он появился.  
  
К чести Айрис и Эдди, не они пригласили его в дом. По факту, они специально выбрали именно эту ночь для встречи — у Джо вроде бы намечалось свидание с окружным прокурором, так что у него не должно было быть свободного времени, чтобы заглянуть. Но он слишком легко и просто отменил встречу, когда им пришлось допоздна заработаться над делом. Искренне сожалея, Айрис объяснила это волкам позднее.  
  
Джо прошагал в гостиную и, завидев трех оборотней, просто остановился, уставившись на них.  
  
— Пап, — начала Айрис, выпрямляясь. — У нас гости. С тобой мы поужинаем в четверг, как обычно. Но сейчас тебе лучше уйти.  
  
Барри хотел было встать, но Лен схватил его за загривок, удерживая на диване. Хотя здорово претило, что оборотням приходится быть ниже — в более подчинённой позиции — пока Джо стоял, именно так было безопаснее. Безопаснее казаться слабее и менее угрожающими. Так меньше было возможности, что столкновение перерастёт в насилие. Но чтобы подняться, если потребуется, им потребуются лишь секунды времени.  
  
Джо просто смотрел на них. Не здоровался с ними, даже не приветствовал Барри. Он целиком и полностью проигнорировал слова Айрис и даже не взглянул на дочь. И после он развернулся к Эдди.  
  
— Ты знал, что они придут, — бросил ему обвинение Джо; его голос звучал натянуто и зло. — Ты оставил мою дочь наедине с тремя оборотнями?! И двух из них, я уверен, ты узнал с ориентировок!  
  
— Папа! — задохнулась Айрис. — Это Барри и его партнеры! Не какие-то незнакомцы! А даже если и незнакомцы, то это моё дело, кого я приглашаю в свой собственный дом!  
  
Джо продолжал прожигать взглядом Эдди, не поворачиваясь к дочери.  
  
— У них нет судимостей, Джо, — ответил Эдди, вскинув руки в успокаивающем жесте. — Я проверил. И мы встречались с ними прежде, они были совершенно вежливы и…  
  
— Так они обдурили вас так же, как обдурили Барри, — Джо усмехнулся. — По барабану, что у них нет судимостей. Провернули ли они какое-то дельце с судьей, чтобы увильнуть, вывернулись ли как-то еще… Мы оба знаем, кто они такие! Я уже раздумываю, не арестовать ли этих двоих прямо сейчас! Я уверен, у нас найдутся улики для их задержания. Может, даже для обвинительного приговора, если я попрошу правильных людей поучаствовать…  
  
Рот Айрис распахнулся от шока. Барри заскулил. Мик зарычал. Лен крепче перехватил Барри и стрельнул на Мика глазами. Лен тоже рычал, но им нужно было выждать, позволить ситуации развиваться дальше. И хотя так хотелось пару раз врезать Джо, это просто даст копу больше оснований их арестовать. Ему, конечно, навряд ли удастся, но ради Барри они хотели обойтись без насилия.  
  
Эдди с отвращением, написанным на лице, посмотрел на Джо, покачал головой и, выхватив телефон, начал что-то печатать.  
  
— Что ты делаешь?! — сорвался Джо.  
  
— Просто пишу Капитану Сингху, что мой напарник угрожает подставить людей, против которых у него персональная вендетта. Полный отчет я ему сдам утром. И тебя, и всех, кто тебе симпатизирует, никогда не допустят даже близко постоять рядом с делом, связанным с этими двоими. Никогда, — Эдди угрюмо нахмурился. — Я ожидал от тебя лучшего, Джо. Правда ожидал. Думал, что ты хороший коп. Но твоя угроза — это злоупотребление властью, это чистой воды грязь.  
  
Лен удивленно вскинул брови. Он не ожидал даже, что Эдди сделает столько всего, пытаясь их защитить. По своему опыту он знал, что копы прикрывают своих напарников, неважно, что они творят. И теперь уважение Лена к Эдди выросло ещё больше.  
  
— Эдди… я… Я же несерьезно! Брось! Ты знаешь, что я никогда не сделал бы этого! — возразил Джо. — Я просто хочу, чтобы эти двое отцепились от моей дочери и моего сына!  
  
— Может, тогда тебе следует поговорить со мной об этом, вместо того, чтобы игнорировать меня! — огрызнулась Айрис.  
  
— Я не твой сын, — одновременно с ней рыкнул Барри. — И с кем я — не твое дело!  
  
— Барри! — Джо наконец повернулся, обращаясь к нему. — Я знаю, у нас с тобой есть свои разногласия, но все, что я когда-либо делал, было чтобы защитить тебя!  
  
— Я прекрасно это знаю, Джо, — ответил Барри ледяным голосом, все еще сидя между своими партнерами. — Ты пытался защитить меня. И именно этим я и оправдывал тебя так долго. Но это не оправдание. И с меня довольно. С меня хватит улыбаться тебе из-за твоих благих намерений или прошлого. Попытаешься посадить моих партнеров, приготовься к тому, что тебе придётся посадить и меня тоже. Потому что я порву любого, кто попытается отнять их у меня! Они моя семья, а не ты! Ох, ну да, ты же уже сажал меня под замок! — с иронией протянул Барри. — Значит, проблем с этим у тебя не будет.  
  
— Не разговаривай со мной в таком тоне! — бросил Джо. — Все, что я сделал, было ради тебя же! Чтобы ты был в безопасности! Ты и понятия не имеешь, в какой опасности ты был!  
  
— В какой опасности! От других волков? — Барри встряхнул головой. — Со мной у тебя это больше не пройдет. Теперь я знаком с другими оборотнями. И никто из них никогда…  
  
— Нет, непросто другие оборотни! — оборвал его Джо. — Эобард Тоун! Он убил твоих родителей! И тебя он хотел забрать себе, вырастить самостоятельно!  
  
— Что?! — прошептал Барри, шокированный. — Ты говорил мне… говорил, что понятия не имел, что хотел этот человек, почему он убил моих родителей! Ты говорил мне, что даже не знаешь, кто он такой! Мне пришлось искать его имя в полицейских архивах!  
  
Барри заколотило. Лен продолжал держать Омегу за шею, Мик положил ладонь на его плечо. Оборотни оставались сидеть. И это было потрясающее по силе влияние триады на саму себя. Если бы втроем они не были сейчас рядом, не касались бы друг друга, навряд ли они справились бы с этим.  
  
Внутри Лена все пылало. Если бы он так не контролировал себя, то зубы его уже были бы в горле Джо Уэста. И с Миком, он знал, было бы то же самое. И он знал, что Барри был близок к тому, чтобы запрыгнуть на мужчину и выбить из него все ответы кулаками и когтями. Но они оставались сидеть. Вместе.  
  
— Я солгал, — признал Джо без всякого намека на сожаление. — Я всегда знал, кто это. Харрисон, твой отец-Омега, за несколько дней до убийства приходил в полицию. Он хотел получить судебный запрет в отношении Тоуна. Сказал, что Альфа им одержим, хотел его заполучить, отняв у твоих отца-Альфы и матери-Беты. Дежурные полицейские подняли его на смех. Они даже не составили рапорт и не написали заявление. Так что ничего этого не существует. Я старался вступиться за него, ведь я знал Генри, но они меня не послушали. Но я признаю, что не боролся так, как следовало бы. И честно говоря… я тоже думал, что он преувеличивает. Омеги всегда преувеличивают. Они излишне чувствительны.  
  
В комнате повисла мертвая тишина. Все были напряжены. Барри прикусывал язык, стараясь не заплакать, — это только подтвердило бы правдивость слов Джо. Лен и Мик отчаянно старались себя сдержать. Они должны были позволить Джо закончить рассказ, который он все-таки начал. Или они никогда не узнают правды.  
  
— Но в тот раз Харрисон был прав. Тоун его преследовал, и слово нет он не принимал за ответ. Он вломился в ваш дом, схватился с твоими родителями. Генри приказал тебе бежать, и ты подчинился. Но я никогда тебе не рассказывал, что когда я прибыл на место преступления, Тоун все еще был здесь, они все ещё боролись. Мне удалось услышать, что Тоун собирался сделать с Харрисоном и тобой, если доберется до вас. Он хотел убить Нору и Генри, но вас двоих хотел забрать себе. Харрисона сделать своим Омегой, а тебя — сыном. Я пытался его подстрелить, но не мог прицелиться, — продолжал Джо. — Мне оставалось только кричать, чтобы он остановился, и смотреть на все это. Как он убил Генри и Нору. Как он потом убил Харрисона, когда тот отказался ему подчиниться. Я выстрелил в него, но он сбежал, а я остался с твоими родителями, пытаясь их спасти вместо того, чтобы броситься за ним. Но об этом я не жалею. Если… если я и сделал ошибку, то это то, что обо всем этом я не доложил в рапорте. Но я был в шоке, это было первое убийство, к которому меня приставили. На работе я все еще был новеньким. И я знал, что у всех, кто проигнорировал просьбу Харрисона о помощи, будут большие проблемы вплоть до потери работы, если нашему Капитану стало бы известно все. Так что я заявил, что в дом я попал уже после исчезновения Тоуна. Дорожные камеры его зафиксировали, так что он в любом случае стал подозреваемым по делу. Я пожалел о своем решении потом, но было уже слишком поздно, чтобы пересматривать рапорт. Да и пользы бы это не принесло. Тоун надолго исчез. Никто не мог отыскать и его следа. Так что… мне пришлось охранять тебя так, как у меня получалось! Разве ты не видишь, Барри! Всегда оставалась возможность, что он придет за тобой!  
  
Барри трясло все сильнее; он смотрел перед собой, но ничего на самом деле не видел. Лен стиснул его шею, Мик погладил по плечу. Пробелы в рапорте — вот почему Барри понятия не имел ни о чем до тех пор, пока несколько лет назад Фелисити не проникла в полицейскую сеть, чтобы идентифицировать убийцу.  
  
Сам Лен знал, что Тоун никогда не вернулся бы за Барри. Безумный Альфа, которого переклинило на Омеге и его ребенке, наверняка отвергнет малыша, если Омега умрет. Вот почему он никогда не пытался вернуться за Барри с той самой ночи. Лен мог простить Джо его незнание и даже то, что он хотел беречь Барри, зная об этом. Но все же не было оправдания тому, как Джо обращался с Барри.  
  
Лен ожидал, надеясь, что Барри увидит это тоже, даже через шок и боль.  
  
— Это все равно не оправдание, пап, — первой заговорила Айрис. — Нет оправдания тому, как ты поступал с Барри. Я была рядом, я помню. Я помню те дни, когда он часами метался по комнате, потому что ему казалось, будто он сейчас из кожи вылезет, если не обратится в волка. Я помню те ночи, когда его рвало снова и снова, как он даже попить не мог, потому что дом был напичкан серебром. Я помню время, когда он плакал в постели, потому что ему было так одиноко без других оборотней рядом. Я знаю, что ты думал. Ты думал, что бережёшь его, не рассказывая ему правды. Но если бы ты рассказал ему, он бы понял. И мы смогли найти бы хороших и надежных волков, с которыми он мог бы гулять. Тех, кто помогли бы нам его защитить, — Айрис грустно качала головой. — Если бы ты отступил, если бы рассказал Барри правду, если бы просто нашёл несколько хороших оборотней… но ты ничего этого не сделал. Вместо этого ты ранил Барри, ты не дал ему выбора, кроме как убежать. А теперь ты делаешь те же ошибки, осуждая Барри и его выбор. Ты судишь его партнеров, не дав им шанса. Только ты здесь неправ, папа! Неужели ты этого сейчас не видишь? — спрашивала Айрис. — У тебя, может, были и благие намерения, но они тебя не оправдывают! Ты принес больше вреда, чем пользы! Пора уже остановиться и послушать!  
  
Слышать это от приемной сестры Барри, родной дочери Джо, для Омеги было неописуемо. Лен не мог не радоваться, что она заговорила. Лен ведь мог сказать то же самое, но это не имело бы такого значения в этой ситуации. Но то, что Айрис понимала, будучи человеком, который был здесь, значило так много.  
  
— Нет, Айрис! — Джо наконец повернулся к дочери. — Я сделал то, что должен был! Даже если Тоун держался бы подальше, Барри лучше было не встречаться с другими волками! Есть хорошие волки, конечно. Но быть законопослушными гражданами — это против их инстинктов! Они просто не могут с собой справиться! Им свойственно использовать Омег, если они не очень хорошо выглядят и не любят подчиняться! В мой первый день на задании…  
  
— Мы знаем эту историю. Ты рассказывал ее миллионы раз! — попыталась оборвать его Айрис.  
  
— Значит, вы ее не усвоили! — огрызнулся Джо. — В мой первый день на задании мы нашли похищенную Омегу. Еще в полицейской академии я узнал, что оборотни существуют, но она была первой, кого я встретил. Над ней издевались. Недели напролет она подвергалась групповым изнасилованиям банды из десяти Альф! Я никогда не забуду, как…  
  
— Ты лжешь, — прервал его Барри с тяжёлым рыком. — Ты или лжец, или слепец.  
  
Это заставило Джо остановиться. Он развернулся к Барри, разинув рот.  
  
— Взрослея, я слышал эту историю столько раз, — продолжил Барри, помрачнев. — Каждый раз, когда я хотел друзей-оборотней, ты ее рассказывал вновь. Как искалечена была та женщина. Как ужасно ее избивали. Сколько раз те Альфы принуждали безвольную Омегу. Никогда не вязались с ней, лишь использовали. Ты рисовал все в красках для подростка, страдавшего от одиночества и потерянности. Так, чтобы отпугнуть меня от волков на долгие годы. Ты, наверное, надеялся, что на всю жизнь. Об этой истории я рассказал своему терапевту-Омеге. Все это для нее звучало странно, и я попросил своего друга покопаться в истории. Оказывается, в официальном рапорте Омеги полиции сказано, что схвачена и изнасилована она была людьми. Не волками. Она знала наверняка. Она была жертвой. Но ей никто не поверил. Полагаю, легче было поверить, что люди неспособны на такие зверства, а оборотни вполне. Но ведь жертва говорила правду, и к ней должны были прислушиваться.  
  
— Ты там не был, Барри! Ты не видел, что они с ней сделали! — возразил Джо.  
  
— Ты тоже там не был! Ты видел ее после! — впервые повысил голос Барри. — А она там была! Она знала, что случилось! Но вы ее не слушали! Вот в чем твоя проблема, Джо, — Барри давился словами, но заставлял себя продолжать. — Ты думаешь, что знаешь, как для всех лучше. И ты так в этом уверен, что даже не слушаешь никого. Но сейчас я нашёл людей, которые меня слышат: и волков, и людей. Людей, которые уважают меня и мой выбор, ведь я сам знаю, что лучше для меня. Так что тебя, Джо, я больше слушать не собираюсь. Можешь со мной больше вообще не разговаривать. Потому что с меня хватит.  
  
Лен был так горд за своего Барри. Омега не встал, не придвинулся к Джо, но сказал то, что должен был. Он не поколебался в своей уверенности. Не отступил. Теперь он доверял себе и тому, что считал правдой.  
  
И хотя Лен и Мик получили бы столько удовольствия, разобравшись с Джо и когтями выцарапав свое сообщение для него, для Барри это было полезнее. Сама возможность с этим покончить, просто объяснить этому человеку, что он сделал не так и почему это калечило, помогала Барри исцеляться.  
  
Не то чтобы желание причинить хотя бы немного физической боли этому человеку ушло. Оно все еще было тут. Но это только подтвердило бы слова Джо о том, что волки не могут держать себя в руках.  
  
Об этом деле Барри рассказывал прежде и Лену, и Мику. Так что для них это не стало сюрпризом. Хорошо, что терапевт Барри заинтересовалась делом — для Альф это было нетипичным поведением. Действительно, Альфы могли сходить с ума по Омегам. Некоторые Альфы даже доходили до похищения и изнасилования. Только вот Альфы не делили Омегу таким образом. Альфы не работали в таких группах. Это было против самой сути их природы.  
  
Поэтому Фелисити и отыскала первоначальный рапорт. Так они узнали правду. Она пошла даже дальше, поделившись информацией с весьма определенным Альфой. Все люди, причинившие той Омеге боль, вскоре умерли, словив в тело стрелы. Порой оборотни сами вершили правосудие, когда человеческая судебная система лажала.  
  
Айрис глядела на отца, пораженная до глубины души. Видимо, Барри не поделился с ней тем, чем обнаружил. Но по правде говоря, это была не самая легкая тема для разговора.  
  
— Барри понятия не имеет, о чем он говорит, — сказал ей Джо, отворачиваясь от Барри.  
  
— Я думаю, он имеет понятие, папа… Джо, — Айрис покачала головой, решив сменить обращение. — И даже теперь ты не собираешься пересмотреть все свои ошибки… спасибо тебе. Сейчас я легко приняла решение.  
  
Айрис взглянула на Эдди. Женатая парочка умудрялась общаться глазами. Лен едва обращал на них внимание. Он больше заботился о благополучии Омеги, о его спокойствии. Теперь, когда Барри высказал все, что хотел, он смотрел на свои стиснутые руки и тяжеловато дышал. Мик передвинулся, укладывая обе руки на плечи Барри и массируя их. Лен взял руки Барри в свои.  
  
— Я беременна, — объявила Айрис, и внимание каждого в комнате вернулось к ней. — У нас с Эдди будет ребёнок… и, как говорят доктора, вероятность 90% того, что это оборотень.  
  
И вновь все в комнате замерли в неверии. Айрис несколько мгновений подождала, а после продолжила.  
  
— Это я говорю не чтобы ранить тебя, Джо, — продолжила Айрис. — Но даже если наш малыш будет человеком… ты не будешь проводить с ним время, если только я или Эдди не будем в этом момент в комнате. Нянчиться с ним ты не будешь. И забирать из школы тоже. Я сделаю все возможное в рамках закона, чтобы тебе не отдали ребенка, даже если со мной и Эдди что-то случиться. Я не позволю своему ребёнку расти в страхе перед оборотнями.  
  
— Это… это… я знал, что у Эдди в дальнем родстве оборотни, — пробормотал Джо. — Но он человек, ты человек, его родители люди… шанс, что ребенок родится оборотнем… я смотрел, это один к миллиону!  
  
— Думаю, мы просто счастливчики, — натянуто улыбнулся Эдди. — И я серьезно. Мы переживали сначала, что с малышом что-то не так. Наш доктор не знал об оборотнях. Но мы нашли другого. Нас заверили, что малыш совершенно здоров, просто развивается, как и все дети оборотней. И прежде чем ты даже подумаешь спросить, ответ — да, мы сделали тест ДНК. Я отец. Хоть мы и не сомневались. Но это обычная предосторожность в случае когда у двух людей появляется оборотень.  
  
— Если ты вообще хочешь участвовать в жизни своего внука… — продолжила Айрис. — Тебе придется хорошенько посмотреть на себя и осознать несколько непростых вещей. Должен признать, как неправильно поступал ты с Барри, и действительно почему. Барри я заслонить от твоей так называемой защиты я не смогла. Но поверь, что для своего ребёнка я, черт возьми, сделаю все в лучшем виде!  
  
Джо отступил назад, качая головой. Он был шокирован.  
  
— Когда ты станешь матерью, ты поймешь. Ты поймешь, что все, что я сделал, было во благо.  
  
Лен рыкнул себе под нос. Этот человек все ещё отрицал то, что натворил. В это просто не верилось.  
  
— Я хочу, чтобы ты ушел из моего дома и не возвращался, пока тебя не пригласят, — заявила Айрис. — Наш еженедельный ужин отменяется. А будешь преследовать Барри или его партнеров, как угодно, я сделаю все возможное, чтобы ты никогда даже не увидел своего внука. Если же ты захочешь признать свои ошибки и извиниться, звони мне в любое время. Сейчас же — до свидания, Джо.  
  
Джо, к счастью, ушел, более не споря. Напряженный, он все еще качал головой в неверии. Но хотя бы ушёл без драки. Лен надеялся, что угроз Айрис будет достаточно. Надеялся, что Джо отрастит себе мозг, чтобы у малыша Айрис был дедушка. Но за это он не ручался.  
  
Как только дверь за Джо закрылась, Барри разразился слезами. Айрис некоторое время мерила шагами комнату, злость в ней еще должна была улечься, но после она вдруг застыла и расплакалась тоже. Им обоим нужно было то облегчение, что всегда приносили слезы. Эдди обнимал Айрис, а Лен и Мик — своего Барри.  
  
Лен на секунду притормозил, стараясь уложить все произошедшее в своей голове; его руки по-прежнему стискивали Барри, заверяя и успокаивая. Они знали, что у Эдди в дальнем родстве были оборотни. А его фамилия была той же, что и у Альфы, убившего родителей Барри. Конечно же, Фелисити проверила его, как только Айрис выдала Барри имя своего жениха. Она обнаружила, что Эобард и Эдди никогда не встречались. И Эобард был единственным ныне живущим родственником Эдди, обращавшийся в волка.  
  
Как только Барри рассказал все ему, Лен проверил дважды. Мало кто что знал об Эобарде, но вот Лен легко связался с местными, что знали Эдди. Они подтвердили, что полицейский никогда не встречался и не контактировал с Альфой или любыми другими волками, не связанными с его полицейскими делами.  
  
Так что триада Лена была в курсе родства Эдди с оборотнями. Но оно казалось таким далеким, что будто бы не имело значения. В голове Лена даже и мысли не промелькнуло, что у Айрис и Эдди мог появиться щенок оборотня вместо человеческого малыша. Джо был прав только в одном: возможность была практически нулевая. И все же это было возможно.  
  
К счастью, Айрис и Эдди, кажется, хорошо восприняли новости. Обычно перспектива растить щенка волка, когда оба родителя были людьми, пугала. Но у Айрис хотя бы перед глазами был Джо как пример того, что делать не следует.  
  
Чуть позже Айрис подошла обнять Барри. Лен обнаружил, что его инстинкты Альфы совсем не были против, и он даже слегка подвинулся, чтобы не мешать. Свою руку он вернул на шею Барри. Мик погладил спину Барри, и Эдди сделал то же самое для Айрис.  
  
— Может… может, он ещё не готов, — сомневаясь, предположил Барри. Ради Айрис. — Дай ему время, и может он… Слишком поздно для нас с ним. Мне с ним никогда не будет хорошо. Не будет комфортно. Но, может, ради твоего малыша он постарается.  
  
— Может, — согласилась Айрис. — Но мы будем придерживаться правил, которые я установила. Я не буду рисковать своим ребёнком — не хочу, чтобы он прошёл через все, что прошёл и ты.  
  
Эдди согласно кивнул.  
  
— Поздравляю, Айрис, Эдди, — со всей деликатностью обратиться Мик, первый из всех, кто догадался.  
  
Лен и Барри быстро подхватили поздравления.  
  
— Спасибо! — ответили им хором будущие родители, Айрис даже сквозь слезы.  
  
Айрис отстранилась и пересела на другой диван. Эдди присел рядом. После нескольких секунд она заговорила снова.  
  
— Ладно, это… все… объявление прошло не так, как мы планировали, — она остановилась и встряхнула головой. — Но если даже Джо никогда не примет, мы дадим малышу прекрасную жизнь. У малыша уже ведь есть три чудесных дяди-оборотня, чтобы научить его всему, что они сами знают об оборотнях.  
  
Она улыбнулась и посмотрела на них. Сердце Лена на мгновение остановилось. Вот в чем была суть. Он должен был догадаться раньше. Но столько всего произошло. И Лен ведь уже так привык к тому, что ему никто, кроме партнеров, не доверял. К тому, что его боялись. И теперь человеческая женщина хотела доверить ему заботу о своём ребёнке, оборотень он или же нет… Мозг Лена готов был взорваться. Он даже не знал, что сказать или сделать.  
  
— У Ленни самый большой опыт в этом, — сказал Мик. — Он практически вырастил свою младшую сестру. Сам. Он в этом будет хорош.  
  
Лен взглянул на Бету с легким раздражением. Мик куда легче Лена воспринял новость. Но конечно же, Мик был прав. Лен обожал детей. И теперь от этого малыша он не отойдет ни на шаг и сделает все возможное, чтобы он был счастлив, чтобы был в безопасности. Это он уже знал.  
  
Барри с гордостью улыбался Лену. И сам Лен позволил себе немного погордиться. Он будет хорошим дядей. И оба его партнера тоже, под его-то чутким руководством. Но то, что в это верила и Айрис… это все ещё подражало до глубины души.  
  
Она действительно в это верила. Айрис и Эдди решили рассказать триаде Барри о малыше прежде, чем они сказали другим. В тот самый момент, когда они узнали, что существует возможность того, что малыш окажется волчонком. И это они подтвердили, рассказывая куда больше, медленно подбираясь к остывшим блюдам, которые пришлось сначала разогреть. Они надеялись, что оборотни согласятся помочь им с малышом. И по мере его взросления покажут ему хороший пример счастливых и здоровых отношений волчьей триады.  
  
И не только Айрис, но и Эдди одобрил затею. Он был согласен, чтобы Лен и его партнеры помогали нянчиться с малышом. Эдди, коп, который знал об их преступной деятельности, хотел пустить их к своему ребёнку. Лен… Лен все ещё не мог отойти от шока.  
  
И для него, он понял… для него это было честью. Он был благодарен, счастлив и взволнован. Барри его едва подтолкнул, и Лену удалось вложить хотя бы некоторые свои чувства в слова. Мик, кажется, пробормотал что-то похожее.  
  
И позже, когда они направились домой, все они не могли перестать улыбаться; ни волчья триада, ни будущие родители-люди — все. Ночка выдалась нелегкой, особенно для Барри и Айрис. Но будущее для всех них казалось светлым и безоблачным.


	13. Chapter 13

Падал первый снег. Он лишь прибивал пыль, покрывая землю и деревья, но Лену нравилось. Он несся по лесу в своей волчьей шкуре, смакуя прохладу на языке, наслаждаясь холодком под лапами и паром от собственного дыхания в звенящем воздухе. Ему нравилось все.  
  
Взгляд Лена зацепился за мелькнувшую неподалеку алую шерсть, за фигуру, быстро проскользнувшую между двумя деревьями. Он скорее рванул за своей добычей, счастливо подвывая и упиваясь наметившейся игрой в преследование.  
  
Барри ответил, счастливо воя с такой же радостью. Чуть подальше эхом раздался вой Мика, полный наслаждения. Голоса всех трех партнеров, как и всегда, зазвучали в совершенной гармонии. Их запахи в кристально чистом воздухе восхитительно сплелись воедино. Сколько же всего произошло в их жизни с последнего раза, когда в Централ-сити шел снег. Тогда Лен даже и не поверил бы, что хотя бы половина из всего случившегося возможна. А теперь он не мог представить свою жизнь иной.  
  
Лену и Мику удалось повязать Омегу, которого они любили и который любил их в ответ. У них появились близкие друзья — волчья триада из Стар-сити. А еще совсем скоро они станут дядями для щенка оборотня — Айрис должна была родить через несколько месяцев. Они проворачивали кражи, когда хотели. Они отдыхали, когда хотели. Цельная, законченная волчья триада. Жизнь была чертовски хороша. Для Лена она была совершенна. Более совершенна, чем он когда-либо смел надеяться.  
  


***

  
  
Легкой рысью волчья триада добралась до своей машины. Все трое вывалили языки, задыхаясь. Как и обычно, их игра в преследование была ни с чем не сравнима.  
  
Как только они подобрались поближе, Лен обратился, доставая сумку и начиная одеваться. Он обернулся на своих партнеров — оба оставались в волчьем обличии — и не смог сдержать смешка. Мик наполовину был в грязи. На шерсти Барри были навешаны листья и пара колючек. Лен единственный вернулся с прогулки незапачканным.  
  
— Не обращайтесь, пока не доберемся до дома, — сказал им Лен. — Только если вы не хотите слишком уж сильно обратиться сейчас.  
  
Все они знали, что и грязь, и лесной мусор неприятно пристанет к человеческой коже, если они обратятся здесь и сейчас. Все же кожа человека была чувствительнее и нежнее, чем волчья шерсть. И тогда им придется просто натянуть одежду поверх всей грязи, ежась от неприязни только больше. Им проще было просто подождать.  
  
Лен открыл заднюю дверь их внедорожника, бросил внутрь сумку и запустил Барри и Мика. Запрыгнуть туда для волков не составляло труда. За ними Лен прикрыл дверь и занял место водителя.  
  
Добравшись домой, Лен загнал машину в гараж — к счастью, он скрывал все от посторонних глаз. Не хотелось связываться с незнающими соседями: они наверняка могли поинтересоваться насчет «собак», которые то бродили здесь, то нет. Как только дверь гаража была закрыта, Лен открыл заднюю дверь автомобиля, выпуская партнеров, и вошел внутрь дома.  
  
Лен стянул ботинки, плюхнулся на диван и закинул ноги на журнальный столик. Включил телевизор, но не особо следил за происходящим на экране. Как он и ожидал, и минуты не прошло, как на диван заскочил мохнатый Омега. В зубах Барри держал щетку, и с нею он тыкался в руку Лена.  
  
— И что я с этим должен сделать? — спросил Лен, поддразнивая.  
  
Барри заскулил, принимаясь больше тыкать щеткой руку Лена. Лен только усмехнулся, прежде чем окончательно сдаться.  
  
— Ладно-ладно, если ты настаиваешь.  
  
Лен забрал у Барри щетку и принялся заботиться о своем Омеге. На самом деле Лену это невероятно нравилось, и они оба об этом знали. Он не спешил, нежно выбирая из шерсти колючки, листья и другой лесной мусор. Сквозь пальцы он пропускал красноватую шерсть, расчесывая ее и просто наслаждаясь тем, как алая шерстка ощущается под ладонями.  
  
И не впервые Лен молчаливо спросил себя, когда же он успел стать таким счастливчиком... как все это принадлежало ему. Барри принадлежал ему. Лену удалось его заполучить. Удалось удержать. И теперь все эти моменты с Барри, которыми он так дорожил.  
  
Как только чистка была окончена, Барри спрыгнул с коленей Лена и направился прямиком в душ. Лен мягко рыкнул себе под нос — Омега творил что хотел, не заботясь о том, что Альфа, может быть, ещё не закончил его гладить. На самом деле он, конечно же, совсем не был зол. Лен был бесконечно горд тем, сколько же уверенности Барри взрастил в себе с момента их вязки.  
  
Лен встал и направился вслед за партнером. Он не торопился, но ванная комната и без того была недалеко. Он пришёл как раз вовремя, чтобы насладиться видом: Барри, все еще в волчьем обличье, забрался в душ к уже обратившемуся Мику. Лен не в первый раз оценил их огромнейший душ с прозрачными стеклянными дверями. Бета уже явно заканчивал мыться — грязи на нем не осталось, — и теперь он просто стоял, наслаждаясь струями горячей воды.  
  
Без сомнения, он слышал, как вошел Барри; волчий слух был хорош. Потому он и оставил дверь душа слегка приоткрытой, чтобы Барри смог присоединиться к нему еще до обращения. Но к партнеру-Омеге он так и не обернулся. Барри обратился прямо в душе, позади Мика. Омега выпрямился, уже в человеческом обличье, и обернул руки вокруг своего Беты. Лен смотрел на них, обнаженных, на воду, каскадами спадающую по их телам, и это посылало по телу явлена приятную дрожь, добиравшуюся до члена.  
  
— Опять извел всю горячую воду? — нежно подразнил Барри Мика.  
  
— Ты ведь знаешь, что нам не нужна вода, чтобы распалить тебя, — ответил Мик так, как и провоцировал его Барри.  
  
Мик развернулся, голодно скалясь на Омегу. Они поцеловались, и спустя мгновение их руки уже бродили по их мокрым телам. Лен резво избавился от одежды, бросая ее прямо на пол, и вступил в душ за своими партнерами.  
  
— Убегать, пока я с тобой не закончил... это грубо, Барри.  
  
Произнося слова, Лен несколько раз легко шлепнул по ладони задней частью щетки, которую он все еще держал в руке. Барри задрожал, хотя вода все оставалась теплой, и обернулся, пылающими глазами впиваясь в Альфу. Лен усмехнулся.  
  
— И что ты с этим собираешься сделать, Альфа? — подразнил Барри, так и напрашиваясь.  
  
— О, я буду шлепать твою прекрасную попку, пока она не покраснеет под стать твоему прозвищу, Омега, — ответил Лен. — Пока Мик будет держать тебя здесь, прямо где мы и возьмем тебя.  
  
Намек Мик понял, стискивая плечи Барри и удерживая Омегу на месте. Не то чтобы Барри собирался дергаться. Если он и начнет вырываться, Мик его выпустит.  
  
Это была ещё одна их игра, которой они наслаждались. Если Барри скажет им остановиться или притормозить, они послушаются, без всякого сомнения. Барри об этом знал. И об этом они говорили прежде. Так же, как и обо всех других последствиях игры, которые им были по вкусу.  
  
Барри нравилось, когда его шлепали. И для триады это было не секретом. Омега точно знал, что он делал, принося Лену эту щетку и оставляя после Лена ни с чем. И Лен, конечно же, даст Барри, что он хочет. С превеличайшим удовольствием. Его милая крохотная попка для этого подходила просто идеально.  
  
Задней частью щетки Лен провел по заднице Барри, грубовато потирая круглую ягодицу. Он не делал этого в полную силу, но достаточно, чтобы кожу обожгло так, как Барри нравилось. Омега охнул, вжимаясь в Мика.  
  
Лен продолжил, давая Барри того, чего он так хотел: он хлестал щеткой эту наглую задницу, то одну ягодицу, то другую. После каждого удара он останавливался, как и всегда давая Барри достаточно времени, чтобы тот мог его попросить остановиться.  
  
И для Лена это было горячо, конечно же. Перед ним был влажный Омега, которого он обожал; задыхающийся и скулящий. Из-за ударов кровь прилила к заднице Барри, его дырочка в ответ увлажнилась. Член Лена затвердел от одной только мысли. Но он не позволил себе потакать собственному возбуждению, пока он как следует не позаботился о Барри.  
  
Как только ягодицы из своего настоящего белого цвета окрасились в аловатый, Лен подумал, что этого достаточно. Он не мог перестать облизывать губы от вида перед ним.  
  
— Ты такой блядски прекрасный, Барри, — прошептал Лен прямо на ухо партнеру. — Такой красивый, такой игривый, бесконечно хороший, наш Омега.  
  
От похвалы Барри заскулил. Может, это и не очень выписывалось в их игру. Теперь ведь Барри не нуждался в похвале так сильно, как в самом начале их отношений. Но он ее заслужил. И Лен хотел этого.  
  
Лен отложил щетку на полочку в душе, освобождая руки для других целей. Ладонями он обхватил задницу Барри, слегка вдавливая свои длинные пальцы в покрасневшие половинки, и пару раз их сжал. Омега, не скрываясь, застонал. Барри откинул голову на Лена, открывая шею для укусов и поцелуев.  
  
Мик отпустил плечи Барри и рассыпал по Омеге несколько своих собственных поцелуев. И тут же он слегка отступил, позволяя Лену увидеть такой твёрдый и жаждущий член Барри. И Бета принялся за дело, опускаясь вниз и обхватывая рукой длину. А после и ртом.  
  
Лен отпустил задницу Барри, обвивая руками скулящего и трясущегося Омегу. Было скользко, душ никто не выключил, и теперь он обдавал их холодной водой. Лен не хотел выпускать Барри, чтобы тот поскользнулся и упал, пока сходит с ума от умелого рта Мика.  
  
Понятное дело, Барри долго не продержался. Омега испустил громкий стон, и все его тело содрогнулось, когда он кончил в рот Бете. Лен сильнее стиснул Барри в объятии, чтобы тот не упал. Мик проглотил всю сперму Барри и выпустил член Омеги с чпоком. Взглянув на своих партнеров, Бета ухмыльнулся и осторожно встал. Барри все еще пытался отдышаться в руках Лена.  
  
Мик отключил воду и, отодвинув дверцу душа, вышел. Член Беты был твердым, он так и жаждал внимания. Но сейчас было самое время, чтобы переместиться в спальню. Мик подал руку Барри и помог Омеге выбраться из душа. Ноги Барри все еще были как желе, когда Лен отпустил его. И все же из душа они выбрались без происшествий.  
  
Лен, не отрываясь, пялился на красную задницу Барри, так заманчиво двигавшегося. Из-за всей воды после душа, Лен не мог определить, струилась ли по ногам Барри она, или же это была его смазка. Но он готов был поклясться, что это дырочка Барри так текла. Член Лена тут же дернулся от этой мысли.  
  
Лен вышел из душа и последовал за партнерами, хватая пару полотенец по пути. Он заполнит Омегу своим членом сегодня, но спешить нужды никакой. Он мог потерпеть. Триада оботрет друг друга полотенцами, заберется в кровать и продолжит уже там. Они подведут Барри к другому оргазму — это займет какое-то время, но не так уж много. Только не с их жадным, идеальным Омегой.  
  
Бедную задницу Барри Лен покроет кремом. Он пытался сейчас вспомнить, где оставил флакон, пусть Омега особо и не нуждался в этом. Лен не так уж сильно отшлепал его задницу, особенно учитывая волчье исцеление. Но им обоим определенно понравится, когда Лен будет втирать крем в кожу.  
  
И в свое время Лен и Мик тоже получат свои оргазмы. Но спешить не стоило. У них была вся ночь впереди. Утром они никуда не собирались. Куча времени для Барри, чтобы он смог вернуть Мику должок, взяв его в рот. Куча времени для того, чтобы Лен погрузил свой узел в задницу Омеги, которую он так любил. Куча времени, чтобы убедиться, что Барри получит куда больше оргазмов этой ночью.  
  
Куча времени, чтобы поспать, сплетаясь втроем между собой.  
  
Лену нравилось планировать. И этот простой план ему более чем нравился. Он усмехнулся себе под нос, присоединяясь к партнерам в спальне.  
  
Много времени потребовалось ему и Мику, чтобы заполучить своего Омегу. Но теперь он принадлежал им, они обожествляли его. Они развращали его. Они хранили его как зеницу ока. И он делал то же самое для них.


End file.
